E-Camp: Pokemon Romance Novels
by CHROMUS
Summary: A fic done over 2 years ago, but I think could still hold the test of time. 5 different couples including AAM and JAJ, and who else? Read on...
1. Default Chapter

The E-Camp Pokemon Romance Novels: 

The E-Camp Pokemon Romance Novels: 

E-Camp stands for 

Eager: (Brock Romance) 

Certain (Jessie and James Romance) 

Annoying (Gary Romance) 

Minor (A.J and Duplica Romance) 

Popular (Ash and Misty Romance) 

E- Eager: A Brock/Suzie Romance Fanfic 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

To those who don't know, I wrote this fic 2 years ago when Pokemon was just starting in the UK. At this point, I didn't know much about the games and the attacks, so I suppose this is a redone version of the original fic with a few changes and such. However, the basic idea is still the same, it's a fluffy romance fic with aspects of action and pokemon battles mixed in.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

MAIN CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC: 

Brock 

Suzie 

Butch 

Cassidy 

Prof. Uchikido (aka Prof. Ivy)

CAMEOS BY: 

Ash 

Misty 

Pikachu 

Location: Daidai Island 

Time Line: Ash has become a pokemon master, and is currently on a remote 

island called Daidai Island, and is about to leave, when Brock, in a shock 

announcement, wishes to stay here and learn about breeding with an expert in 

breeding technology and equipment, Prof. Uchikido, and we see what Ash has to 

say...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Brock....." Ash said, this was such a surprise and a bombshell he didn't 

know what to say. Brock, a good friend of the last year, was now leaving to 

follow his dream. Ash could relent to that, as his dream had almost come true 

after he ranked 16th in the Pokemon League. 

"It's my decision, Ash. I'm sorry, but I must follow my dream. Prof Uchikido 

will provide my wellbeing, and I can get money from my father and his gym 

transfered. I will live a good life Ash, but there is no denying it. I'll 

miss you and Misty." he said, and tears were filling his small slit eyes. 

Ash looked at Misty who looked to be in just as much as shock as he was. 

Prof Uchikido, a mature woman, who had a kind and pretty face, similar to 

Ash' mother, Ash thought. 

"It will be alright, I will make sure Brock gets the best service. He has 

agreed to rent an appartment nearby so he can work and get prepared. This is 

an opportunity of a lifestime for a young man like himself...." she said. 

Ash understood as did Misty who both nodded, both youngsters had tears in 

their eyes. 

Pikachu jumped into Brock's arms and Brock hugged the cute electric mouse 

pokemon. Brock had kept it so healthy with his food over the last year, and 

had taken care of it as well as Ash had. Pikachu would miss the young man, 

there was no doubt about it. 

Then came Misty, who Brock hugged tightly. Brock may not have loved Misty 

like almost any over female, but she was the girl who he had been closest 

with for a long time, like a little sister. 

"Take care, Misty (and take care of that Ash, he's a no goodnik!)." he 

whispered. Misty giggled, tears in her eyes. 

"Thank you for everything Brock." she said and kissed Brock on the cheek. 

Brock blushed and let go of the younger girl. 

Last came Ash. 

"Brock....we'll miss you....you've been our friend and companion for so 

long..." he outstretched his hand. 

Brock shook it with a powerful grip. Brock was now 6 feet, his height had 

shot up in the last year, he was always tall, and a bit intimdating with a 

powerful build, but with Ash and Misty, he was always the voice of reason and 

calm. 

Ignoring male pride, the two young men hugged each other. Again, Brock saw 

Ash as a little brother. Looking after 10 younger siblings had made Brock 

feel that his two younger associates were like family. 

"Pikapi!" Pikachu started to cry as did Togepi. Misty held them close 

together. 

As Brock and Ash released, Ash hit his eyes with his cap. "I guess....we'll 

be seeing you Brock..." Ash said. 

Misty and Ash had to leave. The ship back to the mainland would be at port in 

15 minutes, and waiting any more would prolong the agony. 

"Goodbye, Brock, pokemon breeder!" Ash said and waved his hand to the young 

rock trainer, future pokemon breeder. 

Misty, Pikachu and Togepi followed suit as Brock and Prof. Uchikido waved 

back, Brock realising he would be missing his friends, so much...... 

The professor put her hand on Brock's shoulder. 

"You will see them again someday my friend....." Uchikido said. 

"Yeah....on my wedding day." Brock said, a bit upset and a bit joking. 

He didn't know how close he was to the truth..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Brock in his appartment which had the basics, furnitures, electricity, sink 

with running water, cooker system and T.V, plus bed, although Brock would be 

fine sleeping in a sleeping bag, had already called his father and gave the 

information where he was, and checked on the family. They were doing very 

well now, and Brock was happy for them. Some of them would soon be leaving on 

their own pokemon journeys soon. 

Brock sighed. Despite the freedom and preparation he would have for becoming 

a Pokemon Breeder, he would miss the travelling with his two friends. 

Another downside he mused, was staying in one place would mean limit his 

chances of finding many girls around the country. He smirked. He fell in love 

with almost anything female, the amount of girls he had gone ga-ga over, 

Gizelle, Cassandra, Melanie, Lara, Rebecca....the list was endless..... 

One girl came into his mind quite suddenly and Brock suddenly felt a pokeball 

by his side. Sitting on his couch, he released Vulpix. 

The cute fire-fox pokemon came out and hopped onto Brock's lap, as Brock 

started to brush its fur. 

"Vulpix, what's it going to be like without Ash and Misty?" he said, sighing. 

"Vul vul vul vulpix!"(Don't be sad Brock) the little pokemon said, as she 

(I'll keep it as a she) nuzzled up to the breeder. 

Brock stroked its chin, almost in a tickling gesture. 

"Vulpix, what do you think your former trainer is doing?" Brock said. 

Vulpix seemed a little surprised. "Vulpix?" (Suzie?) 

Brock nodded. The one girl he hadn't gone ga-ga over, but rather admired in 

the last couple of years of studying breeding. He wondered what had happened 

to her? 

Vulpix looked sad. "Vul, vul, vulpix, vul, vul, vulpix, vul!" (I miss her 

sometimes, but you are really good as well....) 

Brock chuckled. "Thank you Vulpix....but I'll need to learn more here if I am 

going to catch up with her....." 

He remembered there last sight of each other....... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Suzie looked around the area she was in. Daidai Island. She had finally 

explored many of her skills as a Pokemon Breeder and acquired some star 

pokemon of her own, the pride of her work. 

She would open her huge centre tomorrow. It was prepared with the latest 

equipment she had invested in 6 months ago, and had perfected her skills 

then. She was tired now, and all she wanted to do was rest. 

Suzie's four pokemon, an Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon, nuzzled by the 

young breeder and smiled. She had raised four eevees since they were dumped 

on her lap whilst she was sleeping. All young and very sick. 

But she had saved them. Some of her special breeders milk replacement powder, 

using an eye dropper, had saved them from starvation. She raised them 

strength to strength, and loved them like her own offspring. 

As they got stronger, Suzie had bought all of the stones, including leaf and 

moon, to test her theory that a strong original pokemon would be a strong 

evolved pokemon with a good heart and soul, thus making them obedient and 

loyal pokemon, unlike poor Ash' Charizard. She evolved three of the Eevees, 

and they adored her even more. 

Since then, Suzie had many pokemon she was training, including a Poliwrath, 

Cloyster, Vileplume, Starmie, Victrebell, Exeggutor, Raichu, Clefable, 

Arcanine, Wigglytuff and Nidoqueen via stone evolution. 

But she also kept some originals, who were surprisingly strong. Along with 

Eevee, she also had a lovely Lapras, a Butterfree, Parasect (which she used 

to create breeding based potions a la Cassandra), a Growlithe and a 

Farfetch'd. 

But no Vulpix. 

She refused to get a Vulpix, or evolve one into a Ninetales. It would make 

her miss her original one. And Brock, the new trainer and breeder. 

He wished to be a pupil of the girl, even though he was only 2 years younger 

than she was. She herself said she was a student not a teacher, but the 

admiring look between them was more than two friends or a teacher/student 

relationship. 

She remembered their last meeting. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Nice work Vulpix!" The young breeder said to her favourite pokemon. 

"Vul!" it squeaked back in delight. Suzie stood up and turned her attention 

to her three new friends. Ash Ketchum, a future pokemon master, Misty 

Waterflower, former Cerulean Gym Leader, and most likely, future girlfriend 

of Ash, noticing their 'arguing' earlier. 

And the third one, a young man in his prime, Brock Flint, a future pokemon 

breeder, and Suzie knew talent where she saw it. This man fought brilliantly 

with just a Geodude earlier against a deadly Ekans earlier although she had 

to help out. This man knew his stuff. He was a handsome young man as well, 

ready for the big time, and Suzie wouldn't really have minded going with 

them, but she had to follow her own path, as Brock would follow his. 

"Thanks to all of you, I believe in what I'm doing again." she said, her 

smile plastered to her face. Ash looked a bit bashful. 

"Huh...it's not hard when the person you're helping is as great as you are." 

he said. 

Suzie smiled at the compliment, but then turned to the young rock breeder. 

"And Brock?" 

Nervously he replied. Brock looked at the beautiful face of Suzie. Brock 

however didn't let his hormones kick in, this girl was too special and 

important to be embarrassed by his stupid acts. 

Holding every hormonal expression in his head, he replied. "Er....y-yes?" 

Suzie's smile was now bigger. "I was very impressed with the way you handled 

your pokemon in a crisis like that." 

Brock stepped towards her. He had something edging his throat he wished to 

say. 

"Suzie....." 

Suzie interrupted him. 

".....even though I do have a championship, I'm still a student not a 

teacher. Looks like we both have journeys ahead." This was the biggest 

decision she would have to make. Well, second.... 

"You leaving Suzie? What about your pokemon salon?" Ash asked. 

"There are things I can do only by leaving here. I want you to continue with 

your journey too Brock. From now on we're rivals." she said and outstretched 

her hand to the young former Pewter gym leader. 

Nervously, Brock clasped it. "Er...sure..." 

Now came the biggest decision. 

Vulpix moved and nuzzled Brock's leg. "Vul....pix...." Brock looked down, 

shocked. 

Suzie smiled. "I'd be grateful if you took care of Vulpix for me...." 

Brock couldn't remember much more after that. Tears filled his eyes, that 

Suzie admired him enough for him to take care of her prize pokemon. 

"Th-thanks, I don't know what to say....." 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Brock snapped out of his daydream as four pokemon looked on concerned. 

Geodude on one side, Vulpix on the other and Zubat on his shoulder. The huge 

Onix was outside looking through the window (and making sure not to scare the 

floor below or the people outside!), all with concerned looks on his face. 

They all cared about the young breeder, and he cared especially for them. 

"Geo-geo geodude?"(Are you O.K Brock?) 

"Vulpix, vul, vulpix vul!"(He's in a daydream again...about Suzie..." 

"Roaaaaarrrrrr!" (He'll be alright won't he?) 

"Zu, zu, zubat....." (I hope so...) 

Brock calmed down and smiled at his pokemon. He let them scamper about the 

place, making Vulpix promise not to torch anything, Onix doesn't scare anyone 

(much to Onix' schgrin), Geodude not breaking anything and Zubat not doing a 

Dracula on anyonre (again, poor Zubat: he tried to say could he if Gary, Team 

Rocket or Damien came, he shook his head. Then he said 'How about draining 

the energy of a pretty girl. Brock looked interested, but shrugged it off 

eventually) 

Brock sat down, mind in thought. Tomorrow, Prof. Uchikido would introduce him 

to the main Breeding Centres, and he would start work in one. He would be in 

an east wing to the newest breeding centre which would open tomorrow. It was 

huge, and the east wing was the smallest, but still busy. It was a huge 

5-star deluxe centre, unlike Butch and Cassidy's scam, but he didn't know who 

he would be working for. Uchikido had only told him to be there at 8 in the 

morning for the grand opening, the main breeder and owner would open the 

place at 10.00, but all the workers would have to be there early. For some 

reason, Uchikido seemed reluctant to tell Brock but with a smile on her face. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Uchikido smiled as she drunk her tea in her mansion. She was the most 

knowledgable lady in the Pokemon Breeding, but the young lady who looked set 

to take her place in the future was coming tomorrow. She of course, knew her 

in past years for winning Excellence trophies in Pokemon Breeding, but she 

was finally opening the biggest breeding centre in nearby existence. 

What she didn't tell her was that her friend would be a worker there. She 

smiled. When Suzie had phoned her, she told her about a promising young man 

named Brock Flint who could be one to look for. From the tone of her voice, 

Uchikido could tell she was fond of the young man, but decided not to mention 

that little detail..... 

She was a sneaky woman that was for sure...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(Next morning) 

Brock woke up in his mind to a laughable sight at 7.30. 

Snuggled by him was Vulpix, a Zubat surprisingly sleeping on his shoulder, a 

Geodude by the Vulpix and an Onix wrapped around the bed, snoring. Brock 

tried not to wake them up, but it was hard to do, waking up a snoring Onix 

wasn't the bed thing to do. 

As he got up, Vulpix paddled beside him as he headed to the bathroom to brush 

his teeth. Brock grunted whilst rinsing. 

"Mmph, mmph, mm mm mm mmph!" Translating into "What, brush your hair now?" 

Vulpix giggled at his trainers contempt. Brock couldn't be hard on his 

favourite pokemon so took a brush and delicately brushed the female fire-fox. 

Vulpix almost purred with content as Brock enjoy the relaxation. 

But he had to go. 

He went in his room and returned a now flying Zubat, but wasn't sure if he 

should disturb Onix or Geodude. Very careful, he returned them into their 

pokeballs, without waking them up. 

Vulpix however would be at his side. It would be nice for it to get some 

fresh air as he walked to his 'job'. 

He was still surprised that he had been chosen to head the east wing of this 

new centre, as he was still seen as a beginner in the breeding world, but it 

seems that Uchikido had plans for him, and they were much bigger than he 

anticipated....... 

Vulpix saw the huge building ahead of her before Brock did. 

It was huge, almost a tower height, with two buildings plastered to the side, 

presumingly the east and west wing of the centre. 

The personal who would open it wouldn't be here for another hour, so Uchikido 

was here and smiled at the young breeder. 

"Welcome Brock, are you ready for the first stage of your world to breeding?" 

the mature woman asked. 

Brock nodded. Vulpix' warmth made him more calm at least. 

"Well then, as mini-leader of the east wing, I'd better introduce you to the 

area and some of the other people working there......" 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Brock was surprised with the depth of the area. The rooms where pokemon were 

staying were like mini hotel rooms, with free water and food taps, all 

specially prepared by the actual owner of the place, there were at least 250 

rooms just in that one wings, which had 5 floors. 

The staff he was working with seemed friendly enough, but it felt weird, he 

was younger than most of them and yet he would be put in charge of this lost. 

I guess he was more mature than them, most of the time. (He laughed and 

cursed, there wasn't really one pretty girl there) 

The reception desk was where he would occupy most space. The staff room had 

facilities enough, coffee and tea services, T.V. Sofa, Chairs, Pool Table, it 

was good enough. Brock wasn't fussy. 

(Nearly an hour later) 

Brock chomped on some on his riceballs/doughnuts as Vulpix and Zubat enjoyed 

some pokemon food, and a grumpy Geodude and Onix start to chew on some of 

some pokemon gobstoppers, hard enough for rock pokemon to suck and swallow. 

He, like some of the other new 'employees' were outside waiting for their 

owner to arrive. Many didn't know who she was, it was said to be a secret. 

Maybe it was a horible monster (Brock shuddered, Nastina brought to mind 

here) and they would all be like slaves to his or her bidding. Well, her, at 

least he found that out. 

Brock waited as he saw a car, not too flashy, pull up in font of them, it was 

driven by someone who could be a chauffeur, but he wasn't sure. 

A person emerged out of the car....and everyone there wondered who it was as 

her face was shown, hoping that they would not have to suffer endless 

torture.... 

But one person knew that would not be the case. 

And Brock's and Vulpix's mouth hung open like they were the ones with 

gobstoppers in their mouths..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Although the salon/breeding centre wouldn't open for another hour, Suzie 

decided to make an appearance to get to see who Uchikido had hired. Suzie 

wanted competent people, she didn't like firing people as was in her nature. 

Four pokemon, all of the Eevee generation, were on her lap as Suzie petted 

them, ready to make an appearance. After nearly a year away from her salon, 

her art was ready to return to the domestic world, and she herself was ready 

for it. 

The driver stopped and turned. "Your stop, maam." 

Suzie nodded, paid the man, thanked him and exited the car, her four 

followers behind her, squeaking excitedly. 

Suzie looked ahead. Her breeding centre. Her dream. This is what the hard 

work came too. 

She looked ahead at some of her employees. Despite only 18, she was seen as 

the most powerful young force in breeding work and Uchikido had made sure to 

notice that, just in case some of the older people began to complain. 

And truth, she saw a few people a bit surprised at the young lady walking out. 

But none more than one person. 

And as soon as Suzie came into contact with that person, and his pokemon, she 

was in shock. 

One of her employees.... 

...was the young man, Brock, and... 

..Vulpix was with him, almost as hard in shock as Brock and Suzie were. 

Suzie just stared, as people gave her funny looks. 

It took all of her concerntration and determination (and her pokemon) to 

break out of the spell, and retaining her smile, she introduced herself. 

"Hi, I'm Suzanne Rogers, I am the owner of this place, and technically the 

'boss'. However, I like to work in a friendly environment, and hope to meet 

and greet every single one of you as we prepare for the biggest development 

of breeding for the new millenium." she said with a smile. 

Some of the worker smiled, others breathed in a sigh of relief, Brock just 

stood in shock. 

Vulpix tugged at his leg. 

"Vul-pix?" (Brock?) 

Brock sat down by the fire-fox and held her tightly. "I know Vulpix, I can't 

believe it either....." 

Suzie caught a glimpse of Brock and Vulpix sitting down. She smiled inwardly, 

she hoped she hadn't put them into shock. Truth, she was as well, as she 

began a few mini-speeches to the crowd..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

After a bit of talking, it was now 9.35, and Brock was in the east wing, 

being prepared by Uchikido about his way about things around, how he 

introduced customers, how to extinguish keys to the guests, he personally 

would have to take the pokemon to some of the rooms. 

Most of the trainers would be young trainers with basic pokemon, but 

sometimes expert trainers leave some of their pokemon for better chance at 

strengthening or even evolution. O.K, some trainers are shallow.... 

He wondered about Ash. Was he off the island now and ready for the next 

pokemon challenge. He wondered if he and Misty had gotten into another 

argument. He chuckled. That was one of the things he missed the most, seeing 

them squabble when he knew that in reality, they were in love with each other. 

Many of the other employees were being worked around. A receptionist was busy 

typing on a computer, ready to take in the pokemon and which rooms. A cleaner 

was grumbling that this was the first day and it shouldn't be dirty. Other 

people were ready to take some pokemon in and others were waiting on the 

doors. 

Brock and Vulpix smiled and waited patiently as they knew that it would be 

opened by Suzie and Uchikido in half an hour. 

"I'm sorry, did I come in at a bad time?" a familiar voice spoke. 

Brock turned and gasped. 

Suzie was there, right in front of him. 

"Suzie.....er...welll.....er....." he stammered. 

Suzie giggled as Vulpix leapt off the table into Suzie's arms. 

"Vul-pix! Vul-pix!" (Suzie, Suzie!) 

Suzie smiled and held the fire-fox tightly. "I see you've been taken care of 

well haven't you Vulpix?" she asked tenderly. 

Vulpix nuzzled her more before leaping off and nuzzling Brock. 

Brock was still trembling, not sure what to say. 

"I guess you're pleased to see me Brock?" she said. 

Brock could only nod. Vulpix cave a cough and playfully blasted a small heat 

blast in his face. Brock shook his head and got calm enough to talk to her. 

"Er...Yes, Suzie, I didn't know you were...the-the owner here?" 

"And I didn't know you would be working here. I had files on my employees and 

I never saw yours..." 

"I believe that was my fault." another voice said. Uchikido's voice. 

She smiled. "You told me before Suzanne that you met this young breeder, and 

by chance, he wanted to stay here to learn more about the ways of the 

breeder. I liked the look of him and told him about this new centre and that 

he could be a part of it, as we didn't have a head of the east wing." She 

winked. "I hope you don't mind." 

Both stammered. "Er, no, not at all!" they said together. 

Uchikido smirked. "Well, I'll be off in a minute. Suzanne, we've got to open 

the centre soon. Don't be late dear!" she said. 

"Yes, mother." Suzie retaliated. Both Uchikido and Brock groaned as Vulpix 

and Suzie giggled. 

As Uchikido left, Brock turned to his young idol. 

"Suzanne? " Brock said. 

Suzie playfully batted his nose. "To most, yes, its Suzanne, but as you are a 

good friend, you can call me Suzie if you wish." she said. 

"Er..O.K. Suzie? Are you sure you want me for a job like this? I'm not real 

experienced?" 

"Neither are most of these, and I know I can trust you, look how well Vulpix 

looks under your care...." she said. 

Vulpix smiled on the counter. 

"I know I can count on you Brock." she said and raised out her hand. Brock 

nervously shook it, the soft skin on her hand around his more muscular, but 

still fairly smooth hand. Brock was more nervous now than ever. 

Suzie smiled and turned to leave. Brock sighed. 

The receptionist, Casey, a young female who looked similar to someone in the 

past, looked at Brock. "So, you getting chummy with the boss?" 

Brock sobered to that. "We were friends in the past." 

"Ah, favouritism." Casey countered, with a smirk on her face. She hoped to be 

the head of the east wing, and a young man, 8 years her younger had taken her 

place, now she knew why. 

Already, Brock seemed agitated. 

"Listen, I got this place because I am a former gym leader, and for the last 

year have been raising pokemon to the best of my ability, including the 

pokemon of pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum, who came 16th in the Pokemon League. 

So, at least keep your opinions to yourself." he said, angrily. 

Casey looked ready to counter but the eyes of Vulpix were glowing. 

Not a good sign. 

She shut up quickly. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As the ribbon was cut, many fans of Suzie as well as young hopeful breeders 

and trainers were cheering happily. This place had been built in 6 months, 

and that was all they hoped for in those months. The fact that Suzanne 

Rogers, the most successful young breeder in the last 5 years was running it, 

gave it more hype than any advertisment could. Her skills, intelligence and 

beauty had been heard of from afar, and many people had travelled a long way 

to see their idol. 

Of course, Brock also travelled a long way, from Pewter to be exact, but was 

having the best view of the house, as Suzie and Uchikido cut the ribbon. 

Brock smiled. Uchikido had planned this didn't she? 

Oh well, can't complain. 

Vulpix by his side looked up at its friend, a questioning look in her eyes. 

Along with Vulpix, Zubat and Geodude were also by his side, a worried look in 

their eyes (in Zubat's case, it just looks worried) 

Brock nodded. He knew that he fell in love with almost any pretty girl. He 

counted the list with many fingers, which included Officer Jenny, Nurse joy, 

Lara, Cassidy, Gizelle, Erika and her friends, Cassandra, Aya, Melanie, 

Gary's Cheerleaders, the girl from the Kaz Gym, Rebecca...and count the 

amount of scores he had with one hand, zip, although he hadn't been turned 

away by the likes of Erika, Melanie and Rebecca. 

But there was one girl who he admired more than any. 

And she was standing in front of him, smiling at the young crowd, waiting to 

be the first to try out this new place. 

He felt something special for the young breeder, it was more than love. 

He wasn't going to go ga-ga over someone as special as Suzie. No, she 

deserved better. 

Brock silently went back to his post, as three concerned pokemon looked at 

each other with question marks over their head. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Suzie cast a look at the young breeder walking back. Suzie was shocked that 

he was here, but delighted at the same time. 

He certainly had the creds to be a top breeder. Vulpix looked better than 

ever and would probably be as strong as well. 

But Suzie had feelings for the young man. She always did. There was no-one 

who believed in her like he did, and when he was around, he was surprisingly 

a perfect gentleman. 

Suzie liked Brock, as a friend, as a friendly rival, or was it something more 

than that? 

She knew it would be in the back of her mind every time she saw him, and as 

the head of one of her organisations, it would be often. 

She sighed. It was a feeling she hadn't had for many years. Breeding had 

taken up most of her time, it was hard to remember the last time she enjoyed 

herself. 

Of course, she loved caring for pokemon and wouldn't trade it for anything in 

the world. But at least there was someone she could trust here. 

Four pokemon looked concerned at their trainer/friend. Eevee, Vaporeon, 

Flareon and Jolteon looked worried and talked to each other in their tongue. 

The jist of the conversation was that Suzie was worried about this work and 

hoped that she wouldn't flop. 

However, Eevee (the most observant and thoughtful) had noticed that Suzie had 

looked back a couple of times to the young man walking back. 

Jolteon and co had to agree to that. Since they heard her speak to the young 

man, there was evidence of shock in her voice, and almost like her knees were 

trembling. 

Along with Brock, a Vulpix, Zubat and Geodude were by him, looking just as 

confused as they were. 

If they were going to learn anything, they would talk to his pokemon, first. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Vulpix was surprised to see a Flareon trying to catch up with her, along with 

the other forms of Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Eevee itself. Geodude looked 

a bit suspicious of them but they seemed friendly enough. Besides, they could 

call Brock and Onix should deal with them well enough (except Vaporeon). 

"Hello, are you that young mans pokemon?" Flareon said (in its own tongue, 

but for the benefit of everyone, its in English) 

"Yes, thank you. Well, I used to be the pokemon of your trainer, but yes, we 

are Brock's pokemon. He takes good care of us." Vulpix nodded and Geodude and 

Zubat also nodded. 

Flareon was a bit shocked (and it wasn't just because Jolteon had its spines 

readily by its butt) hearing that Vulpix was one of Suzie's pokemon. 

Vulpix, a smart pokemon, caught on well. "You are one of Suzie's pokemon 

aren't you?" 

Flareon and co nodded as Eevee took charge. 

"Suzie seems.....interested in him." Eevee said. 

Vulpix nodded. "Yes, they've been friends, but had to seperate on journeys. 

It seems fate has reunited with them." 

Geodude nodded. "I'd agree with that." 

Zubat sleepily agreed, the light didn't agree with it that much. 

Vaporeon looked at the pokemon over. 

"You seem good of heart. If you weren't, I'd kick your butts." Vap said. 

"Hey, I could beat you!" Zubat moaned. 

"Yeah, but them?" Flareon and Jolteon smirked at the bat. 

"Er..." 

"Stop fighting." moaned Geodude, always the rock hard peacemaker. 

"Yeah." Vulpix and Eevee said together. 

As everyone apologised, two voices were conversing nearby. No one but Zubat 

heard it because of its supersonic signals. 

(So, when do we put this scheme into operation?") the girl from earlier, 

Casey said. She had brown hair, black suit with white trousers on. 

(When lots of pokemon have been collected. Don't forget, I've got the night 

shift, and they have no idea who we really are. Those fake papers we stole 

and I.D were good enough for Uchikido to think we were top breeder material.) 

the male said. 

Zubat sweatdropped. This Casey and that man.... 

(So, Brian, what shall we do until then?) the girl said. 

(Well, we'll just play along for a while, then at night, when there are some 

promising pokemon, I'll grab them....) He traced his finger on the girls 

chest (and then I'll grab your....) 

Zubat instantly shut itself off. He may be blind, but even if he was, he 

didn't want to see or hear anymore. 

Zubat wasn't sure if this was genuine trouble, or just a missed plan. One 

thing was for sure, Brock and his friends had to know. 

They were all talking with Suzie's pokemon, who seemed to be getting some 

good conversation. Zubat was about to interrupt, when.... 

"Ah, there you are!" Two voices together said. 

Brock blushed (and Suzie did secretly) as they saw their pokemon together. 

"I guess your pokemon are becoming friends with yours! This is great!" Brock 

said. 

Suzie smiled, looking at the smiles of Flareon and Vulpix together. 

"Yes, I see. Flareon come." 

Flareon waved goodbye to Vulpix as Vaporeon smirked to Geodude, who faked a 

cursing at the water pokemon, as Eevee and Jolteon turned away as well. 

Vulpix and Geodude had smiles on their faces, but they couldn't really tell 

Zubats expression. 

"Well, Brock, I've got to check the west wing, and then we offically open. 

Good luck!" Suzie said, gave the young man another flashy smile and vacated. 

Brock smiled back, the red heat raising him again, but he headed back to his 

spot. 

He recalled his pokemon except Vulpix, Zubat couldn't do anything about it. 

He would tell Brock tonight. 

But little did he know was that Brock was already suspicious of Casey, he had 

definetly seen her somewhere before but he couldn't pace it...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(Time 12.00) 

Two hours after Suzie's Breeding Centre had opened, the place had already 

filled with nearly 100 applicants, and that was just in the west wing. 

Brock was sweating from the work, he had already filled the list to 90 

applicants, and numbered them in order. From the basic Caterpie and Oddish, 

he also had Sandshrews, Psyducks and Poliwhirls, to the odd uncontrollable 

one such as a Cubone and even a Venasaur at one point. He knew that Misty 

would be better that calming pokemon down, but he was ready to help raise 

them better. 

He had already started work on some of the pokemon. As his speciality was 

rock pokemon, he had already made a Graveller and a Rhyhorn feel at home. He 

also helped a Charmander using aromatherapy, the young man had studied many 

techniques, and had combined the wings of a tired young Pidgey, and calmed 

down a couple of terrified Cubones and Eevees. He always took Vulpix with 

them to help them calm down, but Vulpix decided not to help out with the 

water pokemon, for obvious reasons. 

Besides, even an Onix couldn't fit in these rooms. 

The main centre were for the hardest pokemon to train. These included 

Spearows, Onix' , Charizards', Scythers, Electrabuzzes and tough fighting 

pokemon. Beedrils were also a common sight, which were threatened from 

Suzie's corresponding Parasect and Flareon to get in line. For some reason, 

there was no trouble from then. 

Suzie, like Misty, had a magic touch for caring for pokemon. Suzie was 

terrific in everything. Even the thought of her was making Brock euphoric. 

At the moment, he was holding a supposedly weak Staryu, as his trainer was 

young and felt Staryu was tough to control. This was the best place for it 

and Brock nodded. Instead of taking Vulpix this time, he took Zubat, his only 

pokemon not weak against water. 

As Zubat was perched on his shoulder with a flailing Staryu, who Zubat had 

calmed down with a weak leech life, he decided it would be the best time to 

tell Brock what he had heard. 

Zubat proceeded to tell Brock about the 'plan' that was overheard, from the 

two workers, Brian and Casey. Brock wasn't sure whether to believe Zubat, but 

it was screeching its little wings so fast, Brock had to be careful that the 

bat pokemon didn't use leech life on him. 

But Brock had been suspicious of Casey before, and this confirmed it. Only 

two hours into a possible dream and he already had scandal. 

He did believe Zubat, but had to be careful. He didn't want to spread early 

controversy. 

So he told Zubat that he would keep an eye on them and wait for a chance to 

stop them. Zubat nodded its little head. 

Unknown to them, Staryu had also heard them, and admired a young man trying 

to stop villianly. Brock was washing it up at this moment, as the sun glowed 

through its crystal core. 

It yelled "HIYA!" meaning thank you. Brock guessed it was that, and gave it 

some Goldeen Style food, which the Staryu inhaled and seemed to enjoy. 

Brock smiled. He was going to make a batch of his special food for all the 

pokemon here as a start to the day. It was one of the jobs he didn't mind as 

much, he let a young man who seemed more suited to the introductory job than 

he was, David, carry on in his place as he started to cook. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Suzie was checking the two other wings as things were stable in the main 

area. Uchikido had promised to keep an eye on things, as her most trustworthy 

staff were on the job. 

She had checked the East Wing, and had a laughable site. Apparently a Goldeen 

had sprung loose from one of the tanks, and it took a hole colony of 

Butterfrees to get it back, which caused a lot of running and muking about. 

After a tired group finally restrained order, a Gloom decided at that time to 

unleash a deadly smell, scared of all the Butterfrees coming its way. Suzie, 

smartly, decided to vacate, and have a word with the leader later. 

She hoped Brock and co were coping better. 

As she entered, she was surprised to see a young man, David, taking the front 

job. 

"David, where's Brock?" she asked. 

"Out back Suzanne." he said. "Making some nice it smells like, and I'm not 

even a pokemon." he smirked. 

Suzie smiled. It looks like Brock had the right state of mind. 

She headed back, and indeed smelt something nice and hot. 

Brock was over a huge tureen, which looked like soup, but she knew it was 

only for pokemoon, by the purple colour coming out. Vulpix seemed to be 

offical taste-tester as she was enjoying a small bit of soup, giving it the 

paws up. Brock smiled and began work on his treats, his small cream balls, 

the food which Vulpix had first taken a shine to Brock, enjoying these 

things. If Vulpix loved them, and she was very fussy with food, then most of 

the pokemon should enjoy them as well. 

Suzie gave a cough back there, as Brock startled up. Other cooks also looked 

up, but continued working. 

Brock also continued working as Vulpix trotted over to her. Suzie picked it 

up as it burped, quite content. 

"Looks like you've kept yourself busy." she said. 

"I guess." he said, smiling, although what Zubat told him was still bugging 

his mind. 

By Suzie's side was her Eevee, who seemed to be sniffing the air. In a great 

jump, it leapt onto the table, and sniffed the soup. Brock kindly poured a 

small dish and gave Eevee some, which Eevee gratefully accepted. Within 

seconds, it was lapped up, and Eevee rubbed its tummy with a silly smile on 

its face. 

"I guess its good." Suzie said. 

Brock smirked. "Not as good as yours probably." 

Suzie shook her head. "I don't know. I've just finished making my treats for 

the pokemon, I didn't expect a master chef to be competiting with me!" she 

smiled, giving Brock a 'jealous' look. 

"Well...I er...well..." he stammered. 

Eevee and Vulpix laughed at the poor breeders inability to make sentences at 

this moment. 

"Well, I'd best be going around, see if everyone else is doing a good job 

also. Well done Brock." she said and gave him a playful nudge (unoticed by 

everyone else) as she walked to talk with the other cooks. 

Brock felt heat, and it wasn't from all the cooking as well. 

Eevee told Vulpix 'See ya!' before following its trainer/breeder to inspect 

the other cooking. Truth be told, it didn't think anything could taste much 

better than the last two bits of food it just had, Suzie's rice morsels and 

that small tureen of soup it enjoyed. 

Brock left the soup to warm as he inspected the cream balls for desert. The 

pokemon would enjoy them he hoped. Pikachu, Psyduck and Vulpix seemed to 

devour them so he hoped that it would be enough for 90 or so pokemon already. 

His dream was working closer to completion..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The potions that Suzie bought were from a good friend of hers, Cassandra, and 

they were perfect for the boss, the two people smirked. The pokemon weren't 

the only things they had their eyes on. 

As the two thieves currently known as Casey and Brian, really named Cassidy 

and Butch, looked over their target, they still recalled their brilliant 

espace and plan. 

After being turned in by that little cutey Misty, and those friends Ash, 

Brock and that cameraman, Snap, they had been in jail for a few months, and 

their pretty boy/girl looks had been turned into hours of torment. 

Until on day... 

...a riot broke out, confusing both prisoners and policemen. The electronic 

jamming in the cells that opened and closed them had gone haywire, and were 

opening and closing like mad. 

Of course, many escaped, and the police tried their hardest to stop them all. 

Stun gas and sleep powder were used to stop them, but two pokemon thieves 

escaped. 

Butch and Cassidy had sneakily passed and stole their pokemon instead of 

heading straight to the exit, which was blocked by Officer Jenny and co 

anyway. One of the pokemon was Butch' Koffing. Which caused a smokescreen, 

allowing them to escape unoticed passed Jenny. The smokescreen was then 

ignited by Cassidy's Magmar and that made extremely problems. Many prisoners 

and officers were injured, none luckily reported dead. If it were gas instead 

of poisoned smoke, it would have been a different story. 

At least it stopped the prisoners, but Jenny found out two had escaped. Two 

pokemon thieves, Cassidy and Butch.... 

After they escaped, they went to a Pokemon Centre and took out two trainee 

doctors, and stole their licences, identification, etc. They created some I.D 

papers just to prove themselves, Butch was a master at forgery, stole some 

pokemon at the same time, and bad a boom, bad a bing, back in business. 

Their pokemon were strong enough to do some serious damage, and to the 

pokemon in this centre, they were theirs. 

Butch had to resist his love Cassidy, they had made out too many times after 

there victory, even the best could get tired, so not to raise suspicion. They 

changed their appearances as best as they could, Cassidy dyed her hair brown, 

and tanned her skin, whilst Butch grew a moustache and beard, making him look 

much older than he was. 

Their plan was to simply steal as many pokemon on the nightshift, when he and 

Cassidy were together, which wouldn't happen in a couple of weeks, but 

Cassidy would be on her own one time, so she could see the surroundings. 

And it was simple, as they were really two promising Pokemon Breeders, Casey 

Senoj and Brian Yelnoc. 

They giggled. Their plan was perfect... 

..except they hadn't recognised Brock..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

It was a familiar phrase which was known as feeding time at the zoo. In this 

case, it was a frenzy as the aroma of delicious soup (well, for pokemon) made 

many pokemon rush at Rapidash speed to collect their fill in the main dining 

room of the west wing. 

The biggest dining room was in Suzie's wing of course, but Brock's food had 

certainly brought upon a crowd. His dessert was definetly the one they were 

looking forward too the most, as most pokemon had a secret sweet tooth they 

liked to hide from their trainers. 

As an already full Vulpix observed, a crowd of exactly 109 pokemon were 

enjoying a popular three course meal. The starter was the soup that had made 

them rush down in the first place, and it was met with content replies from 

every pokemon (in their own language) as Brock enjoyed the handiwork, but not 

the masses of pokemon that tried to crush him and the other workers from 

rushing down. 

The next course was simple, but delicious all the same. Prepared by some of 

the other cooks, it was a warm salad with breadcrumbs, along with toasted 

bread and any choice of toppings they wished. It was simple enough for the 

first day, and they had to be careful as some pokemon were vegetarians, so in 

the future, they had to prepare specific meals for certain pokemon. 

The final stage, the dessert, was again greeted with a mad rush of claws and 

grabbing. However, catching the looks of a swreatdropping crew, they calmed 

down and gently took a few dessert balls each, leaving some for the weaker 

pokemon there as well. 

They were devoured and inhaled, some pokemon had to have it mashed or 

liquified, such as the Staryu that Brock had helped earlier, but it enjoyed 

it as much as the others, and gave Brock its approvals with a high five and a 

loud 'HIYA!' 

Other pokemon were taken to their rooms quite content and now sleepy, even 

though it was only mid-afternoon. 

Brock smiled at his handiwork. Day one and he was already doing the things 

that he had hoped to do. He was in a top centre, and in just one day had 

helped raising pokemon, keeping their skin/fur in top shape, helped in 

cooking and feeding, washing and just enjoying their company, and he would be 

ready to do a proper pokemon massages soon. 

But a couple of things stuck in his mind. 

What Zubat had told him had bugged him. He saw the two people that Zubat was 

worried about. Casey, the receptionist was sitting down with a neutral 

expression, but it could be that she was looking at the most promising 

pokemon. The other person, Brian, with beard/moustache even though he 

couldn't be much older than Brock, just had a thoughtful look on his face. 

Brock did seemed to be agitated by Casey, but it was only the first day, and 

the information from a bat who couldn't see would usually be laughed upon. 

But Brock trusted all of his pokemon, and even though Zubat couldn't see, its 

supersonic hearing was excellent, and that was all that was needed to hear a 

concealed plan. 

He wasn't sure if this plan was genuine, but he couldn't be too careful. He 

would check to see what Casey was up to as she had the nightshift... 

And what would Suzie think about all this? Controversy at her star breeding 

centre? 

(meanwhile) 

Suzie looked at the main hall where the most promising breeders were helping 

her with the cleaning duties. The pokemon had undoubtedly enjoyed her meal, 

but as much as Brock's delicious stuff? She had to wander. 

She smiled. Things were looking good here so far on the opening day. No 

hitches (well, except for a couple in the less accomplished east wing), 

Uchikido had been very impressed with the way things were being handled, and 

she had met with an old friend. 

Suzie sat down with four pokemon warming her ankles (in the case of Flareon, 

a bit too much), snuggling up to their trainer. In her hand was a couple of 

her other pokemon, a Farfetch'd on her shoulder, and a Victrebell which she 

was pruning. 

She wondered that finally, after all her hard work, that her dreams had 

finally come true. Her main dream was to becoming the best breeder in the 

world, and for nearly 5 years she had grown in popularity, and besides 

Uchikido, she was seen as the best breeders in the last millenium, and she 

was still just 18. 

Her other dream was to enjoy life, meet a nice man, and settle down, and 

enjoy life as well as her job. 

Her first goal was nearing completion, but her second.... 

Did she see Brock as a friend, or possibly more? Since they last met, Brock 

was now taller than the young lader by two inches, Suzie was a tall girl at 5 

foot 10, but hr peaceful aura and beauty certainly didn't raise any hint of 

intimidation, unless she sent her experienced and powerful pokemon into 

battle. Rare, but people feared the strength of her pokemon. 

Suzie looked around her. Sure this was a dream job, but.... 

She stood up suddenly, making four nervous pokemon nearly attack but 

quietened down quickly. Letting Farfetch'd onto a branch and returning 

Victrebell, she would have another look round the place now. 

Any excuse to see Brock anyway............ 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"So how you coping, Brock?" Uchikido asked the young trainer/breeder. 

"All right, quite enjoying it actually." he smiled as Vulpix chirped. Brock 

had to stop an emergency in Suzie wing, a large Marowak had become a bit 

angry, so Brock teleported Onix over there which manage to Bind it long 

enough for a bit of anaesthetic and it was sent to its room, where it was 

beginning to calm down under the TLC it was getting (Marowaks damn unpretty, 

but there's no scrubs on him: THWACK! O.K, I get the message!) 

"How's the other people?" she asked, her face may have aged, but she still 

looked very pretty. 

"All right. I haven't got to know everyone yet, but we all share a common 

goal, and we've been alright so far....although..." Brock stuttered, he 

didn't want to tell Suzie, but maybe Uchikido would understand. 

"What?" the professor asked. 

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but my Zubat overheard a conversation 

between two of the employees, Brian and Casey I think. Apparently, they were 

holding a plan to take some of the pokemon here, and although I'm skeptical, 

I trust my pokemon, and whilst Zubat can't see, it's senses and hearing are 

excellent." he said. 

"Yes, a Zubat hearing is amplified by supersonic waves, allowing it to move 

without seeing as well. But this is a bit sudden, after one day..." she said. 

"I seem to have known them from somewhere, although I'm not sure who or 

where." Brock said. "All I know is that I don't trust them, and one of them 

has the nightshift tonight." Brock said. 

Uchikido looked in deep thought. 

"I suppose anything suspicious should be treated at the biggest Pokemon 

Breeding Centre." Uchikido whipped out a walk-talkie like device. "I'll tell 

Suzie...." 

"NO!" Brock said, a bit too loudly. Calmer, he said "No, if Suzie thinks 

something is going wrong, it will dishearten her. She has worked so hard for 

this dream, and she doesn't want anything bad like this on her first day. 

Please Professor, keep this a secret for the time being until I get some more 

proof." he asked. 

The Professor was surprised, but did concede defeat. The only proof was a 

supposed hearing from a Zubat, and that wouldn't stand in the face of court. 

"Allright, but only until you find some good proof. In the meantime, you 

better continue work. We expected at least another 50 entrants, and the 

pokemon can stay here for 2 days or a week, so we'd better get busy." 

Brock nodded and turned back, so that he could enter one of the new pokemon, 

another Cubone. They seemed to be the most popular patients here. 

He would never however let anything come between Suzie's dream. Nothing...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(Around 7.15) 

Suzie had congratulated the people on a fine job for the first day, although 

she did make a joke about the east wing having to clean up their act a bit. 

Many members blushed, but shrugged it off as many went to their homes. Suzie 

herself would be going to her large appartment area, see in the posh area of 

the island, but she was still a simple girl at heart, and just enjoyed the 

comfort of her armchair and her pokemon. 

But whilst many was heading for the nightclubs or the television, Brock had 

stayed hidden in the bushes out. The three people on shift were a former 

bodyguard, Slaine, defending the main wing, a scientist worker named Robert 

and Casey, their wing, a supposedly promising young breeder. 

He spied from the windows and he climbed onto the roof, where the open window 

would obvious see what she was doing. 

The main job of the night shift was to see how the pokemon were doing. 

Pokemon usually sleep from 7 to 7 in a darkened environment, and if they 

weren't asleep after an hour, the shift would put a sleeping aroma in their 

rooms, to calm and soothe themselves to sleep. 

Casey however was only interested in her notepad, where she looked in the 

rooms, started to write something and left, and proceeded to do so in the 

other rooms as well. 

Brock wasn't sure what she was up to, but he didn't like it. Suddenly, he 

wished to hell that Snap was here to take some shots. 

Even more suddenly, was one minute Brock was looking at the young lady taking 

notes, and the next minute, he was slipping off a very wet roof. 

'Oh crap!' was the immediate thought which went into the rock trainers head. 

He fell hard on the ground, making a loud crashing noise as well. 

Casey heard that and put on her torch. Brock froze in fear, what could he do? 

Casey walked out the door, sweatdropping, but had a weapon, an electric 

nightstick ready. Brock closed his eyes. 

As Casey looked to where the noise was, she saw the horrid sight. 

It was an Onix, asleep, and bouncing up and down slowly. 

Casey smirked. Her mind said 'I should catch it.' 

Unfortunately, the Onix had other ideas. A loud growl was enough to deter 

Casey, or rather Cassidy, and she decided, trying to wake up an Onix wouldn't 

be good for her health. 

She vacated back into the area. 

Onix opened an eye and got up. Brock sweatdropping like mad from the centre 

as he thanked Onix quietly. With that, Onix returned to his pokeball as the 

first idea which came into his head managed to work. 

He quietly slipped away, he had enough excitement for one day..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(3 days later) 

Everything had been going to plan so far for Suzie as far as she was 

concerned. Today, a number of pokemon had left, but more were being brought 

in by the second. The place was large, and with the west wing finally 

managing to contain 1,000 places to equal the east wing, now 10,000 places 

could be vacated in the skyscraper like building. They had almost ran out of 

spaces when the west wing, the newest only held 250, so they decided to 

unveil the rest of the hotel, the extention if you well, that had been 

prepared, not sure if would be used this early. It did, good for business, 

not so good for tired eyes. 

A rare pokemon had come in today, a really upset Lapras, brought in by an 

anon person as it was found upset and crying, and the Pokemon Centre couldn't 

do anything to help it. This was one Suzie would personally check. 

Brock had enjoyed Thursday's rest and now was back to work on Friday, cooking 

some eggs for his hungry workers as well as pokemon based cholestoral had 

made him quite popular with many workers, but not two. 

Brock didn't trust that Casey as far as he could throw her, and considering 

he was nearly 160 pounds of muscle at 16 years old and the girl was smaller, 

about 110 pounds, it would be quite a far way. 

And she seemed to be idly chatting away to Brain every opportunity she got. 

Uchikido had promised not to say anything to Suzie, but he was making sure 

they wouldn't get any opportunity. 

Tomorrow, Saturday, he would be put on night watch, but tonight Brian was. He 

would be there to check without him knowing hopefully. He didn't like this, 

but if they were stealing pokemon as Zubat thought they were, then.... 

He looked down. Vulpix was not with him. She was with Suzie, as Suzie's eevee 

pokemon enjoyed the young fox being around, and Suzie of course, loved Vulpix 

like an offspring, as did Brock. He felt a bit sad that Vulpix wasn't around, 

but at least it was with the one person he trusted fully, other than Ash and 

Misty. 

Ash was probably preparing for the Orange League now. Misty....he wasn't sure 

what she wanted to do, a water trainer, a pokemon nurse, the young lady had 

dreams like the rest of them, but no-one explored her that well, except maybe 

Ash. 

Maybe that's why he worried about Suzie. The two girls were different yet 

similar in ways. Despite Suzie's work, it seemed to leave her unfulfilled, 

like she had another asperation. He wondered how a girl's heart worked 

sometimes, maybe thats why he could never get a date. 

He chuckled, he hadn't gone ga-ga over anyone for a while, maybe because he 

was too busy. This side of him was like the serious side that he had adressed 

Ash with when they first battled. Then, Ash was an inexperienced trainer that 

Brock dismantled with ease. However, seeing Ash care for his pokemon as much 

as he did, made Brock realise what a guy he could be. 

He enjoyed many of his visitors throughout the trip as well. In Pewter, there 

wasn't may people he could talk too, his father was away, his mother 

deceased, and 10 younger siblings ready to tear your hair out. 

Instead, he met many people which he admired along with Suzie, that he saw a 

bit of him inside. In Dr. Proctors case, a bit too much! 

But indeed, there were many that helped him as much as they helped Ash. A.J 

was part trainer/part breeder, and gave specific foods to each of his 

pokemon. Brock's recipe was universal, but he knew now that even the best 

food can be boring, and A.J's inspiration helped there. 

Lara Laramie was another impressive young breeder, to raise so many pokemon 

in the wild. He wished to do that as well, he thought being raised with your 

own kind was the best strength for any pokemon. All of the pokemon weren't 

the most timid of creatures either, Raticates, Tauros' and Nidorinas, but she 

had done it. It would be an idea that he hoped to replocate in the future. 

People who showed that knowing your stuff could help very well. Gizelle 

showed it in a negative way, whilst Duplica showed it in a positive way. 

Gizelle was very intelligent, but seemed to rely on that too much. Whilst a 

trainer or breeder needs to know their pokemons limits and strengths, using 

that to too much of an extent could be your downfall, as Ash showed in the 

match with Pikachu against Cubone. On the other foot, Duplica only had one 

pokemon, but could it be beaten? She knew every pokemon's strengths, 

weaknesses and abilities, but never bragged about it, and beat opponents with 

a smile on her young face. Brock knew that he would have to cram his 

knowledge more extensively to cope with people like those. 

But of course, the most important of the people he met was his idol, Suzanne 

Rogers, Suzie to him and him alone it seemed in this place. I suppose it was 

favouritism, but he couldn't help it. Suzie was special, even more so than 

any of the other pretty girls he met, Gizelle, Lara, Aya, not a torch 

compared to the pure ethical beauty of Suzie. 

Brock was in love, and not in his normal way. He was in love with the person 

behind that beauty, the person he admired more than anyone, even his own 

father. 

And those two, if they did anything to ruin her work, he would see personally 

that they would be taught a lesson........ 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(that night) 

Brock had stayed behind. It had seemed that Brian had locked the place up, 

but he was now looking in the main wing and Brock knew it. He had his own set 

of keys looking what the young man was up to. 

Brian had this horrid feeling that something was up, but the records of all 

the pokemon had now been updated from the computer records, and he printed 

them off. There was another person in the east wing on night shift, but he 

wouldn't bother with that. 

The plan was to simply capture the pokemon in Ultra Balls supplied by the 

boss. Once again, the boss had favoured them over the idiots known as Jessie 

and James (although I think being in one episode and getting into jail is 

better than being in most episodes and getting into jail and escaping 

it....phew...) and with almost 100 balls, as well as 30 safari balls, they 

could catch the most promising out of the lot. 

Brian, or should I say Butch, was looking over the main wing, where most of 

the best pokemon, including that Lapras were. In a week, both he and Cassidy 

would be on the job, and they would wiped this place as clean as a whistle. 

He looked outside the rooms. Numbered and Named along the rooms included 

Lapras, Arcanine, Sandslash, Sandshrew, Starmie, Raticate and Weepingbell, 

all promising and strong pokemon. 

He smirked. After he and Cassidy got them to the boss, he would promote them, 

then they could have a long deserved vacation and then he and Cassidy could 

get back to..... 

"What are you doing?" 

Butch suddenly woke up from his personal fantasies and looked at a familiar 

face. He finally recognised the young man now. It was one of those creeps who 

had got him in jail. 

Butch cursed inwardly but couldn't let his true emotions and intentions show. 

"What?" Butch replied. 

"I said, what are you doing?" Brock said in an authoritive tone. 

"Just checking on the pokemon, seeing if they are alright." Butch didn't 

realise Brock was still here, and cursed again. 

"Yes, but aren't you supposed to be on the west wing?" Brock said, he didn't 

like this kind of attitude. 

"Yes, but I thought that because the main had more pokemon, they'd be in more 

trouble." Butch/Brian said. 

"That's why those are put up." Brock motioned above him. 

Butch noticed for the first time the security cameras and laser wires. He 

sweatdropped for a bit, but also knew that Cassidy had a knack for these kind 

of things. It would make things more difficult, but they could easily solve 

it. After all, they were part of the competent Team Rocket. 

"So? They can't get everything?" Butch said, now getting a bit peed off with 

this young man. 

"True, but I'm not sure Suzie would appreciate all this sneaking about." 

Brock crossed his arms. 

Butch was getting very agitated. He fingered a pokeball. "Breeder's pet...." 

he started. 

But Brock wasn't going to start. After hearing too many of Ash and Misty 

arguments, he wasn't going to get involved in one. He just turned away. 

Butch was eager to send in Koffing and just seep his energy, but decided calm 

and order was needed. 

When he was sure Brock had left, he also left, but entered back into the west 

wing. 

He got on a communicator, obviously to Cassidy. 

"Cass, Butch. Listen we've got a problem.......yeah, it's serious.....you 

know one of those kids that got us in the pen.....he's the main guy in the 

west wing, I didn't recognise him until I got a good look at him.........you 

thought that he looked familiar....no, I don't think he recognised me, but 

he's suspicious of me....what do we do..... 

A smile went on his twisted features. "I like it. You were always a bit 

twisted. Oh well, teach him a lesson....." 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(Saturday Night) 

Brock knew that at least the pokemon were safe tonight. He was on nightshift, 

and his four pokemon, Vulpix, Onix, Zubat and Geodude were just itching for a 

battle. He smirked, and made sure they wouldn't get that chance. 

Suzie had come and talked to him just before. She said that she was really 

impressed with the way he was handling things. He had a really magic with 

everything that mattered in Pokemon breeding, and Brock blushed. 

Vulpix had been teasing him and her on their relationship, but they both said 

it was professional. 'Yeah, right!' mused Vulpix. So why were their faces as 

bright as her fur? 

Brock had told all his pokemon about what Zubat had heard, but not Suzie. 

Uchikido had seemingly kept her promise as well. Vulpix looked upset that 

anyone would try something like that, and Geodude and Onix were ready to 

crush the opposition, literaly. A pissed off rock pokemon wasn't the best 

friend you could make in a battle situation. 

Brock checked on a sleeping Charmander, a napping Pikachu, cute sparks 

emerging, and an Ekans feeling warm alongside the radiator. 

Brock sat down, not really tired, but his energy had disipated for the night. 

At least his pokemon were there to keep him company. 

"(Geo geodude)What ya thinking?" Geodude asked his trainer. 

Brock sighed. "Nothing really....." 

"(Geodude)That girl?" Geodude asked bluntly. Geodude may be rock hard, but it 

wasn't dumb. Although his trainer was a sucker for pretty girls, he 

immediately knew that he felt something special for the young breeder. 

Brock nodded. He couldn't get Suzie off his mind. His shift would end at 

10.00, and it was 9.40, but for two hours he had been thinking of the young 

breeder that he admired.....and loved. Truly loved. Brock had never really 

been in true love before, but this....well, this was it. 

A phone rang in the background to break his train of thoughts. 

Brock groggily got up and answered it. 

"Hello.......yes this is Brock Flint..........yes.......I live th....what? 

WHAT? No way! Thanks...I'll be there." He put the phone down and pulled out 

two pokeballs. 

"Onix, Geodude, return!" he said. "Zubat, supersonic in the destruction of 

our appartment. Vulpix, come with me." he said and ran as fast as he could 

out the place, almost forgetting to lock it. 

Zubat flew by, getting very worried. The waves it had created had created the 

vibrations of heat waves, flaming among broken gravel and rock, and ashes..... 

Brock couldn't believe what he heard. It was only around a week since he had 

joined, and already he was literally destroyed. 

But a few steps later, he stopped. 

The appartment....was on fire.... 

Both his and the flat below were on fire. 

Ambulances were on the scene, as two people were badly burned, fortunately, 

alive. But Brock was seething.... 

Who could have......... 

Vulpix started sobbing...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As the ambulances came away, a sole Brock looked at the now charred remains 

of the housing. It had apparently started from the top, and not the bottom, 

showing whoever had started it had targetted him. The two people below were 

just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Who could do such a thing? He didn't understand it. 

He looked down and sat on a rock, and sighed. Tears were plainly visable. 

When it looked like everything had been going so well, his starting point, 

given to him by Uchikido had been burnt literaly to flames. 

Brock must have thought someone had it in for him..... 

He had never felt so alone..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(Suzie's appartment) 

"Suzie, Brock's appartment has been a victim of an arson attack!" Uchikido 

said desperately over the phone. 

Suzie seemed to forget to breathe for a few moments. She quickly recovered 

and managed to speak. 

"It's...been....burnt to the ground...." she quickly thought and remembered 

that Brock had nightshift duty tonight, so hopefully he wasn't in it. 

".......it seemed the lower half hasn't been so badly burnt, but the two 

people suffered heat exhaustaion and middle degree burns. Nothing serious, 

but still, this is very disturbing, especially when the flame seemed to start 

from the top rather than the bottom...." 

Uchikido realised that there was no voice on the other end. "Suzie, Suzie?!" 

"Oh sorry. I'd better get overthere." she said, put her coat on. "Flareon, 

Vaporeon, Jolteon, come with me. Eevee, keep things going. 

"What are you doing?" Uchikido said. 

"Brock needs a friend now.....I'm the only one he's got." she said and 

quickly put the phone down and hurried along. 

Uchikido got thinking. Had those two that Brock had gotten suspicious and 

done something about it? It was a long shot, but it was the only shot she had. 

She hoped that Suzie knew what she was doing..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Brock nearly smashed his fist through the rock. His fist was cut and bleeding 

now as he couldn't believe it. He belonged to the homeless.... 

He didn't know who could have done this. His only suspicion was.... 

"Here, let me help you." A soft touch hit his cut hand. 

Brock turned to see the friendly face of Suzie, with a bandage supply. 

Flareon and Vulpix had a quick chat, obviously about what was going on. 

Brock flinched at the touch but quickly absorbed it as tears still filled. 

"Are you alright Brock?" she said gently. 

Brock shook his head. "No, Suzie, why? All I've done is be good? Have my 

hours of fighting, or trying to be a ladies man, or just being me, have the 

gods destroyed me for that....." 

Suzie put her hands on her friends shoulders. 

"Brock, listen. It's not the end of the world. The heartless creeps that did 

this will pay, we'll make sure of that. Please Brock, do you think you would 

get like this normally...." 

Brock tried to remember the last time he had gotten this bad. It was when his 

mother died. It was so sudden and unexpected, that it shocked his family to 

the britches. After Brock had consolled his family, he began to accept the 

responsibility as the parent. He wouldn't fall like that. 

And he wouldn't fall here....for Suzie. Like the older sister or mother she 

was, she deeply cared for Brock and wouldn't let him get into a state like 

that. 

Brock nodded. 

"Suzie...I'm sorry....." 

Suzie gripped Brock in a consolling hug. Brock immediately felt relaxed as 

her softness enraptured the tough powerful skin of Brock's. Brock knew that 

someone had it for him, and he had a slight idea who it was, but now, he 

didn't care. He was in Suzie's arms, and he felt ultimately relaxed. 

A few tears were removed from his eyes, as Suzie (seemingly slowly) let go of 

the young male. Brock nodded to her. 

"Thanks." he said. 

Suzie nodded to him. 

"Brock, as you are homeless now, and the flat was owned by the couple below, 

the insurance should cover both areas, but for now....would you like to stay 

with me? I mean, I'm alone and I'd love the company. And I'm sure Vulpix 

wouldn't mind." 

"Vulpix!" agreed the fire-fox. 

Brock was totally shocked but glad. He'd hoped this would happen actually, 

and was surprised that Suzie asked him, instead of the other way round. 

"I'd love to." he said. 

Suzie took her younger friends hand as they walked out of here, instead of 

waiting for the taxi, or even getting into the small limo like car that Suzie 

had got there, they walked into the cool night air, the breeze calming Brock 

down, but he could have been dead, or the cause of a possible death below him. 

But with Suzie, almost all of that went out of the memory. And they were 

holding hands on the way to Suzie's appartment, looking at the pretty stars 

above them. 

In his opinion, Suzie's eyes were brighter than any star. 

Brock almost fell asleep, the softness and soothing winds were making him 

drowsy. But he continued on. 

Suzie had to do it, she knew, the poor guy was devastated. So why was she so 

nervous? Suzie knew that Brock living under the same roof would have a few 

problems to her, but she was secretly ravishing the thought of living a life 

with someone else, even if it was just a friend, and possibly just for a 

couple of weeks. 

Suzie sighed. Why was friendship so hard? 

Simple. 

It was wasn't friendship. 

It was more than that. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Suzie's appartment was quite large, had cable T.V, lava lamp, comfy sofas, 

one changed to a bed, where Brock was sleeping, Suzie had offered him the 

bed, but Brock refused, he said that Suzie was kind enough to let him be here. 

The fire was occupied by a snoozing Flareon and Vulpix, the two cute pokemon 

using each other for a pillow. Zubat wasn't allowed out, a bat would scare 

the you-know-what out of most of the pokemon, and Onix wasn't gonna trash 

done the place. Geodude however was released, as long as Vaporeon didn't get 

any ideas. Vaporeon tried to give it an innoncent look, and failed. 

Brock immediately changed attitudes, and felt relief that the gods had shone 

on him, and found an angel in Suzie. That was the only word he could say for 

a girl like that. Any girl who had the looks, kindness, ethnic beauty and 

beautiful smile like her, plus a passion for helping others, could only be 

called the best. Too good for someone like him, he thought. 

As Brock snoozed on the couch, Suzie looked at her friend more closely. 

He was like a cute little child, enjoying a nice night after an exhausting 

night. Which was true. Suzie smoothed back her hair and walked over to him. 

Suzie looked over his now more mature and handsome looking face. Suzie 

couldn't believe she was doing this. 

She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Goodnight Brock...." she said and went upstairs. 

Unknown to either of them, a certain fire-fox pokemon had one eye open at the 

scene.... 

..and was smiling like a goofy Koffing....... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(Next day) 

Suzie woke up at 7.30 in the morning, ready to get up and prepare her stuff. 

It was a day off for most people, but she had to prepare for future 

developments and new pokemon which were coming in. Reservations had been 

plentiful and she knew she'd have to be busy. 

Forgetting to change, her long silk silver nightdress shone with a radiance 

of white as she bundled into the kitchen. 

And she smelt a lovely aroma. 

Inside, she smiled, for more than one reason. 

Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon and Vulpix were sharing a huge bowl of 

food. Well, I share sharing, like arguing and scoffing as much as they could. 

Victrebell, Poliwrath, Cloyster, Farfetch'd and Wigglytuff were enjoying some 

of the sparkling water that Brock had prepared for them, whilst Zubat and 

Geodude enjoyed some different food, and Onix crunched some of his favourite 

jawbreakers outside. 

The other reason.... 

Brock hadn't bothered to put his vest on yet. Brock chest was basically pure 

muscle, lightly tans, not disgustingly musclular that he would pose all day 

in a mirror, but cute enough to make girls look at him twice. 

And Suzie wanted to look more than twice. Her eyes were almost bulging.... 

Snap out of it girl! she thought to herself. 

Brock, simmering some eggs, bacon and some toast already, finally noticed her 

appearance. He kept cool as he could, but that pretty face with nightdress 

was certainly causing his insides to water....he wanted to hold her in his 

arms....to delicately kiss her..... 

Shrugging his thoughts, he was thankful that she let him stay here after last 

nights disaster, he said "Good morning Suzie." he said. 

Suzie broke out of a possible trance and replied. "Good morning Brock." She 

looked at him. "That chest real?" 

Brock blushed. "Well....." 

Suzie went over and nudged him. "I'm just teasing you Brock. It's nice to 

have someone around....cooking something nice." she smiled. 

"Good." he said and set some eggs, potato waffles and bacon. Suzie accepted 

them, she wasn't overly fond of meat, but Brock had this way of making 

anything seem good..... 

The waffles were delicious! The best she'd ever tasted. She devoured them in 

style, whilst still acting ladylike as Brock joined her. 

"Good?" he asked. 

"Delicious." she said, absolutely truthfully. 

"That's good. It's just a little thank you for letting me be here 

after....what happened." he said sadly. 

Suzie touched his face and made him look at her. 

"Don't go back to that please Brock. Be the crazy enthuastic kid I knew 

first, the great young breeder and terrific cook." she said. 

Brock almost melted. He nodded as they continued to eat. 

Vulpix and Flareon smiled as they looked up from their lunch (allowing the 

three other eevees to sneak in a few extra bites) to see their two trainers 

with a hot flush on their faces. 

Suzie had never met a young man like Brock. She may be in her young adult 

years, but this young man was making her heart go crazy. She couldn't think 

of him like this, she wanted to be a pupil of hers, like a younger 

brother...but she couldn't help it. She had male attention, many young males 

had seeked for her...and failed, not recognised her for her true self. 

But Brock was different. No one looked at her like brock did. It was like he 

was exploring her thoughts. They were so familiar that it was almost uncanny. 

Suzie couldn't believe she was falling for a 16 year old, but she was. 

Brock couldn't believe the kindness Suzie was doing this for him. She had 

already taught him so much, she didn't have to it. Of course he was glad, but 

who was there for him minutes after the disaster, she was? 

There was no one he cared for more than this young woman now. 

Silently, he finished his meal and removed the plates so he could wash up, 

not even letting Suzie even consider doing it. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

In their appartment, Butch was claiming his reward for doing a successful 

warning to Brock. 

Of course, it was him an Cassidy who pulled it off, simply flew overhead with 

hangliders, sent some petrol, a match and some of Koffing's gas. Simple 

really. 

Brock wouldn't mess with them now. This Friday was when they would capture 

the pokemon, whilst Brock would be too bust trying to afford to rent a new 

appartment. 

Brock smiled an evil smile to Cassidy who was standing beside him, almost 

naked apart from bra and panties. A beautiful and cruel form, perfect for the 

pretty boy Butch as the people in prison called him. 

Their job would soon be completed, but not without a little fun..... 

Butch kissed Cassidy on the mouth, lifted her up to his hips and just drove 

himself on the bed. 

And was ready to drive more into Cassidy.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(Next day) 

Suzie and Brock walked together to the nearby centre, more brightly than 

expected. Both seemed to have relaxed more now, even with Brock's recently 

problems. 

Suzie greeted the people with her traditional smile and asked them to 

continue with their good work. 

They accepted that as Suzie walked over to Brock. 

"You'll be O.K, won't you?" she asked, concerned. 

"Yes Suzie, thanks for everything. Remember, I'll pay my share for food and 

rent here. I don't want a free ride here...." he said. 

"That's kind of you Brock." Suzie said, thinking he's more concerned about me 

rather than himself. No-one has ever treated me like this before..... 

"See ya Suzie..." he smiled as Vulpix was busy licking her cheek. Suzie 

smiled and walked off to the main wing. 

Brock sighed and decided to head to the chef's area. Cooking always took his 

mind off things, whether good or bad. 

Meanwhile..... 

(intercom) 'Suzie, Prof. Uchikido wishes to speak with you in the main office 

now. It's personal and urgent. Thank you." 

Suzie was surprised, but didn't question the authority of Professor Uchikido. 

Suzie headed off to the main office in the highest part of the main wing in 

the skyscraper like building as the young professor was waiting. 

"Thanks for coming Suzie." she said as the two girls shook hands. "Sit down." 

she did. 

Uchikido looked at her with a serious look. "I came to speak about what 

happened with Brock. I thought this would be the best time. 

Suzie nodded. "He's fine. He's living with me for the time being 

until....things...develop..." she said, sounded a bit upset. 

"I see." Uchikido said, seeing an attraction that was more than admiation 

between teacher and student. 

"Anyway, there is something I think you should know. Brock promised me not to 

tell you, but I think with whats happened, it is relevant and important 

enough for you to know now." Uchikido said. 

"O.K." Suzie said, her pretty features weren't as calm as normal. 

"You see, one of Brock's pokemon, Zubat, had overhead a conversation between 

two members of your breeding staff, Casey and Brian, talk about a plan 

designed to capture pokemon to give to their 'boss'. Now, it may be 

exaggeration but...." 

"....A Zubat's hearing is rarely wrong." Suzie nodded. 

"Anyway, the night before the burning, Brock had caught Brian acting 

suspicious in the main wing, as he was supposed to look after the west wing. 

He didn't go into the doors to check the pokemon, he just wrote things down. 

And a week ago, he said he saw Casey doing the same thing." Uchikido said. 

Suzie was a bit surprised. "Two employees being like this? Why didn't he tell 

me sooner?" 

"He was worried about you. He knew this was your dream, and controversy this 

early could wreck it." she said bluntly. 

"To blazes with it! Doesn't he know he was...." she stopped herself in time. 

The end of the sentence was 'also my dream', good job she shut up quickly. 

More to the point, she calmed down. "What do we do?" 

"Well, they are put together for night shift on Friday night. Until then, we 

look in their personal records and see if we can find anything. I'll warn 

Brock, but don't say anything about this to him. He'll die if he knew." 

Suzie nodded. Her admiration for the young man was growing by the second. His 

life could be in danger and he still cared for her more...... 

She was falling in love, and she knew it..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(the morning when the supposed thievery would take place) 

Brock looked over at the table as he started to clean up the table things. 

Suzie was already in for work and he didn't have to be in for another hour, 

but he was a bit nervous. 

He was going to stop Brian and Casey tonight, their supposed thievery may 

take place, and he had found a nice good hiding place. 

His four pokemon, Onix, Geodude, Zubat and Vulpix would have to do their best 

to subdue them before the police came. Of course, if it were nothing, then 

neither he or Suzie would have to worry about anything. 

Suzie, always Suzie. He cared about her more than anything else, and to see 

that her dream and wellbeing wasn't destroyed, he'd do anything. She had done 

enough for him and he felt it was his duty. 

As he sighed and slowly washed up his small collection of breakfast things, 

he thought that he'd just concerntrate on work, don't act suscipious, and 

just hope and pray that Zubat was wrong...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Uchikido and Suzie were busy talking in the main office. 

"Are you sure about this Suzie?" Uchikido said. 

"I'm pretty sure now I've seen the records." Suzie sighed. 

They dug up the records of Casey Senoj and Brian Yelnoc. They got the 

identification that they her highly young breeders, but they checked it with 

their DNA scan. 

Absolutely no match. 

It was customary for employees and customers to be scans as they came in, 

although very few people knew about it except for Suzie, Uchikido and some of 

the higher authorities. Even Brock didn't know this. 

The DNA showed them to be Butch Dance and Cassidy Sun, two alleged members of 

Team Rocket. They were shocked, especially as the real Casey and Brian had 

been reported missing, possibly dead. More likely no-one knew who they were 

via Cassidy and Butch somehow obtaining all their identification. 

"We'd better arrest them now." Uchikido said. 

"NO!" Suzie shouted. 

Uchikido looked confused. 

"If we arrest them now, Brock will know you told and we are supposed to be 

best friends...and who knows what Team Rocket have up their sleeves. Even 

though Brock said about the scam, they may not still attempt it." Suzie said. 

"Then what do you propose?" Uchikido said. 

Suzie raised a pokeball. 

"Subtlity." she said simply. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Brock was in a bit of a daze for the rest of the day. Many people around him 

who liked the young man and what he was doing for the place were concerned 

and asked if he was all right, perhaps the incident at his home had now 

started to sink in. Brock said to them that he was fine, just a bit tired. 

Yes, tired of those two. 

Brian and Casey had been seen talking to each other privately a few times. 

Brock only saw out of the corners of his slit eye, but he saw them. 

More than once. 

Brock went back to cooking some processed food for a couple of Staryus and a 

weakened Oddish, this Oddish in particular had made a shine on him and 

enjoyed it when Brock came to it. It had been feeling much better for a whil, 

it seems Brock's strength was transferring to it. 

Today though, Oddish sensed Brock's distress, and tried hard to comfort it. 

Brock said to it; 

"IS it one of those time when you feel that the world is coming to an end?" 

he said, whilst patting the radish pokemon. 

"Odd-ish..." it said softly, as it tried to calm him down. 

Brock smiled feebily, as he gave Oddish its liquified meal, and left the room 

slowly. 

Brock enjoyed his work, but it seemed that every profession, no matter how 

perfect, had its probems. 

And there were two big problems he was going to flush out tonight..... 

At least he hoped....... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(That night) 

Brock hiding place behind the Golem chart was perfect. After saying goodnight 

to some of the staff and pokemon, he hid quietly behind the Golem chart in 

the main wing. He knew the cameras might see him but he was taking a risk 

tonight. His brown tanned skin matched well in the darkness and the Golem 

chart, almost a perfect camouflage. 

Almost on cue, his thoughts were confirmed. 

Two shuriken throwing stars were thrown with accuracy at the cameras, 

disabling them, and the red beams into the main area of Pokemon seemed to 

fizz out of action. 

Cassidy smiled as the computer she was working on made sure the beams were 

hacked off. 

Butch slid in, ready with some Ultra Balls and specially designed Safari 

Balls. 

Cassidy was smirking like a Cheshire Cat. Of course, all cats have their 

claws...... 

"It's interesting what a little love power can do..." Butch said with his 

annoying voice to Brock's ear seemingly wishing to grin from ear to ear. 

"I know. Here are the creme de la creme of the pokeworld, and we are about to 

snap them all up.." Cassidy smirked. 

"I don't suppose we'll get any trouble here?" Butch said. 

"Not unless Jessie and James come here.....(sarcastic laugh)....besides we've 

disabled all the defences, no-ones here, what are you worrying about?" 

Cassidy said. 

"What about that Brock, and of course, Suzie?" Butch said. 

"Did you see him today? It seems to be sinking in what we did to his 

appartment. I guess that depression and all that work have finally degraded 

him. He'll have forgoten all about us." Cassidy smirked. 

Brock angered. 

"Well, Butch after this theft.....what do we do?" 

"You know Cassidy, the usual...." 

Brock angered even more. Those were Butch and Cassidy, from Team Rocket? He 

should have known..... 

He calmed down and was ready to make his appearance after they tried to steal 

them. He had a plan. The police had already been called, and well...... 

As Cassidy and Butch snuck into the main hallways with a skeleton key, Brock 

went over and removed their key and locked the door. Now, we'd see who gets 

the last laugh..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

About 20 minutes later, Cassidy and Butch had come back with huge smiles on 

their faces, and a bag full of pokeballs. 

"A Lapras, Dratini, Parasect, Sandslash....it's too good to be true...." 

Cassidy smirked. 

"And do you know what the best part is......" Butch said. 

"What?" 

"We're here, with all these pokemon, and there is no-one else who knows about 

this." Butch said. 

"I BEG TO DIFFER!" 

Butch and Cassidy froze. That voice.... 

They turned around.... 

To see a very pissed off Brock staring at them. 

"Well, well, I thought we had destroyed your home, but I guess your heart is 

too big and your head too stupid to see what no means." Cassidy said. 

"Make a run for it." Butch said. 

"Good idea." said Cassidy. Although both Butch and Cassidy were older than 

Brock, neither of them were as tall as the young man, and they felt that a 

pissed off 6 foot musclular man wasn't the best thing to go through when 

trying to capture pokemon. 

Brock just stood there confident. 

They tried to open the door, but couldn't find the key. And they couldn't 

smash the door open. 

Brock looked smug as he released a pokeball. "Onix, bind them now!" 

The huge rock snake emerged looking at the two victims. Cassidy looked 

terrified but Butch was more calm. 

"Poliwrath, stop him." he said, using one of his three main pokemon. Both he 

and Cassidy had three pokemon, he had Koffing, Rhyhorn and Poliwrath, she had 

Raticate, Magmar and Butterfree. 

Poliwrath eyed the huge Onix with a 'You gotta be kidding look?' even if it 

was a rock pokemon, the intidimation factor kicked in. 

Brock released another pokemon. "Zubat take out Poliwrath. Wing attack!" 

Onix stood back as the less intimidating Zubat flew out, flying around 

Poliwrath and Butch and Cassidy, annoying them to death. Poliwrath couldn't 

get a straight shot in. 

"We'd better release all our pokemon." Butch said. 

"Good idea. GO!" they said together. 

Out came Koffing, Rhyhorn, Raticate, Butterfree and Magmar. 

With Onix and Zubat out already, Brock released Vulpix and Geodude. 

The battle was on. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Suzie had already been escorted by an Officer Jenny, but decided to try and 

stop this herself. She had her own key ready to enter, especially hearing 

that Brock had already called the police. 

That means he must be in there! 

'If anything happens to him...' she thought as she prepared to open the door. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The battle was tense. It seemed Brock's pokemon had more experience battling 

than Butch and Cassidys. Zubat had taken out Poliwrath and was now tiring 

against Butterfree. Raticate had also fallen thanks to Geodude, and now four 

was against four. 

Magmar was having a flame-a-thon against Vulpix, Rhyhorn was pooping its 

pants against Onix, Butterfree was taking out Geodude and Koffing was taking 

out Zubat. 

Soon it was just the 4 remaining pokemon of B and C against Onix and Vulpix. 

"Rhyhorn, takedown!" 

"Onix, rock throw!" 

Rhyhorn was finally taken out, but Koffing counter-attacked, slamming its 

body into Onix's head. Onix screamed as Vulpix sent it away with its flames. 

Butterfree was also having trouble to keep up with the fire pokemon and 

Magmar was trying to fight both of them well. 

Suddenly, a water blast came from nowhere. 

Magmar screamed as Brock looked around. 

It was a Staryu, the first patient he had successfully treated, and also an 

Oddish. 

Oddish let loose with sleep powder on some of Butch and Cassidy's pokemon 

before using a weak poison attack. It wasn't much but it could help. 

It was then Suzie made an appearance. 

"Brock!" she screamed. 

Brock looked as a tired Onix and a strong Vulpix looked at the new comer. 

"Magmar, flame spin!" 

Magmar flew in like a spinning top, expanding flames around it. The 

resounding blast wasn't hurting Brock's pokemon, but unfortunately.... 

...Suzie got hit by the resounding flames. 

She screamed and fell back, clutching her inflamed side. 

"SUZIE!" screamed Brock. 

He decided to end this now. 

"Onix, BIDE TM on Magmar! Vulpix, FIRE SPIN Butterfree and Koffing!" 

Onix looked at Magmar with anger. It had been a while since he used this 

attack. Brock rarely used it unless something really angered him. 

And seeing Suzie like this angered Onix and Vulpix very much. 

With a loud roar, Onix smashed the Magmar with a body slam, near four times 

its original strength, sending Magmar crashing into the walls, it flopped 

unconscious. 

Vulpix's greatest attack, Fire Spin, sent a cyclone of fire onto the two 

airborne pokemon. Koffing blasted away, whilst Butterfree fell hard. 

A Staryu and an Oddish cheered in the background as Brock looked at the two 

criminals. He wanted Onix to crush their bodies and Vulpix to make them into 

Rocket Flambe... 

Suzie.... 

He looked at his hurt friend and thought that was more important. He rushed 

over to her. 

"Suzie, please, speak, are you O.K?" he asked, trying to help her into a 

sitting position. 

Suzie tried to sit up, but her side was burning up. There was so much pain in 

the area and tears were springing to her eyes. 

Brock knew that she was near passing out, which was good, as Onix had bound 

the too criminals and Jenny had finally decided to make her presence known. 

"Criminal records.....stealing identity...breaking out of jail....attempted 

grand theft...hmm...I think the judges will throw the book at you..." Jenny 

said. 

Butch and Cassidy were just having enough problems breathing. 

Brock held Suzie in his arms, tears springing into her eyes. 

The four eevees and a Victrebell had been released, and were very, very, 

threatening looking to the two criminals. With Onix crushing them, a 

policewoman nagging them and five angry pokemon at their feet, it wasn't 

looking good for the so called competent members of Team Rocket. 

"Oh Suzie...why did you do this?" Brock said with tears in his eyes. 

"I knew....what you were doing....I had to help you...." Suzie said, the pain 

now making her near unconsciousness. 

"You shouldn't....oh Suzie...." he held her in his arms and the gentleness of 

her was making him even more sad, and hopelessly in love with her. 

"Brock..." Suzie managed to get out before she passed out. 

"Suzie...." he bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you dammit, 

you'd better not give up on me now!" he said. 

He picked her up in his arms and headed out. Luckily, there was an ambulance 

there, Suzie had been worried that he may have come to harm. Instead, it was 

the other way round. 

The doctors and assistants saw Suzie's red, inflamed side. They gasped as 

Brock gentled put her onto a stretcher and watched as they took her in the 

ambulance and were ready to speed off. 

Brock turned to see two handcuffed criminals being led away by Officer Jenny. 

Brock gave them a look which would have killed them on the spot. If Suzie had 

been harmed badly, or worse, Brock would make sure they would have a living 

hell...... 

"You love her don't you?" 

Brock looked around to see the kind face of Professor Uchikido. 

"Yes, I love her. She is really special, she doesn't deserve to be in this 

situation. It should have been me." Brock said. 

The female professor put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Brock, she may not have deserved this, but she deserves you my friend. Her 

feelings for you have certainly been confused but I know she deeply cares for 

you. And I have never met such a kind and determinded soul like yours Brock." 

She looked ahead to where the ambulance was. 

"You saved the pokemon from being stole, and did it by yourself. You are a 

hero dammit, and a hero always gets the girl." she smiled. 

Brock had to smile himself. 

"I take it you'll be at her side now." she side. 

"Absolutely." Brock said. 

Uchikido made her way to her own car. "Hop in." 

Brock nodded. 

Vulpix by his side, hoped that Suzie would come through this.... 

...because if she didn't, Brock wouldn't. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

They made the hospital in record time. Brock and Uchikido asked where the 

breeder Suzanne Rogers was being held. The doctors told them that she was in 

the central centre, where they rushed to. 

She was in one of the main rooms, where GP's told her that she had an 

inflamed side, like an appendix inflamation, but not as bad. The flame 

however, attacked the nervous system, putting her in a state of frozen shock. 

This shock would put her in unconscious for who knew how long, she may remain 

in a coma even, and for a long time. Brock didn't like the sound of that. 

The blood in his face had drained and a fainted state replaced Brock's 

worried look. Uchikido noticed this and sat him down. Brock soon fell asleep. 

Uchikido looked at Brock, and Vulpix trying to get to sleep itself as it 

nuzzled by the breeder. Uchikido didn't like seeing either Brock or Suzie 

like this, but it was kind of expected. 

Sighing, she had to leave. With Suzie out of commission, she would have to 

take general control of the breeding centre. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(2 days later) 

Brock had been given leave of his duties after people realised his part in 

saving the pokemon, and the poor situation he was in at the moment. People 

had a feeling that Suzie and Brock were closer than friends, but they kept 

their feelings to themselves. 

As Brian and Casey were now incapacitated, the real Brian and Casey had to be 

found. They had seemingly fallen of the face of the planet with no 

identification, but with the DNA files, they could hopefully find them. 

Brock in the meantime had spent most of his time either in Suzie's 

appartment, feeding her pokemon and his, taking good care of them, and the 

other half taking them to see Suzie, especially Eevee, who was really worried 

about her trainer. 

Everytime Brock came in, Suzie's beautiful face was in a peaceful sleep. The 

doctors didn't know when she would wake up and Brock was becoming 

increasingly worried. 

As Eevee hopped onto the breeder, and hoped to wake her up by licking her and 

nuzzling up to her, Brock put Vulpix on her side, and held her hand. 

"Please Suzie, you've got to get better....please....I can't live on without 

you....please...." 

Fresh tears came from the 16 year old breeder. No-one thought he would take 

it this hard, but it seemed that tough shell of his had cracked. 

He put his hand on her forehead and traced his hand around her chocolate 

cream hair and around her face. Brock held her in his arms and sobbed 

uncontrobally, which sent Eevee and Vulpix over the edge, and they started to 

bawl as well. 

Vulpix and Eevee cuddled by Brock, trying to console him, as he had been 

crying for 2 days straight since the incident, and both wished that Butch and 

Cassidy would be put on the electric chair for making their friends be like 

this. 

The threesome remained there for almost an hour that day. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(A week later) 

Uchikido had taken good control of the place, but admittingly, it wasn't the 

same without Suzie or Brock. Brock wanted to return but the Professor 

wouldn't have any of it. He was in no condition. He had hardly gotten any 

sleep in over a week, and his state would be more a downfall for his staff 

and pokemon. 

Brock had once again entered the hospital, this time with a couple of gifts. 

A bouquet of red roses, and a locket made in the shape of one of his own 

boulder badges, made of pure aquamarine crystal. 

Meanwhile.... 

The doctor had just left, smiling. Signs were that her blood pressure was 

relaxing and she was now sleeping. She would awake soon, the doctor chuckled. 

That friend of hers was going to get a pleasant surprise. 

Moments later..... 

Suzie's eyes fluttered open. Very slowly, but she awake. A tiredness still 

enraptured her, and she wanted to go to sleep. 

But something was pulling her to stay awake. 

Brock. 

A sense, that the handsome young breeder was here. His touch had been on her 

and his tears had found their spell around the young girl. 

Suzie would presume that the doctors would have made her better. 

But she knew that it was Brock that had brought her from the dead. 

Her side still hurt like hell, probably the reason why she felt tiredness. 

But she wasn't going to sleep until Brock came in. 

At least she wouldn't have to wait long....... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Brock entered the room, not seeing any doctors, hoping for a better condition. 

Suzie instinctivelly closed her eyes, this would be a surprise for the young 

breeder that she admire...no, loved so much. 

Brock fingered the locket, a beautiful present for a beautiful girl, the girl 

he admired...and loved so much. 

Brock put the flowers in a vase for the young breeder and fingered the locket. 

"I'm not sure if I should give you this, but this is a present which I hope 

you'll love. You'd better awake now Suzie....." 

Brock tenderly put the locket, gently, around Suzie's neck. He looked at her 

face, fresh tears threatened to spread to her. 

Vulpix nudged him. Brock wouldn't cry now, he had used up enough tears. 

He looked at her. So peaceful. So delicate and beautiful. Like a flower. 

Without thinking, he bent over and kissed her on the lips. 

"I love you Suzie....." 

Suddenly, a sensation was felt on his lips. Brock opened his eyes to see a 

warmth fill him. 

Suzie was kissing him back, passionately. Brock was shocked. Not just because 

of the kiss, but that..... 

He gently broke it. "Suzie?" 

Suzie opened her eyes. "Yes Brock....I'm (cough) allright....." 

Brock tears did come, but this time out of happiness. He couldn't believe it! 

Vulpix chirped and hopped into Suzie's arms. Suzie wrapped them around 

Vulpix, followed by her four eevee pokemon, who Brock had brought. 

"Oh Vulpix, Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, I've missed you..." she said, 

a bit tired, but nevertheless happy. 

Brock's despair and tiredness had turned into joy and adrelin, he wipes his 

eyes and smiled at the sight. He almost forgotten about the kiss she had just 

given him. He clapped his mouth. Had she heard what he said.... 

A doctor came in. 

"Oh, I see our patient is O.K. I noticed that her pressure in her blood and 

nervous system had calmed down sufficient enough for her to be sleeping 

instead of being in a coma state. " the doctor looked at Brock. 

"I think you should be proud of yourself. You kept her going, and 

theoretically, you saved her." he said. 

"Thanks....doc....." he stammered. 

Suzie held her Eevee as it was busy licking her face off and for the first 

time in a while, she giggled. 

Brock turned to her as the doctor left them alone. 

"Er...Suzie....did you..er...hear what I said....." 

"Yep, everything. Thanks for the locket...it's beautiful.....as are the 

flowers...." she smiled. 

"Everything?" 

"Yep." she said, now smirking. 

"Oh great..." Brock murmured. 

Suzie put a hand on his. 

Brock looked at her. 

"Brock.....there is no-one I love more in this world now than you. No-one has 

cared for me like you, you treated me like a true person, not a pretty girl 

or the fabulous breeder that people usually only see me as." 

She sighed. "Before this, I had hardly lived a normal life. Believe it or 

not, perhaps when Butch and Cassidy burnt your appartment, they actually help 

me. They help me establish my feelings and live a normal life....with a great 

friend." 

Suzie forced Brock to sit on the side of the bed. "But now.....I want us to 

be more than friends...." she said and put a hand on his face. 

Brock gulped. He had dreamt about this moment for so long, he couldn't 

believe it was coming true. 

Suddenly Brock felt his head being moved as Suzie tipped over and kissed him 

full on the lips again. 

Brock noticed how gentle she was in her lips. Warm and soft, like herself, 

Brock kissed her back softly and gently. Suzie wrapped her arms around Brock, 

newfound energy seemingly entering her body. Brock put her on his lap without 

subconsciouslly thinking as her softness and warmth of her body made him 

euphoric. He wrapped his arms around Suzie and kissed her with such 

expression that Suzie was taken aback and almost fainted again, but this time 

with pleasure. Neither a thought came as Suzie started to fiddle with his 

shirt...and then her own... 

"AHEM!" 

Both were startled as a doctor came in, with a stern look at the new couple. 

"You know, there are hotels for that sort of thing...this is a hospital...and 

I think the patient has to remain here for a bit...." 

Brock nodded as Suzie scrambled off his lap back into the hospital bed. The 

doctor shook his head at Brock as a few giggling pokemon looked at their 

trainers/breeders with amusement on their faces. 

Brocks face was flushed as Suzie had turned pale white. Vulpix suddenly 

wished that she had a camera, or at least Snap was with them. 

"Now Suzie, now you are awake, maybe we can see what your condition is 

like...." the doctor said. Brock took the hint as he recalled Vulpix and gave 

Suzie her pokeballs. 

"Goodbye Brock." Suzie said in a soft, sexy voice. 

Brock stammered. "Er...bye...Suzie...." he said, embarassed and quickly 

vacaed the hospital, embarrassed but happy. 

Very happy. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(1 week later) 

Brock was picking up Suzie from the hospital today. A week ago, she had 

finally come round and both had found each other, their true dream. 

He had returned to his job, with renewed spirits and everyone was happy to 

have Brock back. Also, the real Casey and Brian had been found and had been 

offered jobs to return to their old lives. They of course, accepted and were 

settling in well. 

With everything that had gone on, he could have forgiven Cassidy and Butch 

for what they did. 

But when they appeared in court later in the week, Brock wouldn't be so 

forgiving. 

But today he was in happy mode, as was little Vulpix. 

Suzie had been released as Brock visited her with a new gift to his new love. 

Suzie loved them as much as she loved him. They kept their relationship to 

themselves, although Uchikido had a secret wink behind both of them every 

time they looked in her direction. 

Suzie would have to walk with the aid of softening crutches as the pain would 

make her tired and unable to walk well, but the crutches were designed to 

prevent that, without causing discomfort. She could walk normally most times 

though, so she didn't like using them. 

Of course, that went out of the window as Brock via Uchikido came out to see 

her smiling face. 

Suzie shouted his name and walked quickly to the young man and gave him a big 

bear hug and a kiss on the cheeks. Brock blushed as he ushered the young lady 

in the car as Uchikido smiled at the new couple. 

This was going to be an interesting new relationship...both professional and 

personal..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(the night after the court) 

As predicted, Butch and Cassidy had the book thrown at them. Evidence from 

Jenny and Brock proved their connection with past and current crimes, and 

Suzie's damage showed human damage caused by the two criminals. They were put 

down to state prison for a long time. 

Brock was enjoying a night with his new love by the fire. Suzie was feeling 

quite tired at the mo, whilst Flareon and Vulpix were nuzzling each other. It 

seemed that they weren't the only couple which had got together. Brock 

chuckled to himself whilst reading his book. 

The day had been tiring for both of them and Brock noticed Suzie yawn. 

Tomorrow was a day off and both needed the lie-in. 

"Are you alright Suzie?" he said. 

"I'm just tired, thank you Brock. I'll think I'll go to bed." she said. 

Brock smiled and walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight then...." 

he started but Suzie grabbed his hand. "What?" 

"Well...I was wondering.....could I....." she sounded really nervous. 

"Yeah?" Brock said softly. 

"Well...can I sleep with you tonight?" she said quickly. 

Brock felt like he had been hit by a speeding train. "WHAT?" 

Suzie blushed. "Well...t's just...with us getting together...I've been 

feeling lonely and scared at night as the pain haunts me. That memory will 

haunt me for a while...but whilst I'm with you, it vanishes. My life has 

changed because of you Brock....and I'd appreciate the company. I guess I'm a 

bit scared......" 

Brock was unable to comprehend this. He was in a bit of shock. Him and 

Suzie....sleeping together? 

He managed to blubber out a few words. 

"You are not trying anything though..." Suzie said in a masterful voice. 

"Darn." Brock said as they both giggled. Brock smiled as Suzie yawned. "O.K, 

you can....." he said as Suzie almost fell asleep right there. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. 

"I can't get up." she moaned. Brock smiled. "No problem." and lifted her up 

into his arms easily as he carried her upstairs to the king sized bed in 

Suzie's room. 

He laid her on top of the bed as he went to his normal room. "I'm just 

getting changed. No peeking..." he smirked as Suzie smiled to him. 

Brock was busy contemplating everything. Him, with Suzie? It was a very 

morbid thought, but a thought he hoped for in the future. God, he loved her. 

As he returned, with no shirt, showing his muscular chest, with oversized 

bottoms, he gasped. 

Suzie was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. It seemed she was going to 

put her nightdress on, but stopped when Brock came in. 

Brock immediately turned around and covered his eyes. "I'm sorry Suzie. I'm 

sorry, I'll g...." 

Suzie reached for his hand. Brock didn't let go. Suzie smiled at him and put 

his hand on her back. Then she reached up and kissed him. 

Brock's passion meter went off the scale. Suzie used her hands to massage 

brock's muscular chest as Brock began carressing her back. As Suzie broke the 

kiss, her hand linked with Brocks and led her over to the bed. 

Brock nervously got in as Suzie playfully put a finger, almost challenging to 

come in. 

As they rested, Suzie turned to Brock. 

"Well, Brock, what do you think?" 

"I think I'm dreaming." 

Suzie smiled. "Well, don't wake up." And went into a long, sweet kiss on the 

mouth. 

Suzie had finally established her dream. To live a life with a great young 

man and a great job. It was sweet how no-one cared for her like he did, and 

she was happy that she had found that man for herself now. 

Brock really thought he was dreaming. He was kissing Suzie very sweetly now, 

neither one of them wanting to breathe. Brock put his hands around her neck 

as they hugged each other lightly. He wondered why Suzie had 'forgotten' to 

put her nightdress on. 

Soon, Suzie had fallen asleep in Brock's arms. Brock held her tight, never 

wanted to let go. If Suzie was frightened any more, he would be very 

surprised. He smiled. 

Life was perfect now. 

And outside the room, a large audience enjoyed a share of poke-corn and 

snacks. 

An Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Farfetch'd, Growlithe, Parasect, 

Butterfree, Lapras, Poliwrath, Cloyster, Vileplume, Starmie, Victrebell, 

Exeggutor, Raichu, Clefable, Arcannine, Wigglytuff, Vulpix, Geodude, Zubat 

and even an Onix were gathered around a small hole found in Brock's room 

which they had located, enjoying the show well. 

Unfortunately, Brock saw a glint of Onix's eye and they all sweatdropped. 

Brock put the covers around them. "Mind your own business!" 

Vulpix chuckled as the others joined in. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

So, thats the first epic E-CAMP romance novel, and I don't think it came out 

too bad. The other four will be just as long so don't expect anything less. 

Next will be a jessie and james romance, which will have a time-line in line 

with this fanfic, so no-one gets confused. 

I know that this fanfic focused on Brock and Suzie, but I enjoyed it, I think 

they'd be quite a nice couple. I'm not sure if anyone would agree with me, 

but hey. 


	2. Chapter 2: Jessie and James

The E-Camp Pokemon Romance Novels: 

The E-Camp Pokemon Romance Novels: 

E-Camp stands for 

Eager: (Brock Romance) 

Certain (Jessie and James Romance) 

Annoying (Gary Romance) 

Minor (A.J and Duplica Romance) 

Popular (Ash and Misty Romance) 

Certain: A Jessie/James Romance 

AUTHORS NOTES: 

This is the fanfic I've had the most difficulty with in terms of ideas, but 

I've still managed to go through with it. 

This is set after TR have 'blasted off' again from a battle with Ash and co 

on Daidai Island. It is set a few days after Brock meets Suzie, and keep in 

mind that they were substitutes for Giovanni at Viridan Gym. (Yes, I've 

learnt a lot more since the beginning of Pokemon League) 

I make Jessie and James more competent, and a bit evil, but also caring at 

parts, so there is always someone to love and hate here..... 

APPEARING IN THIS FANFIC: 

Jessie 

James (not forgetting Meowth) 

Damien (briefly) and Farfetch'd Guy (briefly) 

Jessiebelle 

James Parents (as well as Growlithe) 

Giovanni 

Cassandra 

Aya 

Koga 

Officer Jenny 

NOTE: Once again, forgive my lack of pokemon knowledge in this fic, as I said, this was done over two years ago. Jessie has a Shelder in this fic for whatever reason I don't know so…

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Another visit to the doctors thanks to Ash and that Pikachu. Jessie's three 

pokemon, Arbok, Likitung and Shelder weren't enjoying the ground treatment as 

much as the air treatment, as a mumbling Meowth groaned as it helded its 

charm. 

Jessie was getting sick of this. Why can't they just forget that Pikachu, go 

onto other things? Stealing rare pokemon...a Pikachu wasn't rare, although 

its power was very rare....... 

She looked at three disgruntled pokemon and returned them to their pokeballs. 

Sighing, she turned to.... 

"JAMES!" 

James wasn't there. He hadn't landed where they had. 

Meowth was moaning about the dent in his charm. Mr. Pussy Foot obviously 

hadn't noticed until Jessie smacked some sense into his narcassistic head. 

"James!" she cried, not sure what had happened to him. Instinctivelly, she 

felt extremely worried. Sure, he was pain, and an idiot, and always thought 

about food...but still, he had a cute smile, and they had been friends since 

Pokemon Tech. 

And now, that was the most important thing on her mind...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

When James came round, he felt like he hit his head on a rock in a swimming 

pool. 

Well, it was a close second..... 

James gasped. 

He was in a beautiful pond, glistening with sunlight. And what he saw he 

thought was a dream. 

Herds of dratini, leaping and splashing around with glisten around them, that 

spark of aura shimmered within their beautiful bodies. 

James thought 'So this was what it was like to be in heaven.' He pinched 

himself. 

It hurt. He was still alive? 

The dratini sensed the human, with mistrust. James put on a non threatening 

pose. No thought of capturing the Dratini came into his mind. This was the 

first sense of peace he had in a while, not since he was reunited with Jessie 

after finally showing Jessiebell the back door thanks to Growly. 

Also in the water were a few friendly Seaking and Magikarp, but the Dratini 

obviously were more highstrung. But one of them looked at James with huge 

inquisitve eyes...almost sad eyes..... 

James looked lost in them as this Dratini was obviously trying to sense him 

out. James wasn't really bad, and wasn't as stupid as many of his enemies and 

friends thought he was. He looked at the Dratini, and fiddled in his pockets. 

It was a packet of tinned slices, perfect for a young Dratini. 

The Dratini sniffed at the food and at James, and then a smile came across 

its face. It extended its long tail to the Team Rocket member. 

James couldn't remember when he felt this good. With a smile, he also 

outstretched his hand to shake the Dratini's tail. 

The other Dratini smiled as they seemingly breathed a huge sigh of 

relief........ 

....before a shrill female voice surrounded the horizon. 

"JAMES!" it screeched. Most Dratini thought the world was coming to an end, 

James knew it was only Jessie. 

His feelings towards Jessie were rather mixed since joining Team Rocket. They 

knew each other since Pokemon Tech, and had been good friends since then, 

although the two got into more than their fair share of arguments. Because 

they knew each other inside out, it was obvious that when they joined Team 

Rocket Giovanni would put them together. 

So why hadn't they done a single thing right...... 

James sighed as the friendly Dratini went beside him as the others looked 

around, awaiting the first comet. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Meowth commented about how she was getting worried about him, which resulted 

from a prompt decking from the 17 year old Team Rocket Member. 

Truth be told, she was a bit worried. He could have landed anywhere, he could 

be unconscious, or worse..... 

She cared for the young man, indeed, a bit more than she let up on, and was 

extremely worried that her partner and best friend could be...... 

After shoving through a horde of bushes, she saw a shocking sight. 

James, was relaxing, by a huge pool of....DRATINI? 

Rare Dratini! A barrel full of them! The boss would surely promote them if 

they caught that many! 

James was obviously waiting for her so that they could catch the dragon 

pokemon. Now, to do that we should...... 

Another screeching sound above them caught Jessie's attention as two big bird 

pokemon dived upon her and tried to tear her hair. 

Of course, this resulted in a very angry young lady. 

But the two pokemon, a Fearow and a Pidgeot, ignored her red face and carried 

on towards the pool. 

James saw them a little bit late as they dived towards the pool, trying to 

snatch some of the fish pokemon. Worse was that the Fearow was a bit 

short-sighted, and the long dratini would make an excellent eel or snake dish. 

The Dratini that James had befriended was slower on the ground than it was on 

the water. The Fearow made a dash for it.... 

James stepped in its way, intent on throwing a punch, but instead got tackled 

and was about to be the recipient of a Drill Peck. 

Jessie on the other hand, was seething. How dare they mock her beautiful 

figure and hair? Three pokeballs were ready and waiting to be used..... 

James was defenceless, he couldn't reach for the pokeball which contained 

Weezing, and was about to be fallen by this vicious bird creature. He closed 

his eyes.... 

He opened them, expecting the worst, but instead, saw the Fearow being forced 

back by Dratini, using its Slam attack. 

Fearow was slightly dazed as Dratini used Wrap against Fearow, trying to 

suffocate it. 

Meanwhile.... 

Shellder, Likitung and Arbok had been released as the Pidgeot, looking for 

the Magikarp and Seaking which it feasted on, was treated to a less than 

inviting sight.... 

A giant snake wasn't really pleasant. 

"Arbok, poison sting! Likitung, screech! Shelder, bite!" 

Likitung screech made Pidgeot feel weaker and went down slightly. As Shelder 

flew in and bit the tail, Arbok sent a few poison needles to weaken the bird 

pokemon. 

James had now released Weezing and Victrebell, as they and Dratini attacked 

Fearow. 

"Weezing, Smoke Screen! Victrebell, Razor Leaf!" 

As Weezing blinded it, Victrebell shot many razor sharp leaves making the 

Fearo scream in pain. 

Jessie was weakening Pidgeot, but had to recall Shelder and Arbok, Pidgeot 

was very strong, as just Likitung was left. 

"Likitung, disable!" 

Likitung shimmering tongue sent waves of energy towards the Pidgeot. It 

started to move but not on its own accord, as Likitung tried it's best to 

defeat this tough foe. 

Pidgeot however, managed to break out of it and slammed into Likitung again. 

Likitung looked weak....... 

Victrebell's acid had done enough to put up the Fearow as Dratini used 

Thunder Wave. Fearow nearly fell but still managed to take out Victrebell and 

Weezing. Dratini looked worried.... 

Suddenly.... 

All the Dratinis glowed in a light as the water in their pond started to 

circulate. 

James looked shocked. Were the Dratini's ready to perform.... 

...Dragon Rage..... 

He shuddered remembering the Gyarados he once had, and how that attack had 

almost put them out of commission for good...... 

But this time it was the Fearow and Pidgeot which would go....for good...... 

The water flew upwards in a powerful cyclone, ditching the two bird pokemon 

out of the equation...and leaving them alone. 

Dratini squeaked with delight as James smiled and picked it up. 

"That was great. It's been a while since...the feeling of victory was in my 

veins." James said as he hugged the Dratini. 

Meanwhile, Jessie was contemplating two things. 

"Those damn birds have ruined my perfection......but look at all the 

Dratini's here. They are mine...." 

James realised he'd have to shut her up soon otherwise the Dratini's may have 

another target. 

"Jessie!" he screamed. 

Jessie's thoughts of being on the boss' good side were interrupted by the 

voice of her long time partner and friend, James. 

"James? You're all right!" she gave a smile to him as she walked over to him 

to give him a slight hug, showing that she was worried about the young man. 

As James opened his mouth to say something, Meowth interrupted the little 

'moment.' 

"SO HOW DO WE CAPTURE THESE DANGED DRATINI THEN?" he moaned. 

James sweatdropped. 

Meowth suddenly felt like he was on a hill of water....well, he was.... 

Meowth screamed as he flew 20 feet back, slamming into a tree. 

James' new friend, Dratini, hissed at Jessie and Jessie nervously stepped 

back as they prepared to attack again.... 

"No, don't hurt her! She's a friend, she means you no harm....we won't harm 

you, or catch you....we'll just leave. Thanks for saving me!" James said, and 

quickly walked away, dragging Jessie before she was the recipient of another 

dragon rage. 

As they were far enough, Jessie finally relinquished herself from James grasp 

and slapped him. 

"Why did you do that? There were herds of dratini...ready for picking..." 

Jessie said. 

James, usually the dumb one, however had quite a compelling argument. 

"Lets recap partner. First, they are many, we are few, and they are ones with 

powerful dragon rage attack. Next, do we have a plan, or anything to catch 

the dratini? Hell no. Third, they just saved your and my life, if not just 

your looks. Now, what kind of gratitude is that?" James said. 

"You forget James, we have no gratitude." Jessie said. The incident of Dr. 

Proctor was in her head. 

"Yes, with humans, but not with pokemon. Besides, then we weren't in death 

mode, we were here. I don't like being on the recieving end of a high speed 

Pidgeot." he said. 

"I was!" she screamed. James chuckled. 

"Well, did you recall your pokemon?" Jessie asked. 

James sweatdropped. He did, didn't he? He wasn't that stupid (that an 

oxymoron if I ever heard one).... 

...he wasn't. (Phew!) 

He checked his three pokeballs. Weezing, Victr..... 

Three? 

He released the third one and a smile was on his face. 

It was the Dratini that befriended him, with a blush on its blue face. 

"Er....." James said as the Dratini hugged him. 

"I guess James has a new pokemon." Jessie said to herself then shook her 

head. "Ain't ya gonna turn that to the boss?" she asked. 

James shook his head and held it like a valuable treasure. "No way! This 

Dratini is my friend, it's not going to the boss, I wanna raise it myself, 

it's been a while since I got a new pokemon.....never mind one this valuable 

or powerful....." 

Jessie shook her head, but acknowledged the decision. Normally, she would be 

literally jumping down his throat to get back on the boss' good side, and a 

Dratini would have helped by the bucketload. But they did save them from the 

Pidgeot and Fearow, and besides, the Dratini could be helpful in catching the 

Pikachu... 

A stirring came from nearby them. 

It was a recovering Meowth. 

"Huh....where...am....I...." he mumbled. 

"Shall we help him?" James said. 

"Nah, let him recover. He'll find us...(sighs)...he always does....." moaned 

Jessie. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

After Jessie and James (and a now recovered Meowth) went on their way, they 

wondered how to capture the Pikachu. 

James however wanted to perhaps capture rare pokemon not Pikachu. It hurt too 

much and they always lost. Perhaps they should look for alternatives. 

Jessie seemed to agree with her partner (for once) but Meowth had obvious had 

too many problems with the Pikachu to back down, and after reminding he is 

the top cat, and going into long verbal arguments, Jessie finally asked Arbok 

to bind Meowth (much to relief of this author). 

James looked at the map and realised now they were off the island, they could 

go three paths, one was all the way back to Viridan, where their boss was, 

not a good idea. 

The other two ways were a much shorter path to either Fuschia City or to a 

new area named Potionsville. They were sure that was a familiar area, 

although neither Jessie and James could remember why they had been there. 

Probably the pest as usual..... 

They could go to Evolution Mountain again, perhaps there were some Eevee 

there or some stones. They smiled. They actually beat the Eevee brothers 

pokemon, until Eevee itself actually beat the weakened Arbok and Weezing. It 

was a shallow victory, but one anyway for Mikey. 

They were contemplating where they were going when a trainer emerged, kicking 

a rock. It wasn't pleased, looking like he had just been hit by a flood. 

Conclusion: an attempt to catch the Dratini...failed....... 

The young man needed a boost. He had lots of pokemon and had won many 

battles, but still....not catching a Dratini.... 

Then he smiled. He recognised the two ahead of them. It was Team Rocket, the 

two oafs who were beaten up by his one time charmander. He cursed, it might 

be stronger now, and he only had one good fire pokemon, a Ninetales, so he 

may need a pick me up. 

Damien smirked. "Ey, you lot!" 

Jessie and James had already spotted him, although they didn't recognise him. 

"You adressing us?" James said. 

"Yeah, I challenge you two to a Pokemon battle." he smirked. His belt 

consisted of 12 pokemon, and a pouch containing many more. 

Jessie gasped, but James smiled. "I accept." he smirked. He had a plan 

(another first). 

Jessie looked at her partner. Did James have a chance against this kid? 

But James was whispering something to the pokeball containing Dratini, and 

also to Meowth. He then whispered it to Jessie, and she smiled. 

"We'll challenge you, 6 on 6." Jessie said. 

Damien smirked. "Ya on!" 

Jessie sent out Shelder, her weakest pokemon. Damien released Clefairy. 

"All right, shelder, shot cannon!" 

"Clefairy, light screen!" 

Jessie sweatdropped. This Clefairy must have been well trained. 

Shelder seemingly bounced off the shield, but no-one noticed Meowth sneak 

behind him, watching and waiting... 

It seems James had some intelligence after all.... 

After Clefairy pounded Shelder into the ground, Jessie returned it and James 

told her to release Arbok. 

The large snake emerged as Clefairy looked scared. 

"Clefary, defence curl!" 

"Arbok, bind!" 

Arbok squeezed the Clefairy in mid move and Clefairy had no chance. Damien 

returned it and was going to send out Ninetales, when..... 

"Hey, where's my bag? AGGH!" 

His belt had been removed and he was now in his underpants. 

Meowth was laughing his head off as Damien realised his prediciment, Meowth 

had a belt and his bag, altogether consisting of 29 pokemon (1 was missing, 

his Clefairy). 

"That was a haul!" James smirked. 

"You were right, without the pest, we can pull it off!" Jessie screamed in 

delight. It had been a while since they done something right. 

Damien was seething. 

"I'll thump ya'all into the ground...." 

"Dratini, go!" James said. 

As the water dragon/snake creature emerged, Damien was in shock. 

"How...how...did you get..." 

"Dratini, work with Arbok, use bind on that human!" James said. 

"Arbok, wrap him up!" Jessie said. 

Damien, look upon thy doom..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Damien's ankles were tied by a Dratini whilst Arbok was yawning, wrapping up 

the young trainer. If Damien could scream, he would, but his mouth was gagged 

by Arbok wrap. Meanwhile, Jessie and James were counting their haul. 

A Grimer, Squirtle, Ninetales, Weezing, Venasaur, Golbat, Arbok, Pidgeotto, 

Persian, Scyther, Fearow, Cubone, Electrabuzz, Sandshrew, Pinsir, Gyarados, 

Nidorino, Doduo, Butterfree, Beedril, Vileplume, Eevee, Jolteon, Golduck, 

Onix, Electrode,Hitmonchan, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Staryu, Starmie, Jynx....." 

And one Clefairy, which James simply walked up to the struggling Damien and 

perked it up from his hands..... 

Of course, some were gleed and some despised. The Persian had to go to the 

boss, Meowth would refuse to work with them. The rare and strong would also 

go to the boss, so that meant the Venasaur, Scyther, Electrabuzz, Sanshrew, 

Pinsir, Gyarados, Nidorino, Vileplume, Golduck, Onix, Chansey, Kangaskhan and 

Jynx would go...... 

They would call him with the others and ask which ones he would like....but 

then again, he'd might ask for all of them. 

So they decided to give him all except for the Grimer (which James took), 

Hitmonchan (which Jessie took, she liked fighting pokemon), Eevee (which 

Jessie had) and Jolteon (which James took). The rest went to the boss. 

"Wow, we're getting good! We may become champions of the world yet!" James 

said happily. 

Jessie smirked evilly to her partners and then to Damien. 

"Arbok, return!" 

"Dratini, return!" 

Damien felt his binds go and he was seething. 

"I'll crush you!" he screamed and ran at them. 

Suddenly, around him there was smoke (from James Weezing of course), and 

Damien couldn't see a damn thing. 

Next thing he knew, they were gone.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Jessie and James deftly went into the trees with a smile. They looked at 

their new pokemon as they saw a pay-phone to the south. 

"The boss will be pleased as punch...." James smirked when Jessie put a hand 

over the mouth of the blue haired man. 

"Wha..." 

"Look there..." she said and smirked. James did as well. 

It wasn't Ash, but revenge was revenge..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"O.K, Farfetched, Sword's Dance!" 

Farfetched started to bruise the stray Oddish which had foolishly walked in 

its path. 

"Go pokeball!" 

The ball hit the radish like pokemon and was sucked in. As the light dimmed, 

the boy with the Farfetch'd, (who we'll cal Tefar) celebrated his latest 

capture. 

The young boy now had some true good pokemon. Oddish, Tauros, Nidorina, 

Raticate, Hitmonlee and of course his best buddy, Farfetch'd. 

"Far, far fetch'd!" it squawked. 

"Well, farfetch'd, our journey is just starting. Hey, maybe the Ranch has 

some more pokemon they can lend out..." 

"Sorry, but you are lending them to us....." said a female voice. 

As the two figures materialised, the male spoke. 

"Well, you aren't Ash, but you'll do." he said. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said. 

"To unite our peoples within our nation!" James said. 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love...." Jessie said. 

"....to extend our reach to the stars above..." James said. 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light!" Jessie said. 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said. 

And then a Farfetch'd squawked as a Meowth landed beside it. 

"Meowth, that's right!" 

Tefar growled as the figures he stole three pokemon from before emerged. 

"Listen, I've changed, no need for revenge..." Tefar tried to reason. 

"But we haven't...and last time you tried to plee you gave us 4 dozen 

voltorbs...." James said, the memory wasn't pleasant. 

"But this time, you won't get away...and we'll take your pokemon..." she said. 

"NO CHANCE!" Tefar growled and released his 6 pokemon, Farfetch'd already 

out, along with Raticate, Tauros, Nidorina, Hitmonlee and his new pokemon, 

Oddish. 

"Here we go!" Jessie and James said together and released three pokemon each. 

From Jessie bunch, came Eevee, Arbok and Likitung. 

From James bunch came Jolteon, Weezing and Dratini. 

Tefar sweatdropped. 

Jessie would have loved to use her new Hitmonchan, but decided to test out 

Eevee. Eevee's can be useful enough pokemon, she didn't know which one to 

evolve in, so she decided to see how strong it was..... 

"Farfetch'd, Swords Dance! Raticate, hyper fang! Tauros, Tackle! Nidorina, 

Horn Drill! Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick! Oddish, Sleep Powder!" 

"Eevee, quick attack! Arbok, poison sting! Likitung, supersonic!" 

"Jolteon, thundershock! (he gleed, it was like having Pikachu) Weezing, 

poison gas attack! Dratini, slam!" 

The battle was on. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Tefar couldn't believe it. These jokes.....Team Rocket, were marmalizing him. 

Every time Eevee used Quick Attack, it shot at the speed of light, 

literaly...Oddish and Raticate had been already taken out, and Meowth was for 

once, helping by attacking Farfetched as Weezing and Arbok double-teaming 

Tauros. Eevee decided to help Meowth now the odds were turning over their 

favour. Likitung and Dratini were keeping Hirmonlee under waps and Jolteon 

was taking out Nidorina. 

It wasn't long before Tefar knelted down besides 6 hurt pokemon. 

Soon, 6 pokeballs emerged and were captured, under their two new trainers. 

Jessie and James smirked. 

"Now, unless you want Meowth to scratch your insides out, I suggest you run 

off little boy..." Jessie said in a calm, but evil voice. 

Tefar was beyong consolling. 

"Farfetch'd....." he said. Weezing's smoke had once again gave Team Rocket 

their exit. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As they got to the phone booth, they decided to send Tauros and Farfetch'd to 

the boss, and Jessie would keep Hitmonlee and Raticate, whilst James got 

Oddish and Nidorina. 

They would finally get to call him on doing something right. The last time 

they saw him, they had substituted him in Viridan as they faced Ash, with 

some strong ground pokemon...and still lost. 

As the video screen came on, the sinister dark man emerged. A man only few 

knew his real name and even fewer his double purpose. Gym leader of Viridan 

and boss of Team Rocket. 

His name was Giovanni and he loved strong and rare pokemon. 

So he was very surprised when he saw his 'idiots' as he called them emerge on 

the screen with smug grins on their faces. 

"You.......well, it's been a while, what have you called to help on now?" 

Giovanni said, bored. 

"Actually boss....we've got some pokemon for you...." Jessie smiled, proud 

how that so easily rolled off her tongue. She had never said it to the boss, 

but she was pleased how that was much easier to say than expected. 

The look on Giovanni's face was priceless. He was flabbergasted, it was rare 

for the man to show emotion, but a helpless one? 

"WHAT?" he gasped. 

"Quite a few actually...." James smirked as he activated the teleporting 

service from the machine one at a time. 

Giovanni, in his base in Viridan, saw not one, not two, but many pokemon 

come. From there, he sighed as normal pokemon such as Squirtle, Pidgeotto, a 

Fearow (he was a bit surprised), an Arbok and Weezing, a Dodou... 

He was pleasantly surprised when an Electrabuzz, Jynx, Pinsir and Persian 

came. Other good pokemon included Venasaur, Scyther, Sandshrew, Pinsir, 

Gyarados, Nidorino, Vileplume, Golduck, Onix, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Tauros and 

Farfetch'd. There were many simple ones as well, but there were good enough, 

and at least they had succeeded for him.... 

"Well, I don't know what to say, or how to say it, but I guess 

congratulations are in order..." Giovanni muttered. 

Meowth smiled as he saw the Persian in the background give it the evil eye. 

He was getting worried..... 

"Now, as we are short on staff at the moment, I want you to do something for 

me..." the boss said. 

"Sir." all three said together. 

"There is a certain gym leader who has been giving me....problems....within 

my gym...he is Koga, Fuschia gym leader..." 

J and J nodded, they remembered the gym where they came so close to victory. 

"I have discussed sending a couple of my 'trainers' to battle him for gym 

ownership. The League has approved, considering I have more authority than 

Koga does in the League...so..." 

"As you two specify in poison pokemon, I'm sending you two to battle for gym 

ownership of Fuschia Gym!" 

Jessie and James gasped. This was a huge opportunity! They could get 

rich...the boss trusted them...." 

"Boss, we'll do you proud!" Meowth smirked. The confidence in the two humans 

had reached their ego level to the limit. 

"Good, if you succeed, you two will not just get the jobs, you will get a 

cash bonus and promotion in Team Rocket, and you will become top cat again 

Meowtj." Gio snirked. 

The Persian heard this and ignored it, but secretly sweatdropped. 

Meowth had stars in his eyes as did Jessie and James. 

"Thank you sir!" J and J said. 

"O.K, you are dismissed." Gio hung up and smirked. 

"Fools...." he said under his breath. 

And the Persian's strong hearing was accompained by a sigh of relief...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

TO RECAP: 

James now has; 

Weezing 

Victrebell 

Dratini 

Oddish 

Nidorina 

Grimer 

Jolteon 

Jessie now has; 

Arbok 

Likitung 

Shelder 

Hitmonlee 

Raticate 

Hitmonchan 

Eevee 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Fuschia Gym wasn't far away. With 6 pokemon with poisoned based attacks 

(Arbok, Weezing, Nidorina, Grimer and I think Oddish and Victrebell, don't 

quote me on that), Jessie and James were really feeling like Team Rocket: 

champions of the world. 

The long walk however made James thoughts more than winning ownership of a 

gym. 

As much as he despised Giovanni at times, he had to thank him for letting him 

and Jessie work together for so long. It had really brought them closer 

together, not just in friendship, but James wondered about other feelings as 

well. 

A vivid memory of their tales in tailing the pest were few which were 

memorable. But the ones which were were all good for him and Jessie. 

Surviving together after being shipwrecked as they embraced each other, the 

solid beating of the drums, working together in Dr. Proctor's hospital 

(although the way Proctor was sweet-talking Jessie upset him: this is true, 

take a look at poor James face)......but one episode came to mind quite well. 

It was one of the rare occassions when they didn't blast off. 

It was when he ran away from Jessiebell. 

After Growly destroyed Jessiebell's Vileplume, he sadly walked away from the 

mansion, not because of wealth and his parents, because of his beloved puppy 

pokemon. 

But after one sad exit, he made a mad dash for the balloon, which for some 

reason Jessie had left behind James 'Wanted' sign. 

He hoped in it, hoping that he wasn't too late..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

James knew that Jessiebell looked like Jessie, but unlike Jessiebell, Jessie 

wasn't raised from a rich lifestyle, a lifestyle he detested. Although he'd 

love to get rich, it would be by his own work, rather than his parent's 

money, as to get it, he'd marry the 'perfect' woman, and his parents would be 

on to him how to spend it and such and such. His worst nightmare. 

No, he'd do it his own way...and with Jessie. 

Jessie was never rich, and her determination to become rich was so high that 

she was visibly forcing him to get married. But then, she quickly saw the 

error of her ways. Unfortunately, Jessiebell had decided to interupt. 

With a suprising ally (Pikachu) and a current one (Growly) they got out of 

jail and now he was searching for his best friend. 

He saw her, chatting to Meowth. 

"...(sigh)I guess James decided to hang up his Team Rocket Costume...." she 

said. 

"I guess all that money was too tempting for James to give up." Meowth sighed. 

James smirked. How wrong were they? 

James was always one for making an entrance. So why not? 

"Prepare for trouble?" 

Jessie looked up in shock as did Meowth. Meowth said "It's him!" 

Jessie saw a young, handsome face with a cute smile, which she hadn't seen in 

a long time. 

At the same time she smiled and with relief, spoke. "Make it double." And 

with a giggling schoolish laugh, Jessie ran to the lowering balloon as James 

held out his hand. With relative ease, James hoisted the 17 year old 

Rocketter and placed her in the basket. 

"I guess we're not gonna get rich this time!" Jessie said. 

"Guess not. They wouldn't give me the inheritence.." James said shyly. 

"Well, theres always next time. We may not make a lot of money...." Jessie 

looked intp James face and smiled. 

"....but we sure have got our freedom!" 

James nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Double Trouble time!" He extended his hand. 

"Sounds great to me James." 

They shook. They were looking into each others faces. As they started to 

move.... 

"HEY WAIT, YOU FORGOT MEOWTH!" 

An interuptive feline of course as both Jessie and James started to blush. 

They sighed. I suppose they'd better come for the little hairball..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

James woke up from his little daydream as he remembered the plan. They were 

practicing their 6 poison based pokemon and trying to focus what kind of 

attacks they had. 

Grimer was pretty weak, but knew Minimise and Disable. James already knew how 

strong Victrebell was, it was very strong. Oddish was stronger than it looked 

as well, it knew many attacks and might bring the eliment of surprise into 

play. Nidorina was perhaps the strongest of the new pokemon and Arbok and 

Weezing were their star players of course. 

"O.K, Oddish, release your Sleep Powder!" James said, at the smallest version 

of his nemesis' pokemon, Vileplume. 

Oddish released sleep powder on Jessie's Raticate. James had found out Oddish 

knew the attacks Absorb, Poison Powder, Stun Spore (more horrid memories of 

Jessiebell came out) and Sleeping Powder. A really well trained Oddish could 

also learn Solar Beam, but that was asking a bit much. 

Raticate had fainted as Jessie returned it and sent out Shelder. 

James returned Oddish and sent out Nidorina. 

"Nidorina, horn attack!" 

After many minutes of training, James had learnt that Nidorina had Leer, 

Tackle, Horn Attack, Poison Sting, Fury and Horn Attack. 

They were ready now. 

"Fuschia Gym, be prepared for big trouble...." James said. 

"...and make it double." Jessie finished. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As Fuschia Gym came ahead, Jessie thought about how their relationship had 

progressed. Since Pokemon Tech, they had become inseperable. 

She entered Pokemon Tech with no experience, no pokemon and nobody to know. 

But within that, a bit of luck came her way. 

A blue haired boy had freaked out after thinking she was someone else, and 

under the circumstnaces, the two became acquainted. They soon became best 

friends, probably their own friends. 

After they had flunked, they joined a bicycle gang in Sunnytown. Cassidy was 

supposed to have been there as well, Jessie's admirer as she called, but had 

left as soon as she heard Jessie was in town. 

James had been an embarrassment at first, as he never learned to ride a bike. 

All those fancy rules and times with Jessiebell, there was no time for James 

to act like a proper boy. Now, those times changed with Jessie (even though 

he had to use training wheels: poor James), and they both fitted in well. 

After that, they got a call from someone about this new job, called Team 

Rocket, where you stole for a living. They were looking for outcasts of the 

Pokemon world, well, you can't get more outcasted than flunking the Pokemon 

Tech beginning class with the lowest scores ever. 

And up until now, they had seemed outcasted even in Team Rocket. 

But belief held them there. And now.... 

It just wen't to show that if they focused on something else other than 

Pikachu, they could get the job done, as Damien and Tefar had found to their 

dismay. 

And now Koga would find out.... 

But still....with James she seemed to forget all about that. 

Was she in love with the young man? 

It was nothing to be ashamed of. Jessie had a weak spot for cute guys. Dr. 

Proctor wasn't the only person she had her eye on during their travels. A few 

of the older boys at Tech (whilst James was slobbering over Gizelle), and 

some others on their travels she had enjoyed 'eying' up. 

But now, she had only eyes on one man. 

'Aw, hell with it Jessie-girl, you are in love with your partner." she 

thought to herself. 

Well, where did it say in the conduct of Team Rocket that you couldn't be in 

love with your working partner...... 

"Look up ahead!" Meowth said. 

'Meowth, always the voice of business.' Jessie thought. She knew Meowth would 

do anything to get back on the boss' good side. 

Fuschia Gym was ahead of them, though. 

It was time to finally become one of the 'winners' that she had heard of, but 

had never been one herself. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

In his base in Viridian, Giovanni stepped up from his chair and got 6 pokemon 

and put them around his belt. 

He had put someone in temporary charge as he activated his own teleportation 

system, large enough for humans. The rich man had his benefits. 

He would soon upend the Pokemon League, and he would start by making sure his 

arch-nemesis Koga would be put out of action...even if the fools didn't beat 

him. 

And of course, he would then frame the two for trying to take over the 

league. After all, who would they rather believe? Two idiotic henchmen of 

Team Rocket, or the Viridian City gym leader? 

No-one knew about his double identity. 

It was too perfect. 

The white light shone around him. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Aya looked upon the scene at lookout duty when she saw three familiar faces. 

"Honoured brother. The members of Team Rocket are here!" she said worriedly. 

Koga was busy meditating as without even looking at his younger sister, he 

said "I know." 

Koga snapped his eyes open and nipped up, as agile as the ninja blood in 

their veins. 

"I didn't think Giovanni would go as low as hiring members of Team Rocket to 

try and confiscate our gym." Koga said. 

Koga had always disagreed with Giovanni's methods in pokemon handling when in 

meetings with the league. Truth be told, most of the others seemed to be as 

well, but it was rare that any of them would voice their opinions. Flint 

always remained quiet, his look scared most people, The Three Sisters from 

Cerulean wouldn't usually voice an opinion unless it was about themselves, 

sometimes Surge would intervene, but usually to voice good and bad points. It 

was usually Sabrina or Erika which tried to back him up. Sabrina's new change 

of attitude seemed to be helping her confidence and Erika was always a sweet 

girl who disagreed with 'roughouse' tactics. Blaine actually agreed with 

Giovanni at times, but that was perhaps he may have been a bit scared of the 

man. 

He was an imposing figure. 

He knew that Jessie and James were the ones who would face him. Normally, he 

would have relished the challenge. Revenge against the ones who tried to 

steal his Voltorbs, as it wasn't him but Misty's Psyduck which saved them. 

Plus they were seen as bunglers, it should be an easy victory usually. 

But something in their looks of determination worried him. 

"Open the gates. The League has offically decided upon this, as much as I 

wish it hadn't....." Koga said. 

Aya nodded. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Jessie, despite the fact that she could be owning wealth and power sooner 

than later, was still torn about her feelings with James. 

3 months ago, she probably would have chosen wealth as the easy option of the 

two, but since that time with Jessiebell, she wondered if wealth was all that 

it was cracked up to be....and of course, would it be the same without James? 

She realised that as James lifted her into the balloon. 

Wealth or James? Wealth or James? She had been arguing with herself since she 

saw the huge Fuschia Mansion. 

She was still confused when they looked upon the doors. 

"Well, this is it." James said. 

"I guess.....this is where we could start our life....." Jessie smirked. 

"...as gym leaders..." Meowth finished. 

As the huge doors opened, James hoped that he knew what he was doing.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As they navigated the huge tunnels, James wondered similar things to Jessie. 

If they won, would they still be on Team Rocket? I mean, if Giovanni lived a 

double life, would they have to? 

Did Koga know that Giovanni was really the head of Team Rocket? 

James fingered his pokeball as he looked at Jessie. He wanted them to stay 

working together, but there was usually just one gym leader. 

They were exceptions. There were 4 at the Cerulean, but to be honest, only 

Misty showed any real pokemon talent. In Fuschia, Aya took charge when Koga 

was out on business, and there were secondary trainer at Vermillion and 

Celadon Gyms. James wasn't sure about Saffron and Pewter, but he supposed 

there had to be, otherwise how would Gym Leaders get to meetings without 

putting someone in charge? 

So perhaps he and Jessie could still stick together? At the cost of a job 

with Team Rocket? To be honest, he wouldn't lose much sleep over it. 

Camping out, being hunted like criminals, little pay, whilst here, a home, 

warmth, money and company. 

Yep...hard choice. 

As they finally made it to the main room, Aya was waiting. 

And Koga watching. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Koga stood up as the two Rocketters met eye contact. 

"I'm surprised that Giovanni had to rely on two members of Team Rocket to get 

the job done...two incompetent ones at that...." 

"DON'T CALL US THAT? WE'RE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD!" Jessie said. 

"Whatever." Koga smirked. He stood up. 

"As we are holding the battle in this gym, I make the rules. And the rule is 

this." he breathed in. 

"One of you will face Aya in a one-on-one pokemon battle. If you defeat her, 

then the other member will face me in a three-on-three battle. If you 

win....ownership is yours. I have no power against the officals of the 

League." he moaned. 

Koga thought he'd boxed them in. Both of them had to battle and he thought 

they only had one poison pokemon each. 

But as we know now, he is wrong. 

Jessie and James huddled up with Meowth to discuss strategy. 

"O.K, what do we do?" Meowth said. 

"Jessie, you take on Aya. You only have one poison pokemon anyway, and I'll 

take on Koga." James said. 

"O.K, but if I lose...." Jessie said, not sure how much faith she had in her 

Arbok. 

"...YOU WON'T! WE'RE THE CHAMPION TEAM ROCKET NOW!" 

Jessie nodded. Their recent victories over Damien and Tefar showed that as 

long as Ash wasn't around, they could get the job done. 

And there was no twerp and his Pikachu around now.... 

"O.K, let's go." she and James bumped fists together. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The two women looked at each other in a staring contest. 

"You know, pink on a ninja doesn't really suit you....." Jessie smirked. 

"Save the jokes. You can't defeat me...as long as you don't have any silly 

string on you." she smirked. 

"Nope." Jessie said throwing a pokeball. "Just ARBOK!" 

The large snake pokemon emerged with a hiss. "Charbok!" 

"VENONAT, I choose you!" Aya said, her trusty Venonat, now with more 

experience in battles, emerged. 

"Venonat, stun spore!" 

"Arbok, tackle!" 

Arbok was the faster of the two. It's hood curled over, Arbok's head smashed 

through Venonat, sending it flying. 

Venonat was bruised, but not beaten. 

"Venonat, tackle!" 

Venonat tried to jump and crush the larger Arbok, but Arbok managed to dodge. 

"Psy-beam!" Aya said. 

This time the hit connected and Arbok looked dazed, spirals in its eyes. 

"Arbok, no!" shrieked Jessie. 

Arbok looked out of it, but Jessie looked at it. 

"Please Arbok, get up, you can win this. I know you can....." 

Arbok looked at its trainer with a new fascination. Jessie was inspiring 

confidence in it. She knew it could win, but never had the confidence to do 

so before. Now, that its trainer had confidence, Arbok did as well. 

Arbok smiled. Jessie smiled. Arbok shook the cobwebs and looked at Venonat. 

Jessie contemplated her options. Glare wouldn't work too well on a Venonat's 

eyes...so.... 

"Poison Sting!" 

Arbok inhaled and spat out a ferry of deadly needles. These needles looked 

larger and stronger than normal. 

Venonat sweatdropped as it tried to move out of the way, some of the needles 

hit it. 

"O.K, Bind it now!" Jessie ordered. 

The large snake wrapped itself around the body of the small-ish Venonat, and 

started to squeeze. Aya was sweating (not sweatdropping), should she recall 

Venonat? No way could she lose to this loser? 

Arbok however was in a new light. It's hidden strength had returned and 

Venonat was helpless, like when Leech Seed enveloped it. 

Aya had no choice. "Return, Venonat!" 

The light shone and Venonat was recalled. Arbok smiled at its trainer in a 

look of victory, the first time Arbok had that look in a while. 

"Well done Arbok!" Jessie said and decided not to return it, instead, give it 

a bit of lunch from a picnic she had prepared... 

Arbok bounced up happily. 

Koga on the other hand wasn't as amused. "Aya.....that was disappointing. I 

guess I'll have to take things from here." 

James had been watching the battle with a transfixed look. Jessie's Arbok 

seemed to be literally glowing. It's power had intensified under Jessie's 

revival in fortune and James thought that the same could go for him. 

However, Koga was a more experienced fighter. James knew he had a Venomoth, 

and possibly a Golbat, plus whatever other strong pokemon he had. He was 

pleased for Jessie, but in truth, he was nervous. 

But he couldn't be now. Not since victory had been so close.... 

He fingered his pokemon. Weezing, Victrebell and Nidorina. His strongest of 

the poison pokemon. 

He looked at Koga dead in the eyes. 

"I guess it's our turn now." James said. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Koga looked back. "Three on three pokemon, only poison based." 

James smiled. "Fine, I'll start with Nidorina!" 

"And I'll select Venomoth." Koga said as the two pokeballs were thrown. 

The poison horn creature emerged as did the large moth creature. 

"Venomoth, stun spore." Koga said without emotion. 

"Nidorina, poison sting!" James countered. 

Small poison formed darts emerged as they fired at the airborne pokemon. 

However, the stun spore was still formed, as the dart attack didn't harm it 

as much as James hoped. 

On the other hand, stun spore was slowing down Nidorina, although not enough 

for it to be incapatitated. 

"Venomoth, sleep powder!" 

"Nidorina, Focus energy......" 

Nidorina tried to focus her energy so that the sleep powder wouldn't affect 

it that well. But Venomoth was a very experienced pokemon and this was James 

first time in battle with his new pokemon. 

Nidorina tried her best, but she was feeling drowsey. 

"Venomoth, psybeam!" 

Nidorina finally fell after the powerful blast sent into confusion and 

sleepiness. James sweatdropped. 

"Return, Nidorina!" he said, and as quickly as the energy drew it back in, he 

reached for another pokeball. 

"Victrebell, go!" he said. He had more experience with Victrebell. His most 

expreinced, Weezing, he would leave until last. 

"Venomoth, stun spore!" 

"Victrebell, razor leaf!!" 

The leaves seperated the spore and hit Venomoth well. 

James chuckled. "Now Victrebell, show Venomoth a real stun spore!" 

From Victrebell's large mouth, a belch of stun spore exploded onto the 

unfortunate bug. It started to slow down and sink. Well in range of the large 

teeth of the hungry plant. 

"Venomoth return!" Koga said before his beloved pokemon became a victim of 

the ravenous plant. 

He raised another pokeball. "Golbat, go!" 

The evolved Zubat with its fangs emerged, just as vicious and ravenous as the 

Victrebell. 

Nice match. 

"Victrebell, sleep powder!" 

"Golbat, wing attack!" 

The sleep powder was diverted by the flapping wings of Golbat, and sent it 

away. Neither pokemon were scathed. 

"Golbat, leech life!" 

"Victrebell, wrap!" 

Golbat launched itself and tried to drain the sap out of the plant/poison 

pokemon. As it latched on, Victrebell wrap itself around it and also started 

to suck in energy. 

Both pokemon released they were in trouble so both released. 

"Golbat, confuse ray!" 

"Victrebell, acid!" 

Golbat shot powerful supersonic like rays at the same time Victrebell hurled 

a chunk of acid-like substance at the bat pokemon. 

Victrebell looked out of it as its eyes spiraled into submission and 

collapsed. James almost fainted as well as Koga smirked....and then also 

sweatdropped. 

The acid attack had also hit Golbat right in the eyes. It was no use in 

battle now. 

"Golbat return!" Koga said. 

"Victrebell return!" James also said. 

Jessie looked on. They had both used 2 pokemon, whoever won this one would 

claim ownership. She prayed that James Weezing would do in a rare moment what 

her Arbok did for her. 

Win. 

"It looks like I underestimate you James. But you won't beat me now. Go 

pokeball!" Koga said and threw a pokeball. 

James threw his at the same time. "Weezing, go!" 

James Weezing emerged first, and looked who its opponent would be. 

He soon found out. 

On the opposite end of the arena, was another Weezing, looking at it with 

suspicion. 

Koga smiled. "My strongest poison pokemon. Now we'll see who is the better 

poison trainer." 

James sweatdropped but no way was he gonna back out 

"Weezing, Tackle!" James said. 

"Weezing, Haze!" Koga said. 

The mist like gas came out trying to blind James' Weezing. However, it 

floated through and slammed its 70 pound weight into Koga's Weezing with a 

force more than 300 pounds. 

Koga looked on. This Weezing was strong. 

"Weezing, Smog!" That was Koga. 

"Weezing, Smoke Screen!" That was James. 

This time the Smog attack was quicker and although Smoke Screen partly come 

out, the Smog attack did force it back. 

But how do you hurt an equal pokemon? 

"Weezing, sludge!" they both said at the same time. 

They hit in mid air and splashes of sludge hit both pokemon's main eyes. 

Their smaller heads also looked in pain. 

Both were at a stalemate what do they do? 

Well, someone answered the call..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Giovanni had entered the melee right at the perfect moment, as usual. 

"Well, it looks like my little plan may have worked." he said to the two 

battling trainers. 

Koga looked at him. "Giovanni." 

James and Jessie, along with Meowth as well, also looked at him. "Boss." 

"Well, Jessie, James, it seems that you may not have been as incompetent as I 

thought you were. I thought that Koga would just destroy you, humiliate you 

and then I could throw you off the team. You see, Butch and Cassidy have been 

doing much better as I've released them and soon, in...I believe a 'friend' 

of yours, Suzie's new breeding salon, they will steal many pokemon as they 

can. Although you done well recently, I feel that Butch and Cassidy are much 

more efficient. Besides, after they do that, they plan on kidnapping 

Suzie.....for my own benefits..." 

Jessie shuddered. She heard from someone in Team Rocket that Giovanni liked 

to rape pretty victims of pokemon theft as a 'lesson' and Suzie would qualify 

for that. 

"....but for now, I'll get rid of you my way....and get my fun...." 

In a single movement, a Persian had lunged, sending Meowth away from Jessie. 

Giovanni grabbed the young woman, put a gun by her throat. James gasped. 

"It would be a shame if I were to blast the empty womans head from her 

shoulders." he said. 

Koga gasped. Giovanni was the head of Team Rocket? 

Gio looked at him. "You seem surprised Koga. Really, you shouldn't, but it 

won't matter, by the time Ive escaped, this gym will be burnt to the ground. 

And you, and your pretty sister will be burnt to ashes, as most of my men 

will have locked your slanting areas...your doors....your gym and your ashes 

will be scattered..." 

He looked at Jessie, and then Aya. "Perhaps I should have a two for one..." 

he smirked. 

He fired at James, and started to drag Jessie out the door. 

James was paralysed. He couldn't move as the bullet headed towards him... 

He didn't feel anything as he closed his eyes. He did hear a seeping sound 

though... 

As he opened his eyes, his pokemon, Weezing had taken the bullet, and he was 

leaking gas. Not only was it deadly to humans, but the lack of gas was badly 

damaging to Weezing. 

James couldn't believe it. 

"Weezing, oh god thank you...." James said and Koga got a bandage as James 

carefully removed the bullet. Koga put a strong bandage on the mark as James 

returned it. However, he might as well hadn't. They would die soon... 

...and Jessie was gone.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Members of Team Rocket slid outside, ready to torch the place. The tins of 

gasoline were ready to be splashed around the building, on the walls, the 

windows, everywhere. 

Their boss was a genius. Destroy the enemy and the people who had made Team 

Rocket a big joke at the same time....Perfect. 

The only thing that could stop them now was an army. They chuckled. 

Well, it wasn't an army, but something just as devastating came their way. 

Some say it's luck she came. She was certainly a surprising savior thats for 

sure. 

She hadn't come to stop Team Rocket. She had came to visit a couple of old 

friends. At 24, she and Aya had been childhood friends, and her brother had 

shown his only weakness around her. Love. 

She admired the 28 year old ninja, he was kind, mature, had a nice smile, was 

good with pokemon and his face wasn't ugly at all. But visiting old friends 

wasn't the first thing that sprung to mind as she saw the amount of people 

around the gym. 

That smell... 

Gasoline! 

"Oh god!" she exclaimed to herself and her two pokemon with her, Persian and 

Parasect. Both didn't like the look of this either. 

"Parasect, sleep powder!" she whispered. 

The insect like pokemon sent out a huge wave of sleep powder around them, 

both the girl and the intelligent Persian wisely hid behind a blanket of 

leaves as Parasect worked its magic. 

The rockets sensed something from the air, but with all the gasoline around 

them, they couldn't pinpoint it. They soon found out...a little bit late mind 

you. 

As 20 rocket members fell flat on their face, a young lady, very attractive, 

almost like the Fighter of Legends, Chun-Li Zang kind of look, emerged with 

her two pokemon as she smiled. 

"O.K, what mess have you got into now Koga?" she said, as the young lady 

revealed herself as Cassandra, the young potion maker from outside Fuschia 

looked at the large Japanese like gym. 

She entered the building as a quiet Persian snuck by her side (subdued thanks 

to one of Cassandra's potions, allowing the Pokemon to enjoy the trainers 

company, rather than the natural meaness of most Persian) and a Parasect 

scuttled by them. 

She got more than she bargained for.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Giovanni had Jessie around the neck and was dragging her out. As soon as he 

saw his men, they would burn down the place, and before Jessie would start 

blubbering, he would have his way..... 

Giovanni didn't like the growl he just heard. His persian had K.Oed Meowth, 

and was by his side, but that growl wasn't from his Persian. 

Suddenly, the Team Rocket boss saw another Persian, one even bigger than his, 

roar and tear into his Persian. 

The panther like pokemon went into its motion of fury swipes, making the 

other Persian's effort look timid. 

Giovanni looked ready to tear Jessie apart, but Persian did a screech attack. 

Giovanni did the instinct and let go of Jessie to cover his ears. 

That was the moment. Jessie twisted and struck downstairs to her ex-boss. 

Giovanni dubbed over as he got a couple of pokemon. 

"Geodude....Sandslash....Dugtrio.....go..." he said and released three of his 

pokemon. 

But before they could even get a chance, a blast of stun spore showered the 

area as all pokemon started to twich in pain. 

As Jessie got up, she saw her saviour, one of the few people that hadn't 

minded her company. 

"Cassandra?" 

Cassandra looked surprised. "Jessie?" 

"You saved me. But how come you're here....is that your Persian..how come...." 

Cassandra hushed her friend. "Later, we'd better get out of here. The sleep 

powder that Parasect hit on those men won't keep them out for long...." she 

started to make a run for it, after Persian had made Giovanni's Persian look 

like a decapitated Staryu, Jessie pulled on her arm. 

"No, James is in there. He may have been..." she started. 

"Shot? Hell no." 

Jessie heard that voice and there he was. James, holding what looked like an 

injured Weezing, and a limping Meowth with a pissed off Jolteon by his side. 

By him, Koga and Aya had ran beside him, ready to head off to the Pokemon 

Centre. 

Koga and Aya almost fainted when they saw Cassandra looking at them. 

"Cassandra!" they screamed together, Koga surprisingly showing emotion as the 

three of them joined together in a large hug. 

At the same time, Jessie had literally leapt into James arm and hugged him to 

his limit. James normally would have been enjoying this, but the thought of 

his injured saviour had to resist her for the time being. 

"Jess, hold on for a minute. I'd love to continue (he almost swallowed his 

tongue there) but Weezing is badly hurt. We've gotta get out of here!" 

Jessie nodded, although the words 'I'd love to continue' would remain in her 

memory. 

Cassandra at the moment was being held by Koga in a touching embrace as Aya 

smiled. It was time her brother would get some fun, and that her best friend 

would finally have a good man. She reminded herself if Surge was still 

available... 

Jokes went throughout the window when Giovanni got himself up. The low blow 

had staggered him, but he still had a secret weapon. 

A gun. 

"No-one....escapes...the wrath...of Team Rocket...and lives.." he growled. 

The gun was pointed at Jessie. 

"YOU DIE!" 

The bullet fired. 

The next few moments went too slow for Jessie. One minute she was embracing 

James. The next minute she was heading to sure death. Then, she saw James 

throw himself in the way as the bullet caught him in the side as he lept up. 

And now she was embracing him again, this time in despair. 

"James, please....." she said as tears flowed. James still had a smile on his 

face, although in obvious pain. 

"It's O.K, I guess I paid for my crimes...." he smirked. 

He stroked his gloved hand around Jessie's sobbing face. "At least I got to 

see you...one last time...." 

His eyes went down, not dead, but sleeping. Jessie sobbed, fearing the worst. 

Giovanni smirked as he pointed the gun at Jessie. 

"I WON'T MISS NOW...." 

Then in a swift movement, too fast for the normal human eye, Koga rushed and 

hit a solid fist disarming the bigger man. His fist turned into an open palm 

and shot it into Giovanni's chest. 

He had wanted to kick the you know what out of the Team Rocket boss for a 

while now and his palm move shuddered electricity through Gio's body and 

almost shut him down immediately. 

However, Aya and Cassandra (learning techniques from Koga) joined in with a 

double side-kick, sending him crashing down into the mat. Cassandra hit many 

kicks in quick succession and Aya jumped in the air and smashed him in the 

back with a modified air/side suplex (Chun-Li's lightning kick and Vega's 

Barcelona Drop respectively) 

And Jessie got the last blow. 

Another kick in the lower area...... 

Giovanni passed out from all the pain as Cassandra withdrew her arm, in pain 

as she smashed it across a wall. Koga rushed to her as she went to get one of 

her potions out, she seemed all right though. 

James on the other hand.... 

"Quick, we'd better get out of here!" Cassandra order, hearing slight signs 

of movement. "Parasect, get out there and hit stun spore/sleep powder combo. 

Koga moved and picked up James, putting another large bandage at the bleeding 

side. Weezing managed to float by, in pain, but its master was in worse pain. 

A distraught Jessie was being held by Aya. 

"Don't give up......you never have before have you..." Aya said. 

True enough. Team Rocket never gacve up, even if it meant another failure. 

But that was because of a job. This was because of a friend...or something 

more than a friend...... 

Aya helped her new friend up and managed to struggle her out of the building, 

as they herd a few moans and then a few more sleeping. After Parasect was 

returned, Aya managed to pin them up with her shuriken before Cassandra had 

the foresight to call the police. 

However, they had to get out of here as quickly as possible..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

I don't think anyone could have had the foresight to remember what they did. 

They may have stopped Team Rocket for good, but for the moment, the only 

memory was James bleeding to death..... 

Dr. Proctors hopsitals was miles away, so Koga and company took the bleeding 

man over to Cassandra's Grove, a secret place where she liked to relax. The 

peace and quiet there was very relaxing, with the odd pokemon stirring here 

and there, but nothing major. 

Here, they had to plan their move. 

Cassandra said that she had mastury of healing, and Koga said that he had a 

method of healing from the study of ninjitsu which may help. Jessie was just 

in tears. 

Cassandra had already used one of her ready made potions to heal Weezing, who 

looked at its forlorn trainer with a very sad expression. Apart from it and 

Victrebell, the rest of the pokemon hadn't known their new trainer well, but 

when death came upon their door, some were certainly more than upset. 

The timid Oddish was crying little tears as was the Dratini James befriended. 

Jolteon tried to offer some comfort whilst Nidorina and Grimer just sat there. 

Jessie was pacing about, making a hole in the floor. Meowth and Arbok had 

been taking turns in trying to console the young woman, but were failing 

miserably. 

Meowth had seen her this worried since....well....he had never seen her this 

worried, period. 

As Meowth left, Arbok stayed behind and looked at its trainer with a new 

light. 

Today, Jessie was the one that evolved...into a human. Her feelings for 

pokemon and human alike had made her will to win increase, hence Arbok's 

victory against Aya's Venonat. 

Arbok slithered over to her. 

"Char-bokka....." he said, sympathetically, meaning 'Jessie....' 

Jessie wiped away tears, helped by Arbok's tail. She almost blew her nose 

into her pokemon's hood, but didn't. Instead she buried her face in the large 

snake's hood. 

Most people would find a human finding compassion in a giant cobra 

disturbing, but Jessie didn't. Arbok was her ownly real companion apart from 

James for so many years (of course it was Ekans before that). 

Arbok gently hugged her, not squeezed her, unsure how to comprehend human 

emotion. 

As Jessie sobbed into Arbok's hood, Aya and Venonat came in. Most people 

would probably have fainted at the sight, but not Aya, a sturdy young woman 

with intense concerntration. 

She walked into the room, to see a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee sparing, taking 

their minds off their trainer's mindless zombie act, Likitung was trying to 

console the little Eevee who was sobbing, and Raticate and Shelder just acted 

solemn. 

"Jessie, you want something to eat?" she acted quietly. 

Jessie looked up from her position (realising she had made a sodden mess of 

Arbok's hood, but Arbok shrugged it off) and saw the young female ninja 

walking towards her. 

She shook her head. "No thank you, Aya...." 

Venonat looked at the large pokemon which not long ago had beaten it. Both 

looked solemn as hell. 

"How's...he..." she struggled to say the words. 

Aya shook her head. "Not sure. Koga and Cassandra are doing their best with 

their respective techniques. They said I should see how you are doing......" 

Jessie gave her look which told it all. She wasn't doing good at all. 

Aya put a hand on her former enemy's shoulder. 

"Listen, I know you are worried about him. But there is no way to get worked 

up like this, you'll get yourself ill, do you think he'd like you to see you 

in this condition..." 

Jessie jerked up. 

"HE'D SEE ME? HOW DO YOU KNOW? HE'S PROBABLY DYING OUT THERE AND I CAN'T DO A 

DAMN THING ABOUT IT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF KOGA WAS THERE, BLEEDING BADLY 

FROM A GUNSHOT WOUND? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE YOU CARED ABOUT WAS 

DYING? EH, SOMEONE THAT YOU LOVED....." 

She blew it there, but she didn't care at that point and collapsed into a 

full array of tears. 

Aya had no idea. 

"You love him?" she said softly. 

She lifted her tear stained head and nodded. "Yeah...I do....and now that 

bastard Giovanni has torn us apart...possibly forever....." 

Aya looked at Jessie with a sad look in her eyes. 

She turned over. "Please...Aya....I just want to be alone......." 

She lied there and sobbed as Arbok and now Likitung came over to console her. 

Aya decided it was best to leave her be. 

Venonat silently wisped an aura of sleep powder so that Jessie would relax 

and eventually sleep...she needed it at this time.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(meanwhile, not far away) 

"Oh yes darling, I've sensed him near here. The police report certainly came 

in handy here..." the middle-aged man said. 

"It'll be great for him to come home, especially now he's weak. Jessiebell 

will have no problem taming him now, won't you my dear?" the woman said. 

"Of course." the 19 year old hell cat with whip in tow and a Vileplume ready 

to stun James, so that she could have her way with him (and not in that way). 

"James really didn't want to leave us, he just...well......I don't know but 

it doesn't matter because he has finally come to his senses.." the man, James 

father said. 

"And if he doesn't...." Jessiebell smirked at her captive, a poor injured 

Growlithe in a cage. 

Vileplume made a face at it as Growly moaned pathetically at them. 

"It's time to make James face the music..." James mother said and blew on a 

flute. 

Their two pokemon, which were a Snorlax (the mother) and a Venasaur (the 

father) along with Jessiebell's Vileplume were returned to their pokeballs as 

they prepared to trace their lost son....... 

A lot of money meant a lot of influence....... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Officer Jenny looked up to see that her tracer from detecting the two outcast 

members of Team Rocket had vanished.... 

She had just managed to round a lot of them up with an annoymous tip, as well 

as their boss, who turned out to be the leader of the Viridian City Gym as 

well....one development after another. 

As she searched for the tracer, which would actually be for good as James had 

been rumoured to stop it, she turned to see a smirking officer, loaded with 

dollar bills. 

"Heh...." he smirked. 

Jenny tapped her foot impatiently. 

"All right, where'd you get it?" 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

There are many times in a person's life when they regret the many things they 

do or don't do. 

For James and Jessie of Team Rocket (or formerly), this was one of those 

times. 

For Jessie, regret in that the bullet was aimed for her, and that James took 

it for her. Why couldn't she see it coming? That he cared for her in a more 

solemn way than just friendship? 

For James, he regretted all the mean things he'd done, and just hoped for a 

peaceful death. 

Cassandra realised that they needed to remove the bullet, but the wound was 

already terrible, removing the bullet would release more blood out of the 

system, which was very risky, especially as James had already lost a lot of 

blood. 

The wound was covered in leaves, which had darkened under the horrific stain, 

as Koga looked on. 

"Is there anything you can do my dear?" he asked, worriedly. 

Cassandra stood up after a good long look at the patient. 

"One of my potions may stabilise the patient, letting the blood flow at a 

slower rate whilst I am removing the bullet, but the wound still has to be 

healed, and although I've called Proctor for some assistance, they've had a 

blackout recently and they need everyone there. The nearest time they would 

be here is in 2 hours." she said sadly. 

"We haven't got that much time....." Koga thought. His martial art skills had 

made him learn various techniques, and one such technique was a healing 

technique, although it was only used for extreme cases, and usually on 

oneself, rather than on somebody else. 

However, Koga realised it was the only shot they had. 

Koga helped up a weary Cassandra and made her look straight in his eyes. 

"Cassandra, I have a way which may help the young man. A healing technique, 

but it is very risky and dangerous....." he said. 

"...but we have no choice..." Cassandra said. "I don't think we can hold out 

for 2 hours...he has lost enough blood as it is." 

Koga nodded. "The technique is known as genki, emitting waves of kiko through 

my own martial arts chi. It is dangerous yes, but it is the only hope we 

have...but I'll need your help...." 

Cassandra nodded. 

"As I am administering the technique, you must removed the bullet from the 

man's body quickly. DON'T use the potion, any unput into his body's defences 

along with this aura use may have dramatic consequences. This chi is used for 

the body's natural defences and anything else may hinder the treatment." he 

said. 

Cassandra nodded again as Koga tenderly wiped a tear of her eye. 

"It'll be fine." he whispered. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Jessie's sleep had been cut short by a wave of pain, and she woke up to hear 

nothing. 

Not a sound from Koga, Aya or Cassandra, even Meowth.... 

Not good..... 

She had an instinct to open the doors, but didn't, fearing the worst. 

However, there was a window.... 

She tentavilly looked.... 

(Meanwhile) 

Koga's hands had started to turn into a light blue aura as Cassandra gasped, 

never seeing such a thing before. From this light, it's turned into a 

circular ball and he struggled to keep it in that shape. 

"O.K my dear, get ready..." Koga said between clenched teeth. 

Aya was holding the wound, so that blood wouldn't spill openly, and Cassandra 

very carefully, placed her fingers in, tracing the outline where the bullet 

went. Her fingers were bloody, but she found it. 

"O.K Koga, I got it. Now...." 

"Now, remove it NOW!" 

Cassandra carefully removed the bullet as Koga at the same time put his hands 

on the injured James side. Aya moved out the way just as he was using the 

technique. Luckily, not much blood spilled out. 

Koga gave a small groan, as the power was dangerous for him as well for 

James. The blue aura flowed around James' wound like circular light, the 

white ball now seemingly was entering the wound. 

Jessie couldn't believe what Koga was doing...but what happened next, she 

couldn't believe either.... 

The wound was closing! It was being filled up by the ball, the powerful light 

had closed the blood and the skin was forming and wrapping itself, so now the 

skin looked like a knitting job, but the wound was closed, and what was left 

was a bit of tangeled skin, and not much of a scar. 

Koga almost collasped as he released it, but was instantly healed by 

Cassandra's warm hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"That was brilliant!" she said smiling and hugging the older man. With that, 

she kissed him on the lips and smiled. 

Koga by now, was in the fainting position and would have probably fainted if 

it wasn't for Jessie coming out. 

"You.....healed...him......" were the only words she said, as Koga gave a 

smile in her direction (Cassandra was still clinging onto him). 

"Yes, Jessie. Although it was slightly tiring..." Koga went into a sitting 

position as Aya flashed a smile. 

"My brother is the best." she said. Cassandra nodded. 

"I tend to agree...." Koga blushed, a rarity for him. 

James was sleeping soundly as Jessie went over to him and even though he was 

still unconscious, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"You won't know it, but when I thought I lost you, I was crying. I guess I 

realised that if you died, I'd never confess the one thing we didn't have 

throughout these years. But now....." 

Jessie held him tighter. 

"I love you." she said and stood to leave. 

"J...Jess...." 

Jessie turned swiftly, as did Koga, Cassandra and Aya, looking at the fallen 

young man. 

His eyes were still closed, but his mouth was open and had spoke. 

Jessie looked at him as he gradually opened his eyes. 

"James?" she said. 

"I....love....you...too...." James stuttered, and gave a smile to her. 

Jessie's eyes once again became watery, but this time with joy, rather than 

sorrow... 

She sat by him and gave him a crushing hug as Koga looked on amused. 

"Hey, let the boy gain his strength." he mused but Jessie didn't care. 

James sighed and finally managed to sit up to return the hug. With that, he 

carrassed her hair slightly as she blushed. 

Then it came. 

James , with every ounce of strength he had, leaned over and gave her a 

passionate kiss on the lips, and held it there. Jessie's heart was in limbo 

and she felt faint. She kissed him back with the same kind of passion he had, 

and that she had kept in for the many months and years she had known him. 

Koga, Aya and Cassandra looked amused, but Koga then smiled. 

He reached to grab Cassandra's hand and tipped her back, making her look in 

his eyes. Cassandra looked back, realised that she had (literally) been swept 

off her feet. 

Cassandra looked into those caring eyes and couldn't resist herself. 

She kissed him full on the lips as the two new couples enjoyed themselves. 

And Aya was as jealous as hell..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Jessie and James became very comfortable just under the tree as Koga and 

Cassandra, along with Aya returned to the mansion. Koga had given James a 

hidden buzzer which he could press when he needed something. 

He thanked them, but the only thing he needed was right beside him. 

Jessie, his friend and partner for so many years, was finally his love. 

And all it took was a near death experience. 

He chuckled. He felt better now, but was still too weak to do streneous 

things. His Weezing however looked much better as well as it returned to him, 

along with his other pokemon, his beloved Dratini snuggled up beside him and 

Oddish playfully jumped beside him. 

Life couldn't be better. 

Famous last words James Bond..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"The tracer says that he is somewhere withing 

this...ugh...forest...thingy...." the eldest man said. 

"I know...it's disgraceful what people put in these areas.....no eye for 

beauty...." the elder female said. 

No eye for beauty....a forest...O.K.... 

Jessiebell smirked as her trust weapon, her whip was beside her. James would 

be hers soon. After he had given in to his torture, she would certainly whip 

up plenty of pleasures for him, he wouldn't be able to resist....compared to 

that bi....er, she couldn't say it, she was a lady after all. 

So why would a lady be ready to use a whip, a Vileplume, and using a trapped 

Growlithe ready for blackmail? 

The mother and fathe grudgilly plowed through the leaves, and went on to find 

their son. He's want to get away from this sludge, they would have no trouble 

convincing him.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"James...." Jessie said as she kissed her new love on the cheek. 

"Yes, my love?" he said. 

"Well, what can we do now? I mean, we are offically out of Team Rocket, and 

what other opportunity do we h....did you call me 'love'?" she said, finally 

realising what James had said. 

"Yep." he said cheerfully. 

Jessie blushed. "Well, we've only confessed our love in an hour..." 

James kissed her gently on the lips. "Well, I've felt it for so many 

years......" he smiled. 

Jessie blushed again. "Yeah, I guess I have too." 

Forgetting the question she asked, James leant over and gave her another 

passionate kiss on the lips. Jessie held it there as they became lost in 

their feelings....they were about to explore them further when..... 

(NOTE: This part may have some unsuitable language) 

"James, son......WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

James broke off the kiss as he heard that voice. No? NO! NOT NOW! 

The father looked at James as if he was a cockroach and Jessie as something 

even lower. 

"What are you doing with this....this...this woman? Jessiebelle is waiting 

for you, she'll be heartbroken...." the mother said. 

James looked as his injured side came into pain again. No way could he run 

this time.... 

As if one cue, Jessiebelle came in, and seeing him and Jessie too close 

together sent her over the edge. 

"JAMES, HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE MINE! WHY WOULD YOU TRADE ME FOR THIS...THIS 

WHORE? THIS BITCH? THIS...." 

"Don't even go there...." James said in a menacing voice. 

Jessie was shocked. James was acting brave against his greatest 

nemesis....for her.... 

"You say anything more about my love, and I shall personally send you to your 

fancy doctor for a check up with your chiropractor....who would have to fix 

your back...as he attached it back to your waistline...." he said. 

James' parents were shocked. He never spoke like this before? What had this 

female creep done to him? 

"Have you hypnotised him?" they asked. 

James growled. "No, but if you don't leave me alone, I'll make all of you see 

stars..." 

The parents were now in fainting state, but Jessiebelle looked as menacing as 

ever. 

"James, come back to me....I could do things your sorry excuse of a hoe could 

only dream of..." she said. 

Now Jessie was beyond pissed. Jessiebelle smirked. "Oh sorry, did I say ho? I 

meant slut. That'll do...Slut, slut, slut...." 

She never saw the fist of Jessie, slicing through air like the speed of 

light, connecting with her obvilious mush. 

Jessiebell flew back 3 feet, into one of those 'trees' where a few dozen 

caterpie decided to make themselves well known. 

James quickly pressed the buzzer as his parents started to look menacing. 

"You are coming back with us James, and you are marrying your true woman 

now!" they said and released two pokemon. 

James looked a tad worried as Snorlax and Venasaur came out as James knew 

that their pampered pokemon had a hidden strength. 

Jessiebell had already called Vileplume, and James finally saw the creature 

behind them. 

"Growly?" he said, as the poor Growlithe looked bad off in that cage as it 

moaned at the sky, in pain. 

Jessiebelle smirked. "You know, it can be released back into freedom, if you 

go with me...." she smirked. 

"And I know that grass pokemon are weak against poison....." 

Jessie looked at her with an anger beside herself. "Arbok, destroy them!" 

The huge snake came out as Snorlax and Venasaur looked at it and went to 

attack when.... 

"Victrebell, Dratini, Jolteon, go!" he said. 

"Hitmonchan, go!" Jessie said, helping him out. 

As the pokemon essembled, James side cliched in. He couldn't hold out if they 

crowded in. They'd drag him back to the mansion quicker than you could say 

'Paras Port.' 

He hoped that his pokemon didn't desert him now...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Vileplume was scared witless from the huge snake that came about and 

Jessiebelle was crying huge tears as Vileplume was being torn apart by Arbok. 

Her only pokemon didn't have a chance as Arbok had turned now into a 

dependable, and powerful pokemon. No way was it losing this battle. 

Arbok finally beat it with a powerful tackle as Vileplume was sent back to 

its trainer sobbing. 

Meanwhile, Jessie had focused her attention on Snorlax as Hitmonchan battled 

it. Hitmonchan flew in with all five of its punches, Comet, Fire, Ice, 

Lightning and Mega and Snorlax was looking worse for wear. Snorlax's headbutt 

and body slams were powerful but as Victrebell was wrapping it up, it didn't 

have a chance. 

Venasaur was having problems as well as Dratini kept flying by, avoiding its 

whips, whilst Jolteon's electricity was conducting the vines, shocking it 

several times. It soon came apparent that the three of them were no match for 

the pokemon of the son...and his..well, whatever.... 

But they still had one trick up their sleeves.... 

A gun, pointing not at James, but at Growly. 

"You wouldn't?" James said, aghast as Jessiebell 

Jessiebell smirked. "I won't, as long as you come back to me!" 

The death of a pokemon would be bad enough. But the death of his favourite 

pokemon... 

Even Jessie knew that this was a near impossible choice. 

"James...." 

The boy had huge tears in his eyes. He didn't want to leave Jessie, but he 

didn't want Growly dead either. And in his condition, there was no way he 

could rush and disarm her. 

But someone could.... 

A shuriken flew and sliced the back of Jessiebell's hand, removing the gun 

from it at the same time. 

Jessiebell squealed in pain as Jessie took the initiative and ran and tackled 

her. 

The impact of the spear takedown sent the two of them rolling down a hill, 

with leaves that Jessiebell was screaming 'Get these things off me!' before 

being thumped into oblivion by Jessie. 

Aya smirked as she, Koga and Cassandra emerged from the clearing. 

"You called Mi'lord?" Cassandra said with a giggle. 

James parents looked surrounded as James struggled, but be got up and using 

his lock-picking skills from Team Rocket, he successfully released Growly. 

Growly lept onto him, and despite his condition, he laughed as Growly 

practically licked him to death. 

James parents however were still not giving up without a fight. 

"Well, James, I never thought you'd go so low as facing your parents, and you 

needed help...." 

"...when someone was threatening my pokemon." James countered angrily. 

"She only wanted the best for you, instead of that....." 

"Dame? Damsel? Perhaps Lover? Well, I'm only trying to help, and get it in 

your empty ideological heads..." James countered. 

"Well...well...I...er..." they struggled for words. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

It was no contest below the grove. Jessie's hyper ninja moves and mallet 

attacks were too much for the prim Jessiebell. She fainted after Jessie 

dusted herself off. 

She knew that James parents were still up there and she had to have a plan. 

James even with Koga's help, could still be forced with them. 

Suddenly, she got a smart idea, and a sly smile spread over her face. 

She looked upon the helpless Jessiebell and looked her over. 

Apart from the hair, and her prim clothing, she looked just like her. She 

just got a wicked idea, she just hoped it worked. 

She tried the voice. "Darling mother, I will take James and begin the taming 

immediately!" 

She kept doing it until she felt that she had the annoying voice perfected. 

Now came the sacrifice. 

She would ruin her perfect self to look like Jessiebell. She normally 

wouldn't have done this, but this time she had a damn good reason. 

The reason was called James. 

She sighed and went to the humilating task of undressing Jessiebell. 

First, she untied her hair with the ribbon she had, and with any restraint 

she had left, tied her hair in a similar way to Jessiebell. She detested it, 

hated it, but dealt with it. She had a plan anyway. 

But then, a fault in the plan. Jessiebell started to stir. Jessie panicked. 

She thought that another decking of the mallet would work, but she had to be 

quick. 

Instead, she flung a pokeball. "Likitung, I choose you!" 

The normal chameleon like pokemon emerged. 

"Likitung, use lick, disable, screech, supersonic and wrap, in that order!" 

Likitung nodded, and licked Jessiebell. Jessiebell became paralysed, as 

Likitung disabled her body, making her sleepy. Then came screech, which 

deafened her briefly, supersonic, confused her, and finally wrapped her up so 

that she couldn't escape. 

Mind you, she was in no condition to do that anyway. The word 'vegetable' 

came to mind..... 

So instead, Jessie returned Likitung and decided to undress her anyway, and 

hid quikcly, as she had to undress as well. Just to shorten time, lets say 

that she managed to struggle through the tight clothing, and although they 

seemed identical, Jessie's more muscular structure made it a slightly tight 

fit, but not too much to get seriously uncomfortable. 

Besides, maybe James could take them off later.... 

...as long as he didn't die of shock. 

She knew that trying to get her Team Rocket costume on Jessiebell would be 

near impossible, so instead, she sat her up and put her now almost naked 

figure (she kept her bra and panties on) into the lake nearby, like she was 

relaxing. Soon, someone would catch her and presume it was Jessie from Team 

Rocket. Maybe she should make the phone call herself.... 

Now, all she had to do was to convince James and get rid of James parents... 

And of course, in this world, a forced marriage details and mistreatment of 

children for parental benefits is a crime.... 

She sniggered. Anyone who wishes to die can make fun of my intelligence.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

James looked on as he saw his parents cornered by two deadly ninja warriors 

in Aya and Koga, it was a very compelling argument between the two, but then 

the unthinkable happened. 

Jessiebell emerged from the hill, dirty clothing, but with a cunning smile on 

her face. 

"Hello James, well I don't think you see your girl again..." she smirked. 

James was alone, although his pokemon were with him, including an irate 

Growly. 

Growly however sensed something, that this girl wasn't the same scent as the 

girl that had tried to kill him. 

But James was in fear mode as Jessiebell calmly walked over to him. He would 

never attack a girl, even if it were Jessiebell.... 

Jessiebell put her hands on his shoulders. "Tell me just one thing...." she 

whispered in a scratchy, unusual, yet familiar voice. 

"Aren't I a better girl than that.....Jessie...was it?" she said, innocently. 

James looked her in the eyes. 

"NO! JESSIE IS A KIND, SENSTIVE WOMAN WHO CARES FOR ME, AND I'D RATHER LOVE 

HER RATHER THAN BE FORCED BY A DEMON!" he said. 

And in her normal voice, she said "Good." 

James looked at her in horror. 

'Jessiebell' smirked and kissed him with passion from before. James knew that 

scent, it wasn't Jessiebell. 

As they released, James looked at her kind eyes. "Jessie?" 

Jessie nodded and put a finger on his lips. "Not a word. My plan is ready, 

just go along with what I say." 

James nodded and both he and Jessie shut their pokemon to secrecy. 

Koga and Cassandra were doing the main blunt of the arguing as James' parents 

were trying to make them see it there way, as James and 'Jessiebell' emerged 

hand in hand. 

James' parents smiled as Koga, Aya and Cassandra looked shocked. 

"So James, I guess you finally see the best for us...I mean best for 

you....." James' father said, who were denser than Ash, thus they didn't even 

suspect one little thing.... 

"Yes father." James said, smiled at 'Jessiebell' and kissed her. 

Koga looked shocked, but 'Jessiebell' winked at them and showed them her arm. 

Koga and co looked shocked. The 'R' print, of people in Team Rocket. 

Jessiebell couldn't have had it.... 

Koga smiled as did Aya. Cassandra blew a silent sigh of relief as James' 

parents began to roll through everything, as Growly looked bored. 

"....so after the engagement and marriage, we'll send you to the best 

training schools ready, I mean Jessiebell would have prepared you immediately 

anyway, and perhaps Pokemon Tech would except you again...blah, blah..." 

As James shut off, Jessie smirked. 

'They were the ones who were going to be prepared...' 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Ready, got the papers?" 

"Yes." 

"Got the certificate not allowing yourself to become a Pokemon Trainer?" 

"Yes." 

"Got the certificate with forged signature, forcing you to go to Pokemon Tech. 

"Yes, mom." 

Jessie hit his arm. "Don't call me mom, call me (in high pitched voice) 

Jessiebelle!" 

James cringed. "Don't do that!" 

Jessie returned to her normal self. "Sorry, you know that she is probably 

being treated in a psychiatric hospital now!" 

James grinned in spite of himself. First thing they did as soon as James 

parents had left them on their own was to call the local police about a girl, 

seemingly fainted by the riverside just outside Fuschia City. They don't know 

what happened to her after that, and to be honest, they couldn't care less. 

Jessie blew on her trusted mallet as James smiled at her. Now they had 

targetted their parents as their carrion, and were swooping in. 

As Jessie was calling, James smiled at the young woman in front of him. The 

resemblence between her and Jessiebelle was uncanny. Despite the fact they 

looked the same, he could never love the other. Jessie came from a different 

life than he did, and he wanted to be part of that life, the outlaw life, the 

life of freedom, rather than the upper-class restriction he lived in. 

Perhaps, he mused unconditionally, that being forced to Pokemon Tech was the 

best thing that his parents had done for them. 

Jessie had a beauty within her vicious figure. Like him, they played as 

outlaws, but had good hearts really, and they were finally going to get their 

reward. 

And Ash wasn't around to destroy it..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(2 days later) 

James' parents got the shock of their lives as Officer Jenny came to visit 

them and with an order of arrest to the two adults for unconditional child 

abuse, as forcing children to do things in order for parental benefit was a 

form of child abuse, even if the child was 18. 

It was then they caught Jessiebell's look of smugness and finally undone her 

hair. James parents look of shock was so funny that all humans and pokemon 

around them had burst out laughing. 

It was a sight. The walking circus removing the aristocracy. 

Jessie and James kissed again, and they forgot their troubles for the time 

being.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(1 month later) 

Events had unfolded since the incident between James parents and Giovanni in 

one month. 

Jessie revealed her true self and although Jenny was suspicious, Jessie had 

told her that she had been one of the reasons Team Rocket were finished and 

Fuschia Gym leader, Koga had confirmed it. 

Also, they returned all the pokemon they had stolen and returned them to 

Jenny. Although they belonged to Tefar and Damien, Jessie said that they 

could be given away to new homes. She didn't like either of them that much. 

So Jessie had Arbok, Likitung and Shelder, whilst James had Weezing, 

Victrebell, Dratini and of course Growly. James bought Jessie her own Eevee, 

Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee though which delighted the young lady. 

Koga and Cassandra had finally settled down and became a couple, as poor Aya 

now had to suffer them. Pity the young ninja.... 

James had checked up on his injury, and he knew he could have sued Giovanni, 

but he was enjoying his time in a major league prison, where he wouldn't get 

out for a long time. 

As for the two of them, they had finally removed their Team Rocket costumes, 

and were enjoying the wealth that was now offically left to them. 

But of course, they didn't become like their parents. They took frequent 

trips, enjoy the thrill of the fresh air, taking Growly and Huey (her Eevee) 

out for walks, enjoying picnics. Meowth still remained with them of course, 

with his master gone, he remained with his 'masters' for the last year or so. 

They didn't mind his company, but he always got a bit sick when they went 

into the mushy stuff. Arbok and Weezing seemed to feel the same.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

That night, James wasn't asleep. He was having trouble moving, as Jessie was 

lying on top of him, in a deep sleep. He couldn't remember what had happened 

that night, but it seemed that their relationship had taken the next step. 

The soft scent of her hair, the smooth curve of her lips as he kissed them, 

the touch that enveloped her as he touched her breasts, as his musky scent 

enveloped her, only wanting her to do the act again. 

He didn't picture Jessie as a girl with a sex drive, before, but she was 

sleeping with a smile on her pretty face. 

He just hoped that Growly or Huey didn't see that...or that... 

Well, if she was pregnant, at least their child wouldn't turn out like they 

would. They would give it the love and care their families deserved. 

He hoped it wouldn't be as simple as that, but didn't worry anything. 

For now, everything was right with him.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

O.K, I struggled with this one, but it's done and dusted, and now (rubs hands 

with glee) on come the last three. Gary and Gizelle fic next..... 

The Koga/Cassandra thing was a spur of the moment thing, just to include as 

the characters were introudced. Most of this chapter was a spur-of-the-moment 

thing, and the romance was a bit short, but hey, I'm not that bad. 

The next one, I have ideas for, but not as many as I have for the first 

part(Brock/Suzie), or the Ash/Misty and A.J/Duplica fics, because I love 

those 6 characters, and I'll probably rabbit on and on...etc. 

However, they will be coming slower because I'm going to university soon, so 

you may have to wait for the last bits. But the Top Of The Poke story is 

looking good, with my attempt at comedy hopefully to your liking. 

See ya! 


	3. Chapter 3: Gary and Giselle

The E-Camp Pokemon Romance Novels: 

The E-Camp Pokemon Romance Novels: 

E-Camp stands for 

Eager: (Brock Romance) 

Certain (Jessie and James Romance) 

Annoying (Gary Romance) 

Minor (A.J and Duplica Romance) 

Popular (Ash and Misty Romance) 

A: Annoying: Gary Romance 

In the Johto series, I am really enjoying Gary's character and I

suppose this fic is basically kind of a proclaim on that character.

Again, I did this 2 year ago, but I always wanted to work on his 

character, something I intend to do in my Survivor fic. O.K, 

jabbering over.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Characters in this; 

Gary 

Gizelle 

Joe (I called him Joel in my PL fic) 

Lara Laramie 

Dario 

Professor Oak 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Setting: This is earlier than the other two fics because it is set after Ash 

gets ahead of him in the Pokemon League, but is set later than the A.J fic 

happening next, which is the earliest. 

Gary looked ahead from Pokemon Island, home of the Pokemon League. 

He had lost, amazingly in the fourth round to a girl named Edele. To add 

insult to injury, Ash faced a higher ranked opponent, Koroko and defeated her. 

He couldn't believe it as his Arcanine, Nidoking and Jolteon lost to the 

girls Raticate, Sandslash and Clefairy, then Ash beat Koroko's Vileplume, 

Rhyhorn with his Bulbasaur alone, and although he struggled with Bellsprout, 

Muk defeated it for Ash to progress and become the highest ranked entrant 

from Pallet in over 20 years. 

He still remembered the battle with high clarification.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Gary looked at his opponent in the 4th round, a tomboyish young girl named 

Edele H'Cynal. He mused about her name and her skills. 

He had beaten three opponent with relative ease and didn't think a cute girl 

like that could get through his pokemon. After all, he was Gary Oak, the 

number one pokemon master from Pallet Town (blah...blah....) 

The girl was a bit taller than he was, with glowing red hair and a rough 

expression, but Gary wasn't hear to flatter her. Flatten perhaps...and 

impress her with his pokemon skills..... 

As the coin went in the air, he decided a bit of verbal abuse may help.... 

"O.K, girly, I don't know who let you in here, but you are against the number 

one Pokemon Master from Pallet, and you will fall here!" 

Edele smirked. With an accent which was between Southern and Irish, she said 

(think Lara's accent with a bit of an Irish twang) 

"Flattery won't get you anywhere!" she smirked as Gary seethed in the grass 

field. The coin was tossed and Gary lost. No matter. He had lost the coin 

toss twice in his three matches so far and had always won. He grabbed his 

pokeball and released. 

"This will do the trick, Jolteon destroy all her pokemon now!" he said. 

The lightning eevee came out with a loud 'JOLT!' as it emerged, ready to 

face its opponent. 

The girl fumbled her pokeball and threw it. "Sandslash, I choose you!" 

A sweatdrop came across Gary. 

The powerful ground pokemon looked ready. 

"Never mind it Jolteon! Attack with agility!" 

Jolteon thundered in with speed hoping to take a piece out of Sandslash. 

"Sandslash, catch him out with Fury Swipes!" 

Sandslash flew in with even quicker speed and slashed the face of Jolteon 

flooring it. 

"Jolteon, stun it with rage tackle!" 

"Sandslash, dig!" 

Sandslash flew under the grass and Jolteon flew into thin air, landing 

grumpily on its face. Gary told it to be careful, as he released his Level 42 

Jolteon was in trouble. 

Sandslash emerged a second later and gave Jolteon another go with its claws. 

Edele's tough but pretty face gave a sweet smirk to Gary who was 

flabbergasted. 

Jolteon was still awake, but barely. 

"Jolteon, try sand attack!" 

"Sandslash, sand attack!" 

They attacked at the same time, but Sandslash's higher strength made the 

other sand attack revolve back at Jolteon's face. Jolteon coughed as it was 

blinded. 

Edele smiled. "Sandslash, Swift!" 

It was over. Jolteon flashed stars around its head as Sandslash gave it a 

good K.O. 

"Jolteon, return!" he said and released another pokeball. "Nidoking, I choose 

you!" 

The strong poison/ground pokemon emerged and Edele gave a mock look of fear. 

"Oh I'm scared! Sandslash, fissure!" 

"Nidoking, tail thrash!" 

The powerful tail managed to hit Sandslash in mid-air. It flew to the 

opposite end of the arena, to be caught by Edele. 

"Are you alright Sandslash?" she said, a bit upset. 

It nodded and Edele breathed a sigh of relief. "O.K, Sandslash, use your Body 

Slam!" 

"Body Slam Nidoking!" 

This time it was Nidoking who had the stronger attack and Sandslash fell 

hard. Edele decided that enough was enough and returned Sandslash. She got 

another pokeball. "Clefairy, go!" 

The small impish pokemon emerged and Gary laughed so hard he almost split in 

half (wishful thinking) 

"a Clefairy? My mighty Nidoking against a pitiful Clefairy? Oh, this will be 

quick! Nidoking, horn attack!" 

"Clefairy, show him that size doesn't matter with Light Screen!" Edele said. 

Gary showed a little sign of worry but not much. Nidoking powerful ram forced 

Clefairy back but Light Screen did its job and Clefairy wasn't hurt that much. 

"Clefairy, defense curl!" 

Clefairy glowed as Nidoking prepared to attack again. 

"Nidoking, try thrash!" 

"Clefairy, Minimise!" 

Nidoking flew in with everything flying, but then stopped. Gary couldn't 

believe it! The Clefairy must be at a high level if it could.... 

IT COULD! IT BLOODY COULD! 

Nidoking fell down to half its intimadating size, and Gary saw that this 

battle was near hopeless. Especially, when he heard...... 

"Metronome!" 

A flash of light, a pinch of grey...bits from Nidoking, the match was over. 

Gary growled, returned Nidoking, and sent in his strongest pokemon, Arcanine. 

His first pokemon, Ivysaur, was resting, so Arcanine, at Level 45, was ready 

to destroy this puny clefairy. 

"Arcanine, flame thrower!" 

"Clefairy, sing!" 

Arcanine was too quick for Clefairy to use its sing move, and was hit badly. 

Too badly for it to recover as Arcanine was called to use Take Down. 

It didn't miss. Gary smirked. 

"Clefairy, return! Raticate, go!" 

The large rat came out. 

"Raticate, Water Gun TM!" 

"Huh?" 

Raticate shot aspects of Squirtles water gun move and Arcanine managed to 

dodge. 

"Raticate, Ice Beam TM!" 

Raticate shot a beam of ice at Arcanine which it managed to heat up in time 

with ember, but the rain of water managed to scare it off for a bit. 

"Arcanine, leer!" 

"Raticate, quick attack!" 

The speed of Raticate's quick attack managed to avoid the paralysing look of 

Arcanine and slammed it's powerful body into Arcanine. 

Gary was sweatdropping. How could he, Gary Oak, be in so much trouble to a 

pokemon as inferior as a Raticate, or a Clefairy? Sandslash he could 

understand, but..... 

"Arcanine, take down!" 

"Raticate, agility!" 

Arcanine this time missed and Raticate jumped over it, and looked ready. 

"Raticate, super fang/hyper fang combo!" 

Raticate jumped forward and sank its teeth into Arcanine, its screamed as 

Raticte jumped over 6 times its height and slammed its fangs into the body of 

Arcanine. 

Arcanine fainted. 

Gary couldn't believe it. 

He'd lost. 

Edele jumped for joy as Gary slammed his fists into the ground. 

He.....Gary Oak....had lost...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Gary cursed that he had lost to some stupid red headed girl, who eventually 

ranked fourth. Gary knew that could have been him, if he hadn't been so 

overconfident. 

The blood in his veins was boiling and he knew that Ash and his friends would 

have been celebrating back in Pallet now.... 

Friends. That was another problem. 

His fan club had certainly brought him enjoyment, but they were paid to do 

it. To be honest, not since Ash did he have a true friend... 

His fan club had returned to their original homes, and Gary was truly alone. 

Well, he had his pokemon, and he was good to them, but someone to speak, to 

hold, to hug..... 

He had to remind himself of the good looking girls in the area..... 

Gary slapped himself. How could he be so idiotic? Perhaps he wasn't the best 

at everything...... 

With a sigh, he released Arcanine and Ivysaur. 

"Guys, I guess we don't know where we're going, but we have each other 

right...." 

They smiled as Gary fed them a bit of food. He had to check on a few of his 

pokemon. The six he had the moment, Ivysaur, Arcanine, Nidoking, Poliwrath, 

Electrode and Jolteon, were good company. 

But was it enough......... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Gary was so confused and bewildered that he didn't notice until it was too 

late. 

"WHAMO!" 

Gary fell back, clashing heads with whoever was dumb enough to be in his way. 

He didn't have time for this he wasn't in the mood. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he moaned as whoever hit him was going to 

get the full enterage of his wrath. 

The person, was a girl, a pretty girl, although Gary didn't notice at first. 

She seemed to be dressed in a skimpy uniform, probably reminiscent of some 

school, with white shirt and navy blue skirt. Her hair was cropped with bangs 

and had a very innocent face. 

That is, until she started to talk. 

"You bumped into me you little brat!" the girl replied angirly, with a hiss. 

Gary was stunned. A girl talking to him, Gary Oak, in that manner? 

HOW DARE SHE? 

"Little brat! WHY I OUGHTA...." 

The girl walked up to him and looked him dead straight in the eye. "You'd 

what......" 

Gary started to sweatdrop. The close proximity of the young girl sent him 

sweatdropping because he was scared that she might really do something, and 

the closeness of a pretty girl was making him more nervous than normal. 

"Erm.....er..eh...uh..." Gary seemed to lose the ability to speak. 

"As I thought." the girl smirked and with that, sent a high kick in his 

direction. 

Gary fell back, dazed and bruised as the girl brushed herself off. 

"Another absent minded trainer who hasn't got a clue what he's doing..." the 

girl smirked and turned to walk away when..... 

"Oh yeah, did you know Diglett moved into the ground at the speed of light?" 

Gary said. 

She stopped. 

"Yes, I did. Did you know that if an Exeggutor loses a head....." she started. 

"...that in 1 out of 5 chance, it can turn back into an Exeggute." Gary 

smirked. "I have an Exeggutor you know and probably know more about pokemon 

that whats stuck up behind your cute little face.." 

The girl turned. "The names Gizelle, the top student of Pokemon Tech. I know 

more about pokemon than what's inside that twisted little mind of yours." 

She smirked. "I saw you battle you know. That is why I'm here, to study my 

opponents for next year after graduation. I had to laugh you know..." 

Gary again sweatdropped. "Why?" 

Gizelle walked up to him and almost breathed across his face. "You see, your 

three pokemon that you used may be all strong, but against a better trainer 

whose pokemon are at higher levels, you still couldn't win. That Raticate 

must be at...oh, near Level 50, perhaps Level 49, to use Hyper Fang at that 

strength, whilst Clefairy must be at the high level 50's, to know all of its 

attacks. I mean, your pokemon are around...level 35 upwards by the looks of 

things...and thus, you couldn't win again a much more superior opponent...." 

Gary had enough. People had taunted him about his loss after bragging so 

much, and he couldn't take it anymore. Especially from this girl..... 

Gary raised a pokeball. "Pokemon Battle, two against two. If you know as much 

as you think you do, you should turn those thoughts into action. Come on!" 

Gizelle laughed. "Oh please, you're no match for me. No one has beaten me in 

the last year.....except for that Ash fellow who was in the League." 

Now Gary was really seething. "Ash? Oh, I've had enough hearing about him! 

Battle now, two on two!" 

Gizelle yawned. "Very well, but you are only embarrassing yourself!" she said 

and raised a pokeball. As did Gary. 

"Go Ivysaur!" 

"Go Starmie!" 

The two pokemon materialised as Gary smirked. "Water are weak against grass 

pokemon!" 

Echo the words of Gizelle vs Misty. 

"My pokemon are so advanced....." 

"Grr....Ivysaur, smash its core with Tackle attack!" 

"Ivysaur!" 

Ivysaur rushed in. 

"Starmie, Harden!" 

Starmie's core flashed and it's body became stiff. Ivysaur bounced off it not 

doing any damage. 

"Starmie, swift attack!" 

Lots of flying stars headed towards Ivysaur as Gary contemplated his next 

move. 

"Ivysaur, razor leaf!" 

The leaves went through to try and slice Starmie, but its hard body refused 

to give. Meanwhile, Swift attack had connected, but not much damage was done. 

"Starmie, Hydro Pump!" 

"Ivysaur, sleep powder!" 

Starmie's powerful water blast did damage but not as much as she hoped. But 

Sleep Powder started to affect Starmie as it wasn't in the water. 

"Alright, Ivysaur, finish it off, Vine Whip!" 

Gizelle couldn't believe as this Level 30 Ivysaur suddenly smashed Starmie's 

core, her near level 50 Starmie had lost. 

"I lost.....no, You'll be O.K, Starmie return." she looked impressed and 

concerned. "Grass are weak against fire, but I haven't a good fire type. I'll 

just send my best pokemon, Marowak, I choose you!" 

The evolved Cubone emerged, it's bone staff at the wait. 

"A Marowak? You gotta be kidding?" Gary smirked. 

Gizelle just said a couple of words. "Marowak, Hyper Bang!" 

Gary looked confused. He'd never knew that move. He saw his pokedax. 

"Unique Move: Hyper Bang: Found only in Marowak. A pokemon that is raised 

sufficiently high enough will perform a more powerful version of the 

Bonemerang attack. This only usually happens as the trainer and pokemon 

develop many victories and a strong bond together." 

As Gary looked up, he saw Marowak jump in the air, and throw his staff, bit 

it looked like he threw many, as they were zipping across the air, heading 

towards his Ivysaur. 

The inevitable happened. 

Out like a light as Marowak's bone went into its hand. 

"Ivysaur, are you alright?" Gary said, the spirals in the pokemon's eyes 

signalled that he was not alright. "Ivysaur, sit this one out." 

He threw a pokeball. "Nidoking, I choose you!" 

The powerful poison/ground pokemon emerged. 

"Marowak, finish this quickly. Rage attack!" 

"Nidoking, counter with thrash!" 

The two pokemon came in the middle with a fury of blows, smashing each other 

in, neither one getting an advantage. 

When the dust settled, two very badly beaten pokemon were down and out, 

looking very dazed. 

"Huh?" the two pokemon trainers looked at their fallen pokemon. 

"MAro-wak..." Marowak groaned as it held it's bone head. 

"Nido-king..." the larger pokemon moaned, wondering which truck had hit it. 

The two trainers looked at each other, and saw the funny side of it. Rather 

than a pokemon match, the two pokemon had a good old fashioned scrap. 

To the poor pokemons expense, the two trainers started to giggle. 

Both pokemon looked at their trainers with worry. 

"Whats so funny?" they said in their own language. 

"Oh...that..was..classic..." Gary said. 

"Sorry...Marowak, but...that...was the best.." she smirked as she returned 

Marowak and Gary returned Nidoking. 

After they stopped giggling, they turned to look at each other. 

"That was...well...a really good match until the end...." Gary said, still 

smirking. 

"Yeah...you were better than I thought." Gizelle said. 

Gary grumped a bit. "Thanks...I think...." 

Gizelle smiled as her pretty features looked over Gary. Gary's heart stopped 

momentarily, but quickly beated again. A girl with such knowledge and 

beauty...... 

As Gizelle started to walk away, Gary suddenly felt an instinct. 

"Hey, where are you going?" he said. 

"I'm going back to Pokemon Tech. I'm going for my graduation then I'm return 

home in Vermillion City." she said. 

"Can't I come?" he asked innocently. 

Gizelle looked a bit in shock. "WHAT?" 

"Well, you see, I don't think Pallet is the best place for me now that Ash 

came ahead of me (it took him an eternity to say that), and er.....maybe I 

have a chance to prepare myself better if I went to an exclusive school. I 

have money of course, and...well...." 

"Well what?" 

"It's been a while since I've seen such a dedicated and pretty young soul who 

seemed to have a lot in common. It's been a while...since I had a 

proper...friend...." 

Gizelle suddenly felt sorry for the boy. He seemed a bit arrogant, like her, 

but also like her, it seemed that despite all the teaching and skills, 

friendship was hard to come by. She hadn't really had a good friend since Joe 

left. She bickered with him constantly, but despite that, they were good 

friends. She kept in touch with him as he was trying to do it the hard way. 

She had heard he was stuck on the fourth gym, Saffron where Sabrina was the 

gym leader. She told him psychic pokemon are weak again ground, a Sandslash 

would be helpful. But he was her only real friends. Her other 'friends' only 

usually spoke to her about homework, to get revenge in a battle, 

or...well....you know..... 

Gizelle put a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's O.K. Of course you can come. I guess...I've felt a bit lonely too. And 

you are a good trainer...." 

Gary perked up. 

"...but you 'll have to be quick!" she scoffed and ran her athletic figure 

into the distanced. 

It took Gary a second to realise he had been duped. 

"Hey, wait up!" 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile 

Joe was having difficulty with the gym leader, Sabrina. He had attempted 

twice and failed to beat her Kadabra on two occassions. He was busy looking 

for a Sandshrew in the grass as a pokemon to battle against Sabrina. 

To be honest, he felt that maybe he wasn't good enough for battles. He knew 

his stuff but he only had five pokemon on him, his Weepingbell, a Staryu he 

bought, a Gloom which evolve from an Oddish, A Zubat and a Geodude which he 

got from the mountains. 

His victories so far had been difficult. He had faced Flint of Pewter and had 

to really pump on the power against his Graveller and Rhyhorn. He managed to 

beat him second atttempt with Weepingbell and Staryu, as he then went to 

Cerulean City. 

The three sensational sisters acted all pretty and blah, blah....but it seems 

that compared to that girl that had defeated Weepingbell so easily with her 

Starmie, these were a joke. In a three on three battle, he had used Zubat, 

Weepingbell and Oddish, which evolved into Gloom during the battle, each time 

he beat one sister, the other managed to beat him, and then he beat them. 

Their Seaking, Slowbro and Staryu didn't have a chance. 

Lt. Surge was a tricky opponent, even with Geodude battling him. It took him 

two attempts, even though rock was good against thunder. In the battle, 

Geodude learned Defence Curl, and thus, Geodude was able to beat Raichu. 

Sabrina's Kadabra was very hard to beat, especially as most of her attacks 

came from her head, not her mouth. He had used both Gloom and Weepingbell and 

lost. He was going again to use Staryu, but decided finding a Sandshrew or 

another good pokemon may be useful. 

But all this time, he thought how Gizelle would probably just waltz through. 

He sighed. He thought of his long time friend. They spoke a lot on the phone 

but because of Joe's new path, they hadn't seen much of each other. 

He thought long and hard about one question, which was how to beat a powerful 

psychic pokemon. Gizelle had helped him in that area one day, said that a 

powerful ground pokemon could be used. Dugtrio and Sandslash were quite 

preferable, so Joel was busy trying to find or possibly buy one. 

His parents were quite wealthy, and getting into Tech was easy for him, but 

Joel wasn't a stuck up brat. He had a healthy childhood, went to a public 

school before he got interested in pokemon, and was quite popular. 

But still, he did miss that one particular person...... 

He remembered that Gizelle would be returning from the League soon. Before he 

forgot, he'd have to give her dorm a call..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Gary was surprised at the amount of splendour that went into a simple Pokemon 

School. It didn't take them that long to get there as after they took a ferry 

off the Island, stopped for a meal and took a cab to Cinnabar Central, they 

teleported to the main area and just took a cab all the way to the outskirts 

of Vermillion City. 

There were simulations, arenas for all types of pokemon (e.g. a pool for 

water, a botanical area for grass, a very warm area for fire), and Gary was a 

little jealous that he couldn't have gone through this. Maybe his grandfather 

could have given him this opportunity, he would have whizzed through... 

Although he enjoyed whipping the butts of the gym leaders, he admitted he 

would have prefered a more peaceful way, rather than having those cheer 

leaders around him all the time.... 

Mind you, he wouldn't have minded Gizelle as one of them.... 

'SNAP OUT OF IT OAK!' (Subconscious mind to Gary) 

Gary thoughts went through one ears and out the other...... 

"Hey Gary, why don't you try our little pop quiz?" Gizelle said, waking him 

out of the trance. They had been 'touring' for quite a while now, and Gizelle 

was quite tired, but she decided to put Gary to the 'test' as they would say. 

Gary smirked. "Of course, but I warn ya, I'll make fools of ya all!" 

Gizelle bobbed her tongue out. 

Gary went to the table and Gizelle activated a machine. 

Soon, a number of questions came up with a voice activator which made Gary 

speak the answers. 

(half hour later) 

Gary emerged with a grin as Gizelle cursed herself. Gary had done very well. 

87%, beating her 85%, and that exam was on the highest level. 

"So doll, what do you think now?" he said with an innocent look (yes, I know, 

hard to picture) 

Gizelle thumped a foot in his direction. (yes, definetly easier to picture!) 

And Gary, the younger equivilent to Brock, saw imaginery dodrios trying to 

pick at each other's heads..... 

"You'all get your share..." before he collasped. 

Gizelle chuckled. "Poor Gary...." Whilst he's napping, Gizelle decided to get 

him a dorm. He would be staying here after the Tech deans had confirmed he 

was an entrant in the League. Having a famous grandfather helped as well..... 

Without thinking, Gizelle looked at the young face of Gary. Gary was only 11, 

Gizelle was 13, but he looked...well...kinda cute... 

Now was the time Gizelle thought she needed some psychiatric help...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Joe was as usual, nervous, as he called Gizelle. After nearly two hours of 

pokemon searching, Joe had found a Sandshrew, not to mention a Beedril and 

Butterfree fighting. Using Zubat to make them batter each other even more, he 

exhausted them and caught the two bug pokemon. He then saw a Sandshrew poke 

its head, hearing the commotion. 

Joe's Zubat continued to fight, this time on Sandshrew. Flying pokemon 

usually have the edge, the sandshrew however was in good shape and fought 

valiantly. However, Zubat managed to get leech life on it when it didn't curl 

into a ball, and it had been weakened. Joe successfully captured it and 

celebrated. 

He wasn't going to challenge Sabrina now, he was tired, and wanted to see if 

Gizelle had come back yet. He wanted to know how the League went, how Ash 

did, how she thought they were up to her standard, etc, etc. 

Joe smiled as he hoped to continue his journey soon, but not without talking 

to his long time friend...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"You're where grandson?" 

"In Pokemon Tech, outside Vermillion City." 

Gary had got his room, which he found to his surprise, was opposite 

Gizelle's. Gizelle would finish the term here and then return home, ready to 

prepare for next year's Pokemon League. Gary thought a bit of experience with 

these egg-heads might help his chances. 

First thing he did thought, after arguing with himself, was to call his 

grandfather. He knew that they were putting a party for Ash as the highest 

entrant from Pallet since...well..since god knows when. And Gary didn't want 

to be part of that scene. 

Not Ash. Anybody but Ash. 

Abruptly, the 'A' word came into play with Oak. 

"How come you didn't come for the party in Pallet? Surely, you weren't that 

disappointed?" 

"Not really...I guess I'm jealous that Ash did better than me. I didn't think 

he could." 

Professor Oak smiled. "At first, I didn't think he could either, but he had 

some well trained pokemon, and made himself out to be...." 

"Er, grandad, can we leave it....I guess I just wanted to tell you where I 

am.....I guess I miss being around you...." 

"It's O.K Grandson. Have fun!" And hung up. 

(AUTHORS NOTE: Have fun? It's a bloody school! I've been in one since I was 4 

to 16, and two years of college and fun was the last thing that came to mind! 

Well, apart from kicking the crap out of everyone in the common room at 

Street Fighter...heh...heh...) 

Gary hung up and sighed. 'So the legacy of the Oak continues through 

him...and disappoints....' 

He sighed again as he heard a giggling voice near. 

Curiosity got better of the sneaky cat, and (hoping it would kill him: All 

anti-Gary) he walked out of the dorm and listened in. Gizelle was talking to 

someone, probably over the phone. 

He pressed his ear, making sure not to look through the keyhole. Seeing a 

pretty young girl in a nightdress wasn't the way he wanted to go into shock 

on his first day... 

"Oh come on Joe, you know me better than that!" 

"Well, at least I listened to you...this time." 

"Hmph.......and I thought you weren't mean." 

"(chuckle)I learn from the master..." 

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" 

"(innocently)Nothing!" 

Gizelle had a 10 minute chat so far, making Joe's phone bill suffer this 

time. But they didn't mind. They liked these one to one conversations, it 

made life more exciting that it really was at times. 

"I miss you, you know." Gizelle said. 

"I know, I miss you too as well." Joe said sighing. 

(At this point, Gary felt his heart stop a bit, then regained composure and 

listened again) 

"Well, tomorrow I'll beat that Sabrina. You know, she's quite cute as well, 

perhaps more than you...." 

"Joe! No one's as pretty as me, isn't that what you said last time?" 

"I guess so. Oh well, I think I'm on my last dime, I'll guess I'll see ya. 

Love ya lots!" he said in mock sarcasm. 

Gizelle snickered. "Oh, you old flirt! See ya pal!" she said and hung up. 

Gary tiptoed back, a bit sad. It sounded more than a friendship 

conversation....... 

What was he thinking? He only knew the gal a day! She's probably the apple of 

the eye of most of the students here....who knows how many suitors she'd 

have.... 

Never the less, it didn't make the pain any lighter..... 

Gizelle smiled. She knew that Joe was kidding around, sure she knew that Joe 

liked her, he admitted that to her, but he also knew that he was a bit young, 

and that he had to focus on the task on hand. That didn't mean they couldn't 

be great friends...... 

At that point, she thought to Gary. He was about the same age as Joe as well, 

but he seemed to command respect, he was quite tall for 11, he was taller 

than her, and had a handsome young face, and like her, was a bit arrogant and 

conceited, perhaps annoying in some aspects, but that didn't mean that he was 

bad. 

He was good to his pokemon as she was, as Marowak looked at her, waiting for 

its belly rub. Gizelle smirked. 

"You're spoiled." she giggled and petted her favourite pokemon on the soft 

underbelly as Marowak muttered contentally. 

Tomorrow, she would enjoy watching herself and Gary dismantle many of the 

students in questions and battle.... 

She was gonna sit with him and help him, whether he liked it or not.... 

After all, she was very persuasive...... 

Gizelle smirked an evil smile, the one Joe had warned everyone about..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(Next day) 

Gary was surprised when Gizelle knocked on his door at 8.00 sharp. He groaned 

as he put his top on as he opened the door. 

His eyes suddenly opened much wider. 

Gizelle was dressed in different attire than before. A red blouse with mini 

skirt which showed off her figure very well. Gary quickly realised he was 

staring and shook the Zubats from his head and smiled at her. 

She smiled back sweetly and spoke. 

"You've got to be ready in an hour Gary, so get your stuff on. You've got the 

uniform haven't you?" 

"Er...ye..yes, but isn't that different from what you normally put on?" he 

asked nervously. 

"Well, now I'm a graduate, this is the more 'upper' dress. Yours is in that 

region as well, so get ready for some hard questions and battles...." she 

said. 

Gary smiled. "Babe, they ain't gonna be no match for us..." he smiled. 

Gizelle blushed. "I guess not. You don't mind if I sit by you? I mean, it's 

been a while, since I've had a real..." 

Gary nodded. "It's fine. It's nice to have a pretty face around." he said and 

bowed to her. Gizelle blushed again as she said goodbye and let Gary go on to 

his 'business.' 

Gary breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes popped back into his head. 

Gizelle looked...hot. That was the only word he could use. Of course, Gary 

would be the perfect gentleman as he got out his pokedex. 

His choice of pokemon, one of different type. Ivysaur, Arcanine, Golbat, 

Gyarados, Alakazam and Butterfree. 

Now he'd not only show how good he was, but he'd get the chance to impress 

Gizelle as well.... 

You'd think the poor fool was in love.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Class went without incident as Gary was introduced by the main teacher there 

at the moment, Mr Reynolds. A few nods of approval went through the crowd 

hearing that Gary was an entrant of last years Pokemon League, but a few 

looks of jealously went through when they heard that Gizelle would be his 

partner. 

The lesson was based on some of the higher level pokemon which could be 

harder to evolve and control, and they had to suggest the best methods to 

control them. These included a Rhydon, Dragonair, Persian and Kabutops. Gary 

and Gizelle suggested various reasons, Gary with first hand experience with 

his disruptive Nidoking, and Gizelle, well, because to quote her, 'she's just 

Gizelle.' 

As everyone packed away, a few jealous faces picked upon Gizelle and Gary 

sharing a lunch and having a decent conversation, not about pokemon, and he 

wasn't trying to ask her for a date either. They looked fuming. How could 

this...this....kid....try and take away their property. 

These stuck up twats seemed to notice that Gary was younger than them so they 

thought a little intimidation would work wonders. 

One of the smarter boys however commented if they looked bad in front of 

Gizelle, none of them would have a chance.... 

They all nodded, and they decided next lesson, where they would randomly 

battle each other with unknown pokemon (think back to the practical exam in 

the episode where Ash had to battle the three evolved eevees with Arbok, 

Weezing and Meowth), they would humiliate him with their superior skill and 

knowledge, and laugh him out of Gizelle's world. 

To be honest, they felt safe ever since Joe left. Joe was perhaps the biggest 

threat to Gizelle because their friendship had been close, and still now he 

spoke to her more often that she spoke to them. At least they saw her in 

person, but with this new sheriff in town..... 

Their guns were loaded. 

(meanwhile) 

Gizelle and Gary were enjoying a mini lunch that Gizelle had prepared. Gary 

was surprised but Gizelle said she didn't mind making food for a friend. To 

which Gary blushed, his humanity flowing through him. 

"So, what ya think so far?" Gizelle said. 

"It's all right I suppose! I never liked school much, at least its a school 

where I know just a tad about the subject..." he said with a smirk. 

Gizelle nodded. 

"Next, we go into battle. First will be a tag team match with one of our own 

pokemon each, against two opponents. I'll partner with you as we know each 

other. After that, it is one on one battles using random pokemon from the 

Tech. They have almost 150 so you could get anything..." 

Gary nodded. "I have to face your classmates?" 

"Yes, but don't worry. They may know a lot but when using their skill into 

practice, they are no match for me, so I guess you shouldn't have too much 

trouble as well....." she giggled. 

Gary humphed. But he had to smile as well. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

In the mid-afternoon sun, in the main arena, a pretty girl and her friend 

faced off against two scowling classmates, each holding a pokeball. 

The teacher, Mr Retsam, looked on. He saw this newcomer at the League, and he 

almost got into the top 16. In the end he had to settle for the top 32, but 

he thought that first hand experience would certainly help in these type of 

situations. 

And it had been a long time since Gizelle had actually volunteered to be with 

someone. After this term, he would miss her, she had been the best student by 

far to enter here for a long time. 

"O.K, Gary, Gizelle, Robert, Michael. Face each other and choose one of your 

pokemon....." 

"Go Graveller!" Robert, a tall boy said and released it. 

"Go Beedril!" Michael, a young boy with glasses said. 

Gizelle took her time. Graveller: weakness, water. Beedril, doesn't like 

lightning or fire. Aw crap! 

Gary was contemplating his move. Those two were fools releasing their pokemon 

early but he wasn't going to complain. He choose his pokemon. 

"Gyarados, go!" he said. People were in shock at the huge sea monsyter as it 

came out, but Retsam shook his head. 

"Do you think using Gyarados in an arena this cramped could be useful? Return 

it!" 

A shot of laughter went through the crowd as Gary felt a tad embarrassed. 

"Jolteon, go!" he said. Jolteon could take out Beedril, but he hoped that 

Gizelle had something for Graveller. 

"Vaporeon, go!" she said, and the other evolved Eevee came out, and looked at 

its 'cousin' in surprise. 

"Jolt?" 

"Pore?" 

"Get on with it!" moaned an impatient Michael. 

"O.K, Jolteon, face Beedril and use thundershock. Weaken it slowly!" 

"Graveller, try to block it with your slam!" 

"Vaporeon, stop Graveller with your water gun!" 

"Beedril, slam it with your twin needle!" 

Vaporeon fired first as Graveller tried to block Jolteon. As the water made 

Graveller stumble back, the powerful bolts of lightning were amplified by the 

nearby splashes of water. The full impact was faced at an unfortunate Beedril. 

A one hit knockout. 

Michael was stunned. 

Graveller was already weakened heavily as Jolteon and Vaporeon looked at each 

other. 

Both trainers shouted the command 'Quick Attack!' at the same time. Both 

evolved Eevees smashed the weakened Graveller into the wall, putting it out 

of the fight as well. 

Retsam clocked the time at 8 seconds. A new Tech record. 

"Well done you two. It seems you know what pokemon to use, even though 

Gyarados was a bit extreme...." he sniggered as Gary blushed. 

He turned to the two seething Robert and Michael. "It seems to me you should 

have been less reckless with your choices." 

He turned to Gary. "As you are the new kid in town, you can be the first to 

challenge in the one on one random battles. This shows your overall knowledge 

of pokemon attacks, and see how well you adapt." 

Gary nodded as Retsam looked to pick a victim. 

"Lets see....ah, Danny, you'll do." 

Danny was a small kid, who fancied himself a stud, rivaling for Gizelle's 

affections. He was one of the oldest there, but he sure didn't look like on. 

But he would enjoy destroying Gary with his obviously more superior knowledge. 

As Danny hoped into the arena with a hearty swagger (which Gizelle scoffed 

at), the table behind them revealed many belts with three unknown pokemon. 

Gary just took a belt, knowing that it could be anything, so he wasn't going 

to waste time as they all looked alike. Danny however, seemed to take an 

eternity before finally deciding on a belt....which, well, looked like all 

the others (insert a writers sweatdrop ^-^) 

Danny smirked as Gary took his position. 

"Lets see how you handle a real Tech student. Pokeball go!" 

Out came a Weepingbell. 

"Pokeball, go!" 

From Gary's pokeball came a... 

"Eui!" said the cute rabbit/fox pokemon as Gary smiled. He had trained an 

Eevee to learn all its attack and gave it Rage Tackle, before evolving it, 

and even then, he asked if it wanted to evolve. It did, because it felt 

strong now, and wanted to be stronger. 

Danny however was laughing. 

"An EEVEE? Oh god, kid. Your dead!" 

Gary looked angry as he stroked the Eevee and told it not to worry. Gizelle 

also fumed. Eevee may seem like a weak pokemon unless evolved, but it was 

very fast and could catch you off guard very easily. 

"Weepingbell, stun spore!" Danny said as the plant pokemon coughed out its 

blasted of stun spore. 

"Eevee, Sand attack!" Gary said. Eevee nodded and began gathering sand across 

the arena. 

It spread across, making the stun spore useless. Danny looked shocked. 

"Eevee, use your quick attack whilst its blinded!" 

Eevee nodded and ran with a very fast speed, through the sand/spore, ignoring 

the slight twinge of pain and slammed it's body into the big plant. 

Weepingbell groaned as it flew back hard, unable to fight any more. 

Danny looked shocked. 'He won with an EEVEE?" 

"Weepingbell, return! Pokeball, go!" Danny said. This time it was a Ninetales. 

"Eevee, return! Pokeball, go!" 

Out came a Vulpix. (AUTHORS NOTE: Three pokemon for Gary are three of my 

favourite pokemon so bias is certainly on the agenda...Hee, hee!) 

Danny again laughed. "A Vulpix against its EVOLVED FORM? HA! HA! THIS TIME, 

NO LOSS!" 

But again Gary was confident. Despite Ninetales attacks being stronger, 

unless it got TM's, it only had 4 attacks originally whilst Vulpix had 7. 

(NOTE: I'm not sure if this is true, but just go with me here people, the 

damn game hasn't been released here yet!) 

"Ninetales, ember!" 

"Vulpix, flame thrower!" 

The close range ember was dislodged by the long range flamethrower and 

Ninetales was thrown into disarray. 

"Vulpix, quick attack!" 

"Not this time, Ninetales, ember again!" 

Ninetales was a bit dazed, but managed to recover to hit Vulpix with ember 

before it slammed its body into it. Vulpix was stunned but not out. 

"Ninetales, hit it with your quick attack!" 

"Vulpix, ember!" 

Tables were turned and the same deal came. 

"Ninetales, roar!" 

"Vulpix, confuse ray!" 

Vulpix's flames shot into an intense black and Ninetales was frozen solid. 

Suddenly, it didn't know which way is up. Vulpix and Gary smirked 

simultaneously as Danny had no choice but to return it. 

"Pokeball, go!" he said more angrily. 

A huge rock pokemon emerged. 

"An Onix? You have no chance this time pretty boy!" he smirked. 

Gary released his third ball. 

A Jigglypuff. 

"Ha, ha! Certain victory, Onix, Bind!" 

But Gary said two words which shut him up quickish. 

"Jigglypuff, sing." 

I wonder what happens next? 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

After many shifts of cotton wool, earplugs and scrapers (hey, removing an 

Onix isn't easy work!) Gizelle smirked as Gary looked on, triumphant against 

the flabbergasted Tech student. 

Danny looked fuming (after he woke up) as Jigglypuff was returned as Gary 

smirked at the kid. 

"A pokemon which may seem weak can make up for speed, quickness, intelligence 

and certain attacks which can put out any opponent!" Gary said as 

Jigglypuff's song certainly proved. 

"A Jigglypuff can learn some good TMs, give it a Psychic TM and watch it go 

to work!" Gary said as Danny was now the same colour as a beetroot. 

Gizelle looked on at Gary. "So....Gary.....what do you want to do now?" 

Now Danny was pissed. (Sorry, that was the best term I could use!) He roared 

at Gary as he lunged at the newcomer. 

"First you beat me, mock me, and try to take my girlfriend away from me! 

Well, I've had it, you'll pay Oak boy! I'll...." 

He stopped. 

"You'll what?" Gary inquired as before him was now an Alakazam, Gyarados and 

Rhydon were out as Danny realised that he was no match for this boy. 

Much worse though was what Gizelle had to say. 

"I'm not your girlfriend, or can't you see through your thick skulls that I 

might be more than a bloody object.....Gary, come here!" she said that bit 

softly. 

If Danny was peed off now, what happened next thoroughly put him on the upper 

stratosphere of the pissedoffemeter. 

Gizelle grabbed Gary and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. Gary looked 

stunned, but didn't pull away. He smiled as she let go, looked at Danny with 

a 'Don't push it' look, as Danny and a few other classmates walked off. 

Retsam looked on at the two Tech students. 

"I guess your first day has been a bit more than eventful eh Gary? Well, at 

least you showed them up a bit!" the teacher smirked. 

Gary smiled, as he didn't realise that Gizelle had still got a good hold on 

the young pokemon trainer. 

Gizelle however, was too aware, and was blushing madly. Fortunately, Gary 

didn't see it. 

However Retsam felt sure there was more than just a casual friendship. He 

knew Gizelle was a picky girl, and that her attitude to boys was that she 

liked their company, but not if they were only using her, whether for results 

or otherwise.... 

But she had immediately warmed to young Gary, and vice versa. 

It's weird how a girl can change your life. (Don't I know it....cue all girls 

reading this beating the crap out of a senseless author...DIDN'T MEAN 

IT!!!!!!) 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

After Gary's first day, and his pokemon showed that they were more advanced 

than any of them, many students stayed away from him. They talked to him 

occassionally, asking him about the League, and he seemed pretty friendly as 

not all of the students were as idiotic as Danny. But some gave him a wild 

berth. 

These ones couldn't help teasing Gary about his defeat to the League via a 

girl, and his rivalry with Ash. These comments not surprisingly infuriated 

both Gary and Gizelle, and that meant both of them would be suspended for 

'roughing 'em up'. 

Still, Gary and Gizelle remained close friends for the term. After Gizelle 

had kissed him, Gary seemed to be deeper in thought, discussing his feelings 

for the girl. Gary had always fancied himself to be a ladies man, but this 

girl was special. She wasn't a cheerleader, a rival or something else like 

that. She was a true person with a kind, gentle soul behind her roughness, 

and a beauty which personfied clarification. 

Gary never felt like anything before. This girl needed to be treated with the 

proper respect she deserved. 

So Gary had already made a surprise for her. After she visited her folks at 

the end of terms, he was organising a trip for her at the Laramie Clan. The 

annual race and festival was happening and he knew that one of her close 

friends was going there for the summer. 

He had found out Joe's phone number, the only person who knew Gizelle really 

well (he didn't ask anyone here, they never talked about Gizelle unless it 

was from Column A or Column B), and called him one night. He didn't mind 

seeing other would be Pokemon Masters in action, and Joe was pleasant enough. 

A bit nervous, but calmed down after figuring out he was a friend of Gizelle. 

Joe and Gary enjoyed conversations over the phone as Gary tried to learn as 

much as he could about him and Gizelle. Joe teased about certain 'bad habits' 

she had and as he laughed, he just hoped she didn't catch him. 

Joe admitted to Gary that he thought she was pretty, but also told him that 

they admitted that they were just good friends, best friends. Gary silently 

breathed a sigh of relief as they started to form a plan. 

In a few weeks, Joe had finally beaten Sabrina, and beat Erika using his 

Butterfree, Beedril and his brand new Growlithe, which he had befriended as 

it had been injured in the rain near a wrecked building. 

He was ready to face Koga and hopefully would defeat him. He was then heading 

to the annual Laramie race, which he enjoyed watching, plus there was a 

carnival, and he was gonna have some fun for a change! 

Suddenly, both young males had got a plan as the term was ending, to bring 

Gizelle to have some fun for a change. They snickered as they formulated a 

plan. 

Term ended in a week's time after Gary had spent nearly the matter of two 

months. Of course, he and Gizelle destroyed the scoring, and Gizelle's 

graduation would be sweet. 

But not as sweet as the girl herself.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(graduation day) 

Gizelle had loved the last couple of months because it had been the first 

time since Joe left that she really had a true friend. However, unlike Joe, 

she didn't have to repremand him for every error. 

Plus she thought Gary was a handsome young man, regardless of his age. 

Gizelle blushed almost every time she looked at him. It was surprising for 

her to get close to a boy at Tech, but she didn't care. The looks of the 

jealous classmates since she pecked him on the lips on that infamous first 

day were enough to make her smile, finally getting rid of them. 

And all it took was to (literally) bump into a promisng young trainer who 

knew his stuff. 

Today, she was dressed in a weird get up, a blue jacket draping around her 

figure with a traditional navy blue skirt, with a small mortar board in her 

hand, supposedly for putting on ones head, but the damn thing was either too 

small or too large for most of them anyway. She sighed. 

As Gary was only a 'part-time' student, he was just in the audience, watching 

the graduation. As they all came up, a huge applause came for the young 

adults, all between ages of 11-16, some even older. 

Gizelle shyly took her place in the queue, next to Danny ironically. Danny 

sneered and spoke to her under his breath. 

"I see your boyfriend didn't show up......I mean, it's pathetic that he 

stayed just one term....whilst we had to suffer. I mean, he obviously doesn't 

care for you, so why don't you just come with me to Cinnabar Island, where we 

can....." 

Gizelle was ready to slap the smile off his face, but that would be suicide 

in a graduation. Danny sneered. He knew it. 

Gizelle was looking for Gary, and she had noticed him in the crowd, but Danny 

didn't noticed. If he had, he would have seen Gary seething, as he was making 

both Gizelle and Gary angry. The trip to the Laramie Clan would be worth it 

after this. 

However, Danny still continued to berate Gizelle. 

"You know....a pretty girl with someone whose younger than you....aren't 

there laws against things like that...I mean, wouldn't you have someone your 

age, a better look, physique...." 

And they called her conceited. 

Gary wanted to called out his Butterfree and Beedril and stun and poison him, 

but he kept calm. 

Retsam was finishing his speech and the Head Dean, a man named Olsen, stood 

up. 

"I am happy to finish this, with the traditional giving of plaques. These are 

the I.Ds which will get these young educatees into the Pokemon League, and 

become the future champions of tomorrow. I hope to see you all in the Pokemon 

League, when you give the Elite Four a good thrashing, and everyone will show 

what education and honesty can do!" 

A big applause came from the crowd as Gary looked on at Gizelle, who was 

smiling. It seemed that Danny had finished harassing her thanks to this 

speech, and Gizelle looked like she was ready to pass out, and get rid of 

that straightjacket. 

Gary sniggered. He wouldn't have minded. But he shook his head, he wasn't 

Danny. 

"When I call your name, will you please recieve your plaques? O.K, John 

Smiles....." 

The list went on for a bit, there were 28 people waiting for plaques. With 

about 7 left, Danny was called up. He graciously got his as the next name was 

called up. 

"Gizelle Wilde!" Olsen said and a big applause from Gary as the young lady 

came up. 

But as she was about to get it..... 

Danny grabbed her arm as she was about to reach it. Tipping her back, he gave 

her a passionate kiss on the lips. 

This shocked more than surprised the many people in the audience. 

Especially Gary. His fingers lingering on Ivysaur's pokeball. 

He wouldn't release. Gizelle tried to break free but he was very insisent. I 

think some people realised that this wasn't right, but no-one stopped it. The 

teachers thought it was a proper romantic moment, some of the classmates who 

did care were unsure what to do, and the others didn't care after Gizelle had 

dissed on them for Gary. 

Gizelle finally broke away and did the only natural thing. 

She slapped him. 

She knew that she'd overstepped the boundary on this, but it was an instinct 

as the teachers, students and audience were shocked. 

Despite being hit, Danny had a sneer. He had kissed the little beauty, and 

got her humiliated at the same time. 

But there were two figures watching this ready to explode. 

Gary had released Ivysaur, and was contemplating whether to use Vine Whip on 

that son of a....well, you know. 

But Ivysaur was beyond anger. His trainers anger corresponded with his own 

and he was ready to explode. 

Suddenly, it began to glow. 

This turned the attention to Gary as Ivysaur start to glow... 

And then grow.... 

It doubled in mass as it slightly grew in height.... 

The flower opened fully to a scent of pollen.... 

And out came... 

"VENASAUR!" it growled. 

Danny just realised the number one thing not to do. 

Don't piss off an Oak. 

Or a newly evolved pokemon. 

Venasaur didn't even wait for a command. The whips had already been 

unleashed, one to grab Gizelle, the others to encircle Danny. 

The single whip brought Gizelle, with her plaque, to Gary as Gary held her 

tight, she was a bit upset and disgusted that happened, and the comfort of 

the kind boy who she had bumped into at least consolled her. 

However, Danny's whips were slightly less friendly. 

He was wrapped up in vines, as Venasaur looked thunderous. Danny was never 

more scared in his life. 

"Venasaur, I know that you are angry with what he's done, but I think you'd 

better let go. We've ruined the celebration for some of these trainers, I 

think we'd better leave..." 

Olsen and Retsam looked angry at Gary and Gizelle, but even more so at Danny. 

He had obviously planned it. They couldn't do much about it now as Venasaur 

reluctanctly returned as Gary helped Gizelle out of here. They had to go to 

their dorms, ready to leave for Vermillion City. 

He decided to tell her about the trip here and then, she needed some cheering 

up. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Gizelle, you want to see your folks after this...this...well, I can't say 

it, because this fanfic is PG rated." Gary fumed. 

"It's O.K, Gary, just don't forget the toothpaste." she said, disgusted. 

"It's O.K girl, you just sit here. Besides, I've got a surprise for you!" he 

said, with a real smile on his face. 

Gizelle looked interested. "Really?" And she formed a playful smile on her 

pretty face. 

Gary wasted no time in getting a couple of tickets from his bag. 

Gizelle looked a bit confused, but had a feeling they weren't no dreg tickets. 

"Here. In a month, the big Laramie party and race happens north of Fuschia 

right?" he said. 

"Right." 

"Well, after you spent time with your folks...." he started to shuffle his 

feet shyly. ".....well, would you like to go with me and one of your good 

friends to the race?" he said, the emphasis on the word good. 

Gizelle blushed. No-one had done something this nice for her in a long time. 

The Laramie Clan...lots of strong pokemon were there, she might buy a 

few...and the race and carnival was supposed to be legendary. 

The word good friend stuck in her mind. Who could.... 

Gary smiled. "It was Joe's idea. We've called a couple of times. I learnt his 

number from one of your adresses. ANYWAY (he interrupted her before she could 

ask where he got an adress book), as he's heading there after beating Koga, 

he wondered if you would like to go as well. I've paid for everything." 

He laid a couple of pokeballs at her legs. "I bought myself a new Charizard 

and Blastoise as well, but I bought you a couple of Pokemon as well which you 

might like, one of them is rideable as well if you want to enter the race." 

Gizelle knew that pokemon could be bought from here, but what could he 

have.... 

Gizelle gasped. He had bought her a Ponyta. She loved horses, her parents had 

a Ponyta and Rapidash and she loved riding on them. And Gary had bought her 

own..... 

And the other was perhaps even better....a cute, adorable Wigglytuff. With a 

cute "WIGGLY!" it leapt onto its new trainer and hugged it. 

"They...erm...cost a bit. $300 for the Ponyta and $500 for the Wigglytuff. 

The Blastoise and Charizard cost near $1500 together, but its alright, I won 

a lot of money in Pokemon battles and my Grandfather is hardly short of 

cash......" 

She didn't care. She put her Wigglytuff down and leapt onto him, hugging him 

with tears in her eyes. 

"Thank you...(sniff)...no-one have ever done anything this nice...(sniff)..." 

she said and hugged him even more. 

Gary had never been in this situation before. Never caring for anyone other 

than himself, but now..... 

With no other option, he gingerly took her in his arms and hugged her back. 

Wigglytuff looked on in awe as it smiled cutely as Ponyta neighed a cute 

horsey neigh. Gary and Gizelle continued to hug as Gizelle decided to thank 

him in her own way. 

She parted slightly, and without warning, kissed him on the cheek, and then 

on the lips. 

Gary was flabbergasted. 

Gizelle smiled. "Thats just a small thank you. You've already done stuff that 

means more to me than what 4 years of Tech experience could do...." 

Gary was just content...to hold her in his arms....... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Joe's victory against Koga made sure that he enjoyed the ride. He had now 

captured an Onix, evolved Weepingbell at Evolution Mountain, a Vulpix 

followed him and became his buddy (NOTE: Vully, you are not the only one who 

loves Vulpix.....), and a vicious Persian was tamed by Onix. Reluctantly, he 

caught it, hoping to send it back to his parents. Surprisingly, it was quite 

tame with them as Joe's main team now consisted of Vulpix, Onix, Sandshrew, 

Victrebell, Vileplume (he evolved Gloom as well) and Starmie. 

He had enjoyed his walk to the Laramie Clan. He had taken in a carnival, and 

met a few avid young trainers there. He went to visit the house of Imate, but 

it was closed for 2 weeks, into 'redevelopment' (See next chapter), and 

Evolution Mountain, where he met the 4 Eevee Brothers, Jolt(didn't know his 

name), Reyner, Pyro and Mikey. They were friendly enough, he wished to buy an 

Eevee, but they wouldn't sell them. At least Mikey let his Eevee play with 

him and his Vulpix. Surprisingly, even though he evolved Weepingbell and 

Gloom, he didn't evolve Vulpix. 

Now, the Laramie Clan was on the horizon. He'd have to see the famous owner 

of the Clan, Lara Laramie, the younger ever owner of the Laramie family, 

after taking over her families business. From the pictures, Joe saw she was a 

pretty young woman, and had a pleasant enough character. 

He was waiting now for Gizelle and Gary to come here. It would be great to 

see her again. And her friend seemed fine as well. 

He chuckled. Maybe more than friends. Joe always had a schoolkid crush on 

Gizelle, but that was it. He was glad to just have her speaking to him on a 

regular friendly basis. 

Now, lets see if he could relax..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(2 weeks later) 

A goodbye to her parents, she and Gary headed via the network system to the 

Laramie Ranch. Gary had desisted with the Gary mobile, as it was the legacy 

of the 'old' Gary. 

How much had changed since he met Gizelle? Hopefully, he could prove that on 

the trip. 

Gizelle's new pokemon, Ponyta and Wigglytuff, had been enjoying themselves in 

training as Gary had seemingly got her some well prepared ones for her. She 

hoped to enter the race as she loved horse-riding. Gary promised that he and 

Joe could 'pull a few strings....' 

As they entered the entrance to the Laramie Clan, they saw three sights. Two 

pleasant, one not so. 

The first was the huge range of pokemon which were raised in the wild, and 

were among the strongest pokemon to get. Gary had promised himself to get him 

a Tauros or a powerful Sandslash or Raticate, but he was enjoying the 

surroundings to ignore that for the time being. 

The woods nearby the Tech had been good for clean air, but into this world, 

Gizelle felt free. All the hardships had been removed as her Ponyta enjoyed 

the movement as well. Gary had released Arcanine, hearing about the 

Growlithe's here. 

The second sight was..... 

"Gizelle!" 

Gizelle turned and saw a familiar young boy, wearing a much different outfit 

than she saw him last. He had blue jeans and a red T-shirt, and a beaming 

smile to boot. 

"Joe!" she smirked, glad to finally see him in person. She ran up to the 

younger boy and gave him a bear hug. 

Unfortunately, poor Joe couldn't breathe as the elder and bigger girl was 

squeezing the poor chap to death. 

"Gizelle....I.....can't....breathe....." he struggled to get out. 

Gary laughed at the poor boys expression as Joe finally managed to say 'It's 

good to see you' between long breaths and coughing. As Joe and Gary were 

introduced, the third sight came about.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Why are you doing this Dario? I don't even know why I let you come here!" a 

southern accented girl commented. 

"What? You aren't the best here girly! You only won last year because your 

Ponyta evolved! My Dodrio is stronger now and....." a similarly accented boy 

was starting to counter. 

"...you are gonna hire Team Rocket again to break my arm? That's right 

darlin', I know about your exploits from Ash and Misty, and don't think I can 

forgive and forget." she said in a clarifying tone. 

Dario toned down a bit. "Well....Lara...you know I changed....." 

"A leopard may changed his spots, but not a cheater." Lara said and humphed 

out of sight. Dario actually looked a bit forlorn. 

Lara walked away, but she knew that inside Dario was truly sorry. He had 

matured in a year after he was banned from the Laramie Clan. He formerly 

apologised to the Laramie family for his behaviour and had help with various 

chores if he was reinstated. Reluctantly, Lara agreed. 

However, now the race was back on, and Dario seemed to have changed back into 

his former self. She sighed. 

'Oh well. Looks like I'll have to take over where Ash left off.' she thought 

to herself. 

"Excuse me miss?" 

Lara turned to see three figures looked a bit puzzled. One of them was a 

small boy, perhaps about 12, wearing casual wear. There was a boy which 

looked a bit like Dario except with a younger complexion. The third person 

was a pretty girl, a bit younger than Lara, with a red top and navy skirt on. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but we'd like to know if this is where 

the Laramie Festival is situated tonight?" the girl said. 

Lara smirked. "Of course it is y'all! This is the Laramie Clan! And I'm Lara 

Laramie!" 

All three kids spoke in unison. "Lara Laramie?" Then in a mocking gesture, 

bowed to her. "WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" 

Lara giggled. Comedians. 

"Thanks for the compliment, I take it ya from Pokemon Tech, or was, and are 

ready to relax here at the festival!" 

"Yes...but how did you know that?" Gizelle said. 

"Your sign." she pointed to the PT crest on the right breast of Gizelle's top. 

"Oh." was all she could say as Joe and Gary tried to hold their laughter. 

"so who are y'all anyways?" Lara asked. 

Gary stepped up. "I'm Gary Oak, Pokemon League Entrant. The younger kid is 

Joe, a trainer and the girl is Gizelle, a PT graduate." 

Lara nodded. "Well, you are welcome to stay here for the festival and for the 

race tomorrow." 

Gizelle perked up. "The race? Lara, we'd like to sign up for it please!" she 

said. 

Lara was surprised. They seemed like city slickers, but so was Ash and look 

what happened with him. 

"O.K, just apply on the right there with your name, age and what pokemon you 

are gonna use." she said. "There are slots for new comers, and already slots 

for the shall we say 'veterans' of the race course." she said. 

"Like that fellow over there?" Joe said, looking at Dario feeding some 

raticates. 

Lara snorted. "Lets not get started on him..." she said. 

Joe realised he had touched a sensitive issue and quickly retreated to the 

sheet where Gizelle and Gary were already. 

Among the lists were; 

Lara Laramie: 16: Rapidash 

Dario: 16: Dodrio 

There were others with pokemon such as Tauros, Nidorina, Raticate, Nidoking, 

Starmie, Electrode, Primeape, Doduo and Sandslash 

"So Joe what are you going to use?" Gizelle asked. 

"Hmm...I was gonna use Onix, but I know that there is a crossing of water 

which is nigh on impossible for Onix to cross. I could use Starmie.....no 

wait! I've got an idea!" 

He flip his pokedex, and made a few button presses. He replaced Starmie 

with.... 

"Persian..." the big panther like pokemon. 

"Persian?" Gary inquired. "But they are mean to raise aren't they?" 

"Yes, but I 'tamed' this one.." he smirked, remembering how Onix managed to 

make the Persian look inferior. 

"It's strong muscular body can hold me. I'm only 98 pounds, Persians can be 

over 210lbs. This is 196lbs, but its still strong enough, aren't ya boy?" 

Persian nodded its approval. 

"Well, I'll use Ponyta..the one you bought for me Gary!" she said in a 

flirticious way. Gary blushed. 

"What about you?" Joe asked. Gary had a lot of pokemon he could use, but he 

had a smile. 

"You see them two?" he said, motioning to Dario and Lara. "Well, I think they 

have a love/hate thing, and I think there is too much of a rivalry for them 

to change, right?" 

"Right!" the two Techs said. 

"Wrong. Let me help 'em out abit!" he said and writ his pokemon down. As the 

two Techs looked in surprise, Gary motioned to his pokedex, ready to bring in 

his pokemon. 

Dario would get a surprise tomorrow..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

A night at the festival, which involved a lot of good food, fireworks, a lot 

of splashing, some pokemon battles (which Gary and co had a good time 

battling, as expected, the Laramie pokemon were seen as stronger) and a 

goodnight kiss to both Joe and Gary on the cheek, the race was ready to begin. 

Lara was already there, her Rapidash neighing readily. Dario was looking at 

her in a mix of determination and admiration. Many other trainers had come, 

more than last year, nearly 30 participants came in. 

As Lara looked on, she saw a Ponyta roaring up to take its place by Lara. 

"Gizelle?" Lara said. 

"Yep." she said back as Rapidash and Ponyta looked at each other. 

"I think this race had better start or..." Gizelle giggled, not ready to 

finish the sentence. 

Meanwhile, Joe had bounded up for dear life holding onto his Persian. It may 

be muscular, but holding on was a difficult ride. 

That left Gary. 

As Dario saw the rider come up beside him, he was surprised. 

Gary was riding a Dodrio. 

"Hey, what are you d..." 

"Free country pal." Gary retaliated as the lights started to change colour. 

Dario shook his head. He was the best Dodrio trainer, and today he would 

prove it. He would prove it to Lara, show that he was the best without 

cheating. 

Lara looked across the line. She had to be wary of any tactics that Dario 

might pull off. Rapidash was the fast pokemon in the line, but the fastest 

didn't always guarantee victory. 

Joe knew that he would have to pull out all the stops to win. 

Gizelle looked across. Was he sending a message to her by riding a Dodrio and 

she riding a Ponyta, echoing a familiar race last year. 

(NOTE: I'm not sure if Gary has a Dodrio, but in the 'Primeape goes Bananas' 

episode we see at the beginning in Oak's lab, some pokemon and one is a 

Dodrio, so....) 

Gary looked at his Dodrio which he had been training this morning, ready for 

the race. However, he wanted to impress Gizelle more than anything..... 

Green came the light. 

And a cheer from the huge crowd as all the riders and pokemon flew into the 

dust covered air. 

Taking the early lead, Lara decided to try and keep a long early lead so that 

when her pokemon started to get tired, it would already have a good enough 

lead to sweat it out. 

Dario's Dodrio went behind her and tried to over take her as it swerved to 

the side. This was dangerous for him and other riders, but it seemed he had a 

point to prove. 

Gizelle's Ponyta and Gary's Dodrio kept with them as Joe ended up in the 

middle of the pack as he hung on for dear life onto his Persian. 

Lara kept up the pace as the first new obstacle came in, the 'three stairs. 

One was high, one was low, and one was on medium level, but there were all 

put together. 

A pokemon could either jump over the high one, go under the low one, or 

choose on the middle one, which was weaker than the other two. 

Lara clicked her heels on her Rapidash. "Heya!" 

Rapidash flew over the tall hurdle, landing easily. Dario followed her, and 

just managed to jump over. 

"Ponyta, jump over that hurdle!" Gizelle ordered and also made it. Then Gary 

jumped it and so did Persian, after a good grip with its claws just managed 

to make it land safety. 

The next major problem was the high hill, same as last year, you needed good 

strength and endurance. 

Dario's Dodrio caught up to Lara, but couldn't overtake. Gary moved into 

third and Persian caught up, it's claws much better equiped to deal with this 

rather than Ponyta's hooves. 

"I guess its like old times Gizelle!" Joe screamed above the din. 

"Yeah, trying to get ahead of each other, although you never did that with 

me!" she retaliated. 

"Well, there is always a first time!" he said, and with that his Persian 

moved ahead of Ponyta. 

"Hey!" Gizelle cutely pouted and tried to catch up. 

With other trainers in the middle of this, Lara and Dario were the still 

pacemakers, with Gary in third, just behind the two. 

The next obstacle was the water based obstacle. The stepping stones were no 

problem for any of the three pokemon, and Dario made no move to push the fire 

based Rapidash in the water. Lara mused, maybe he had changed. 

Ponyta was now coming alongside now as Persian made a pleading look to Joe, 

as the water emerged to it. Even stepping stones hadn't convinced the cat 

pokemon. 

Joe reluctantly walked out of the race, even though he got past Gizelle up 

the hill, he went back a few places as his Persian began to tire. 

As Lara, Gary, Gizelle and Dario all tried for the lead on the last obstacle, 

the food chain, a familiar face to Gary and Gizelle came to spy. 

"My revenge hasn't finished yet, Tech queen....." 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Fast food Rapidash!" Lara said, realising that many had dropped out, 

including Joe. There was now 4 people left by now, herself, Dario, Gary and 

Gizelle. 

Gary's Dodrio were sharing a small bowl each, so that no arguments would come 

about. Dario wished he'd thought that last year. 

Ponyta was being stroked as Gizelle watched it enjoy the food. 

Then..... 

A flash. 

"Argh!" Gizelle screamed as the flash blinded her and she started to slip 

down the cliff. 

Gary saw it in time and grabbed her hand. Gizelle opened them as she looked 

scared stiff, but the young man easily pulled her up and set her on the cliff. 

Gary didn't care about the race now, he was worried about the girl. 

Even Lara and Dario had stopped and looked around. Lara immediately accused 

Dario of being up to something, and Dario denied everything, when a rock fell 

hard. 

Aimed at Gizelle, it hit a bad angle halfway down the cliff. It turned and 

struck the footing where Lara was. 

The edge was destroyed, as Lara fell awkwardly. Dario grabbed her hand as 

Lara's legs smashed across the side. 

"Argh..." she screamed, tears in her eyes as Dario surprisingly held her 

tight, not wanting to let her go. 

"You.....you...didnn't do this....." she said weakly, the pain almost 

knocking her to unconsciousness. 

"No my dear, I did." A smirking teenage boy emerged. Dario didn't recognise 

the bastard, but Gizelle and Gary sure as hell did. 

"Danny!" (NOTE: I was tempted to put Ash, but didn't. I'm making Ash the bad 

guy in a very dark fic in the future) they both spat out. 

"In the flesh.....or perhaps in yours eh honey?" he smirked, remembering 

their last moments together at Tech. Well, before Gary's Venasaur's vines 

ripped him apart. 

"Leave them alone, this is about us..." Gary shouted. 

"I never intended to hurt her, but hey, she's just as cute as you Gizelle..." 

he started. 

"You son of a......Dodrio, return!" Dario said and got Rapidash' pokeball and 

reluctantly, it was drew in, sensing the danger its trainer was in. 

Dario picked up Lara, throwing her over his shoulder. "Stop him before he 

hurts anymore!" he said, fearing for Lara's safety. 

"What about the race?" Gary said. 

"Sod the race!" growled Dario and began to climb down the cliffs carefully, 

with Lara on his shoulder. He would release Dodrio as he got down and then 

run to Proctor's hospital as quick as he could. 

Danny smirked. "Well, I'm touched that you remember, but as an apprentice of 

Team Rocket, I think stealing your pokemon as well as your heart may be a 

good start.." he smirked. 

"Dodrio, return!" Gary said and released a pokeball. "Golbat, Leech life now!" 

Danny suddenly became very scared, a golbat wasn't the pokemon he wanted to 

meet in human, so he countered. 

"Go Venomoth!" he said. The insect pokemon emerged. 

"Venomoth, stun them to sleep so that I can take Gizelle back..." he smirked. 

"Golbat, wing attack!" Gary said. 

As Venomoth sprayed stun spore, Golbat's quick wings drove the spore back as 

Venomoth got tired. 

Gizelle decided to help. "Graveller, go! Tackle!" 

The second stage of Geodude emerged and smashed into the already weakened 

pokemon and Danny looked shocked. 

"You beat my Venomoth? YOU WILL PAY!" he said and got a weapon. Look like a 

rice flail. 

"Wigglytuff, sleep wave!" Gizelle ordered. 

The evolved Jigglypuff tried to send Danny to sleep but he whipped his weapon 

easily and the cute creature just about dodged the attack. Gizelle was scared. 

"How did you get so psycho?" she said. 

"I dunno. Maybe Team Rocket does that to you (NOTE: This is before the J and 

J story in the time line, thats why TR is still in working). Anyway, you are 

finished Gary and you are mine Gizelle." 

But Gary was calm. 

"You are good at hounding a young girl. You're good at beating up a cute 

normal based pokemon. But...." he fingered a pokeball. 

"Your master wouldn't let me use it before." He looked around. "I don't see 

him anymore, so I have no doubts about using it." 

Danny laughed. "It's no match for me and my Magmar." he said and the rare 

fire pokemon emerged. "Magmar, finish Gary with ember." 

Gary jumped 6 feet and released his pokeball. 

Suddenly, the rocks stared to fall with erosion and weight. And the Magmar, 

not a small pokemon, looked up in fear. 

Danny dropped his flail. "G-G-G..." 

Gary smirked. "I'll help you prenounce it. Gyarados." 

"Gyarados, rage." 

Magmar hid behind Danny as it was no match for the king of the water pokemon. 

And once again, you had to remind yourself that this was once a Magikarp. 

Magmar soon found himself on a familiar Team Rocket exit, i.e. they're 

blasting off again. 

Gizelle was amazed. She leapt up and hugged Gary. 

However, Danny was still there. 

"THAT DOES IT! I'LL FINISH YOU WITH....urk...." 

He found himself crushed in rock. The rock parts of a powerful Onix. 

Gizelle looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Joe. 

"Miss me?" he said innocently. 

"Sure kid. Thanks." Gary said as he returned Gyarados. Gizelle however was 

hugging him more tenderly. 

Gary felt a warm feeling envelop him as he held the girl he called 'friend.' 

Put two of those words in that last sentence and you can guess what she was 

about to become. 

As they tipped over, ready to kiss, Joe coughed. 

"Sorry you two lovebirds, but you've still got a race to finish." he smirked. 

Danny was still trying to speak but Onix covered his mouth (thank god!) as 

Gizelle and Gary released their respective riding pokemon. 

Gizelle walked up to Joe and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Joe." He 

blushed as she walked back to Gary who put his hands on her hips and lifted 

her onto Ponyta. She giggled under his touch as he mounted onto his Dodrio. 

As Joe was calling the police, the two rode hand in hand to the finish line. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As Gary and Gizelle were walking to the crowd, Gizelle looked at Gary. 

"I like Joe, but he interrupted us...." she smirked. 

Gary also smirked. "Yeah, but are you sure you want an audience?" he asked. 

"Oh who cares!" she said and leant over and kissed him on the lips and held 

it there. 

Gary's changing point in his life came here. The feelings entering him were 

of love, kindness, the good emotions which he lost when he went on his 

journey. When he lost, he lost that image, and he returned to the young boy 

that he once was. 

And the missing piece came here as he hugged the girl as they kissed up to 

the finishing line. 

As they were about to cross, Gizelle broke it off. 

"See ya!" and with that, she crossed the line before Gary did. Gary seethed, 

but then laughed, seeing the funny side. Gizelle had 'beat' him and was the 

offical Laramie winner, but everyone saw the funny side and clapped the new 

couple. 

Gizelle turned to the young man and smiled. "I guess, grandson of Oak, that 

you want to see me again." 

Gary blushed. "Of course, here, my place or yours?" 

Gizelle slapped him. "NOT LIKE THAT!" 

Gary smirked. "I know." 

As they kissed again, Joe looked at them. "Gross!" 

Gizelle released and looked at him. "You'll learn one day the fun in that 

kid...." she smirked. 

"Sure, just get one of those breath fresheners with an everlasting flavour." 

he said. 

"HEY!" both Gary and Gizelle said and chased after the poor boy. 

"WAAAHHHHHHH!" 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(at the hospital) 

"Let me go Dario!" screamed Lara, now back to consciousness, found suspended 

on Dario's shoulder as her diagnosis had turned out to be a fractured ankle, 

which managed to go septic along the leg, increasing the pain. She insisted 

she could walk, but it didn't look like it. And she was moaning now. 

"Not a chance Miss Larame. It's doctor's orders you can't walk, and we've got 

a score to settle anyway!" he said and put her down on a chair. 

"Yeah, we lost the race because of that creep....." she remembered her last 

words. Why'd you save me?" 

Dario sighed. "I know what you think of me, but I've changed. I guess it was 

a way of proving it myself to you." 

Lara secretly admired that but scoffed. "Yeah right." 

Dario looked hurt. "I did!" 

"Yeah right, you've hated me because I'm the leader and you're a good for 

nothing...." 

Dario swiftly came into eye-contact with her. "Take that back you nothing!" 

"Shut up, ugmo!" 

"Looks whose talking!" 

"Cheater!" 

"Twit!" 

"Boremonger!" 

"Stuck up b...." 

He stopped as she did. Dario had a quick way of ending this, as did Lara. 

Dario lunged at her and kissed her full on the mouth. At first, Lara tried to 

get away, but Dario was partly lifting her up to his height. She relaxed and 

began to enjoy the kiss. 

Dario held her softly and carrassed her back. He had loved her for so long 

despite their hatred and he couldn't believe that Lara was accepting it. 

Lara had admired him since last year. She remembered as she spoke to Ash and 

co that she didn't think he was a bad man, and now, saving her showed that. 

She retaliated with passion. 

Lara sunk lower onto the table as Dario began to retaliate with passion as 

well. He stroked her hair and finally let go, gasping for breath. 

Lara was also gasping, but smiling. 

Both teens looked at each other helpless. A minute ago, they had been 

spraying insults. Now they had kissed passionately. 

"Er....." they both said nervously. 

Then they looked around. Doctors and nurses, and patients with wide eyes, 

some with grins, were looking at them. 

One word came to the new couples mind. 

"CRAP!" 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Gizelle, Joe and Gary returned to Vermillion where Joe was now living with 

his best friend Gizelle, and Gary had rented an appartment next door, he was 

now making money at a part time job as a Pokemon advisor, for Tech students 

and new trainers. He offered tips for certain pokemon and guides to evolution. 

It was great as Gary and Gizelle saw each other a lot. 

One night Gary had snuck in via Gizelles window.... 

Gizelle nearly screamed as the 'intruder' came in but was shut up by a long 

kiss. By the time Gizelle realised who it was she relaxed and became to kiss 

back... 

And then hit him. 

"Ow, what was that for?" he said. 

"For scaring me like that!" she whispered, knowing that her parents and Joe 

were probably asleep. 

"Aw, did I scare you? Here." he said and warmed her with a hug. It was 

comforting, and Gizelle soon relaxed. 

"Keep your voice down." she said. Gary looked at her in the nightlight in a 

white nightdress. 

"Why? Your boyfriend Joe might come and drive me away?" he said. 

"Shut up! You jealous?" she asked. 

"Nope." 

And with that, hit her with another kiss, and this one lasted for a long time. 

The next thing they knew, they were asleep. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Not as romantic as some of the others but heck, it's done. 

Next fanfic is a rare fanfic. Based on an idea from Felixman's fanfics (Which 

are ace by the way, despite the strongness), this is about my favourite two 

OEC's (One Episode Characters) because they beat Ash so easily 

(heh...heh.....I'm evil). 

O.K, many of you will say 'Why are you doing a minor fanfic?" Easy, because I 

want to. Besides, M is minor and I think that A.J and Duplica was the perfect 

antidote. Besides, I like Duplica (the scene where they imitidate TR is 

perhaps the funnest scene in the whole series, look at Jessie and James 

faces, you'll see what I mean!) , like most of the female characters, she's 

got a cute innocent look like Erika, Suzie and most of the females (except 

for Jessie, she's got a vicious look...) and A.J seems to be the most likely 

person to be a Pokemon Master apart from Ash and Gary. 

See y'all! 


	4. Chapter 4: Duplica and A.J.

The E-Camp Pokemon Romance Novels: 

The E-Camp Pokemon Romance Novels: 

E-Camp stands for 

Eager: (Brock Romance) 

Certain (Jessie and James Romance) 

Annoying (Gary Romance) 

Minor (A.J and Duplica Romance) 

Popular (Ash and Misty Romance) 

M: Minor: OEC Romance (One Episode Character) 

AGGGH! A dreaded fanfic where two of the minors get the spotlight! So sue me, 

I like a lot of the OEC's, especially these two. 

A few fanfics such as Felixman's brilliant series and a current fic I think 

is called Pokemon Siege have A.J and Duplica as the partners of Ash and 

Misty, but surprisingly, so far, they haven't been registered as a couple, 

usually Duplica gets involved in the A and M romances and A.J is just an 

outsider. Here, I hope to change that by putting two of the few people (not 

including gym leaders) that beat Ash easily. 

Characters in this fanfic: 

A.J. 

Duplica 

Melvin 

Seymour 

Gico (I called him that in the PL fic, the magician of the S.S Anne) 

(NOTE: A.J is 13 and Duplica is 11 in this fic, and this is the earliest of 

the E-Camp series) 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The young girl of the house of Imate was trying hard not to cry for the tenth 

time today. She had lost her young love because of his commitment to becoming 

a pokemon master. She wiped away her tears, and still at the tender young age 

of 11, she wondered if she would ever love again. 

Sure, she had the rest of her life to decide that. Duplica was a cute young 

girl, and many young men were shy around her as she re-opened the imate 

house, to a resounding success as her Ditto had finally perfected the 

Transform attack. 

She remembered that time. Ash Ketchum, along with his friends Misty and 

Brock, had literaly bounced into her life as she was resting. Seeing the 

young man looking dense (as usual: sorry Ash fans) made her get a good 

idea..... 

....and the next thing he saw was a female replica of him. 

She chuckled at his expression, and also remembered how they helped in 

Ditto's life. 

The cute transform pokemon smiled as it hopped onto her lap, and turned into 

a Pikachu. 

She sighed. She remembered the Pikachu, and that she had a crush on the young 

trainer, but it was nothing more than that, because he stayed there for only 

a bit. She'd probably see him at the Televised Pokemon League. 

Then, Ditto changed into a Sandslash. 

Now she was upset. Ditto realised that wasn't the best move and so returned 

back to its normal form, trying to comfort her. 

"(Duplica, I'm sorry! Please....don't be like this.....)Ditto, dit, ditto! 

Dit......to, dit, ditto!" it squeaked. 

But Duplica just held onto it tight as she recalled for the 10th time, how 

her young love had vanished...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(this is a flashback for the remainder of the fic except for the end) 

The cheers went up as Duplica went on stage to as per usual, a full house. 

Ever since Ditto had been perfected by the 'expert care of Team Rocket', it 

had had a new lease of life as the two of them enjoyed the applause of the 

large crowd. 

The Imate house had been opened for a while, and after Duplica had spread the 

word about the Imate House being reopened, people became interested and at 

first, it was just small crowds, but later, it soon became full houses as the 

reports and news and rumours came in, and soon Duplica was cashing in on the 

success. 

She never charged much, but always gave her all. The crowd especially enjoyed 

the mock battles between Ditto and Duplica, usually when Duplica imitated a 

useless pokemon such as Magikarp, Metapod or Kakuna, which allowed Ditto to 

push one squishy finger over to defeat the poor Duplica. Even the two of them 

were helpless in laughter. 

Duplica smiled as she began to entertain the audience. 

She opened with a stirling scent across the room as she imitated a Gloom, 

which almost got rid of everyone, but they soon returned as she imitated a 

Pidgey, and using a fan behind her 'wing' blew it all away. She began to 

scuttle around as a Paras as Ditto transformed into a Parasect and they began 

'arguing'. This brought laughter and applause, especially as Duplica was 

talking like the voices of the pokemon. She only had one vice, that was never 

to change into a Venonat (sweatdrop). 

Duplica was busy taking intermission when what happened, well, happened. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Two young men were in the crowd, with different ideas. 

The first one, saw the young girls talents as exceptional to save his 

floundering business. She could work as a pokemon model, although she was a 

bit young, he reckoned that she would be perfect with her look of innocence 

and her costumes and impressions of pokemon. 

The man knew that his corportate, 'Poke Inc' was once a high, but with Silph 

Company taking the main shares now, they were seriously going down in 

business rating. Young models with the latest poke-wear would certainly help. 

And this girl would be their star.... 

And if she didn't want to....well, they're were ways of convincing....... 

The second young man, not much older than 13, was looking at the girl with a 

fix of admiration. 

He had read about how the girl had seemingly been thrown out on the streets, 

and took refuge in an old mansion, abandoned of course. Whilst there, she met 

her one pokemon, Ditto. They hit it off immediately, and soon Duplica began 

her studying. 

An avid pokemon fan anyway, she knew that Ditto's could change into anything, 

and a high level ditto could change pokemon quickly, making sure it would 

never be defeated, as long as you knew all the attacks. So, the books came 

out. 

The young story of Duplica was the same as his own. However, his ambitions 

were to be a pokemon master, whilst she wanted to be a star. 

However, he had got 6 badges in a quick fit, and decided why not have a rest 

and talk to someone for a change? 

He got up to go backstage... 

....as did the agent. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Duplica's pretty but sweating face was filled with tired expression. She 

enjoyed her work but it was tiring. She shared a drink with the transform 

pokemon as they rested. 

She looked at her watch. Back on in 10 minutes. She stretched out, making 

sure to relax to the best of her little time. 

That was ruined when a man slammed a briefcase at her feet. 

Duplica looked up with a surprised look as the man smiled at her. He was a 

tallish man, and looked to be in his early thirties, as he held a card out. 

"Greeting, young lady. I am Hugh Quinn, an agent of Poke Inc, a pokemon 

institute linking humans with pokemon within our work which is non-training." 

Duplica knew this sort. She knew that Poke Inc had been rumoured for Pokemon 

experimentation, but decided not to voice her opinion. This man was too big. 

"We have looked upon you for quite a while Duplica Ottid (Ditto backwards, 

hey it was the best I could do!), and that you have amazed audience with your 

pokemon imitations. We feel they could be used to a more....financial look." 

he said, his smile looking grotesque. 

Duplica still didn't say anything, but if anything, she felt tense. 

"We have looked upon young ladies who would fit in brilliantly with the 

pokemon fashion, expect on humans of course. Your costumes of pokemon 

imitation could be used on the catwalk, so to speak. You are perhaps our 

youngest attempt, you are a pretty young lady, and you could make lots of 

money at such a young age by just modelling your costumes, something you do 

in an old boring building every day in your life....." 

"...which I enjoyed doing." Duplica said, finally deciding to make her 

opinions known. 

"Yes, I know that, but still, you could make more money here than anywhere 

else...." 

"You think I'm in this for the money.... she said. 

"No, but you see...." 

"No you don't. I'm happy at my house of Imate, I like the simple life, making 

customers happy, and I enjoy what I do. Modelling....thats when you get up at 

6 in the morning, watch people wolf whistle you and you look embarrassed in 

front of all those big-wigs. Let's see...." 

The man growled and slammed his case. 

"Listen, you little fink. If you're saying what I think you're saying, then 

you are turning a great opportunity to make yourself a big name...you said 

you want to be a star...." 

"Yes a star. A star as an actress, a comedienne, a disguise merchant, not as 

a topless model." she growled. 

The man was enraged. "I never said that!" 

"But that is where it would probably lead. Just control me for 5 years, and 

then...." Duplica smirked. The man cursed. The girl was very smart. 

"Smart girl. Well, everyone has their price." he said. He opened the 

briefcase. 

Inside was a glove, handcuffs and a nightstick. But this wasn't a cop. 

Duplica realised what he was gonna do. 

"Ditto, transform..." 

The man threw a repel potion quick, making Ditto faint. Duplica screamed as 

he went for her arm to attach the handcuff. He was much larger and easily 

apprehended her and attached the handcuff to her arm and cupped her chin. 

"Listen, little one. I have the key here, just give me what I want, and I'll 

let you go..." 

He got a spit and thumb to the eye. The man slapped her. 

"Well..." he said and put the glove on and then the nightstick. Duplica 

closed her eyes.... 

"Leave the lady alone." said a young, but menacing voice. 

Both the man and Duplica, eyes open, saw a young man and Duplica gasped, 

hoping that was her saviour. 

It was a tall young lad, with a muscular body, his brown spikey hair and 

southern voice was a good combination, and his face showed a grit 

determination over his features. 

The man left Duplica to turn to this boy. 

"Listen, kid, I can hurt you...don't make me...." he growled. 

He ran, fingering his nightstick to swing at him. The boy sidestepped it 

easily and jumped in the air, with three pokeballs. 

"Beedril, Butterfree, work together. Sandslash, go!!" he said, and released 

the three pokeballs. 

Three pokemon materialised as the man looked upon them. 

Beedril flew in, spearing at him, making him drop the nightstick. Butterfree 

released sleep powder as Sandslash flew in with Fury Swipes. 

The man realised that maybe he should have brought some of his pokemon. He 

didn't expect this and had used his repel potion to destabilise Ditto. 

The guy then went into a 3 point stance, and despite the height and age 

difference, he charged with a powerful spear attack, smashing into the 

already weakened man. 

Beedril shot into the man, attempting a poison attack, but the boy stopped 

him. 

"It's alright Beedril. We'll just haul him out with the rest of the trash." 

Getting a pokedex, he pressed a few buttons and released a few pokeballs. Out 

came Machamp, Snorlax and Arbok. 

"Guys, take out the trash!" he said with a smirk. 

Arbok wrapped around him, as Machamp and Snorlax picked him up and went to 

throw him outside in the pouring rain. The boy had already began to call the 

authorities, Arbok would keep him binded until they arrived anyway. 

He looked across, to see the girl, although in handcuffs, looking at him in 

admiration. 

"Th...th...thank you sir...." she managed to stand out. 

The boy shushed her and smiled. "It's O.K, its an honour to help you 

Duplica." he said. A key came out. "I nicked it off 'im when I tackled him." 

he said and began to unlock Duplica's handcuffs. 

"Thank you." she said. "What's your name?" 

"Adrian Johnson, but I hate it. Just call me A.J. Everyone has....unless they 

wanted to die young." he smirked. 

Duplica giggled, happy for respite. Her Ditto was groggily getting up, as 

A.J's Sandslash was moving, trying to help it up. 

"Is that your pokemon?" she said. 

"Yep. Sandslash is my strongest pokemon, and best buddy." he said as 

Sandslash said a greeting in its own language. Duplica shook its hand and 

then A.J's. 

"Thank you, for helping me there." she said. A.J bowed and kissed her hand. 

"It's an honour to help someone as famous and as pretty as you." he smiled. 

Duplica blushed. 

"Er...well....heh..." was all she could stammer out. 

"What about your performance?" he asked. Duplica had almost forgot about the 

rest of the performance. Ditto wasn't in any condition, and neither was she. 

"Looks like I'll have to cancel it and refund all the money." she said. She 

started to move, but A.J grabbed her arm. 

"Not necessarily....I've got an idea....." he smirked. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. DUE TO CERTAIN DIFFICULTIES, THE SECOND HALF OF THE 

SHOW HAS BEEN CANCELLED." 

A groan from the audience came out and were about to shift to the refund 

counter, when the intercom shouted again. 

"HOWEVER, AS AN ALTERNATIVE, A YOUNG FIGHTER, A.J. IS CHALLENGING ANYONE TO A 

POKEMON BATTLE. IF YOU WIN, YOU GET DOUBLE YOUR REFUND. IF NOT, YOU GET YOUR 

BFH (BUS FARE HOME)." 

A murmur in the audience was suggesting interest. Not only would it be good 

for trainers, but it would be interesting for the audience, and possibly 

profitable. 

However, some had heard of A.J and decided to stay put. Because one word was 

heard via the name of A.J. 

That word was 'undefeated'. 

A.J came in front of the crowd with a Duplica cheering from backstage, a bit 

groggy but cheering her new friend. 

"O.K, whose first?" he smirked. He had 167 straight wins now, plowing through 

all gym leaders and general trainers with ease. Most didn't know this, but a 

few did. Duplica being one, and only did this because she was confident. If 

he lost, money would be lost. But he wouldn't lose..... 

A young boy, 10 years old, jumped off and challenged A.J. 

A.J nodded and threw a coin. The boy, Gareth, called heads and it came tails. 

He chose first. 

"Go Cubone!" he said. The dinosaur pokemon emerged with a loud "Cubone!" 

A.J threw a pokeball in the air, contemplating whether to finish him in one 

hit or make the match go on a bit, luring the crowd into a false sense of 

security. 

"Butterfree, go!" he said. 

"A Butterfree?" the crowd said, surprised, but were interested nonetheless. 

"O.K, Cubone, bonemerang!" Gareth said. 

"Butterfree, confuse!" 

Butterfree flew around, avoiding the bone, and making Cubone's eyes spin 

around, in spirals. 

"Tackle!" A.J commanded, deciding he wanted to end it quick. 

That it did. Cubone crashed, and started bawling. 

"Cubone!" Gareth couldn't believe it. 

A.J calmly escorted him off and asked for the next competetor. 

The girl was a cocky thing, a bit like Gizelle, and called Likitung. 

A.J countered with Beedril. 

"Likitung, slam!" 

"Beedril, pin missile!" 

It was over in one move. Likitung fainted. 

"Next." A.j said, getting bored. 

The next battle was with a Chansey against A.J's Machamp. Again, easy victory 

and the crowd were realising that this was no ordinary trainer. 

Meanwhile..... 

Duplica was admiring the young man with a now recovered Ditto. Duplica was 

amazed how skilled he was, she was seen as one of the most skilled trainers 

as well, but with just one pokemon. He had many. 

Duplica and Ditto suddenly thought the same thing and smirked. 

A.J had given another trainer a chance with Pidgeotto as he used 

Sandslash...and he still won easily. Weepingbell against his Vaporeon, again 

won. 

After a dozen so more victories, Duplica made her move. 

"A.J, I'll challenge you." she said, still a bit groggy, but people were 

surprised to see her ready to battle. They didn't know her battle skills 

though, and neither did A.J. 

"Are you sure? Your Ditto?" 

"I'm sure, aren't you Ditto?" 

"Ditto!" 

A.J sighed. "O.K, well, I'll choose against your Ditto....Sandslash!" 

"Sandslash!" it growled. 

"Go Ditto, transform 12!" 

Ditto knew the new code system that Duplica had drilled in its head. This 

made it more difficult for the opposition to prepare. 

Ahead of sandslash was a Butterfree. 

"Sandslash, curl attack!" 

"Ditto, dodge!" 

Sandslash curled into a ball and began to strike Ditto. But it moved and 

countered. 

"Ditto, psybeam!" 

The blast managed to hit Sandslash, and it looked confused, but shook it off. 

It was strong. 

"Sandslash, curl into fury swipes!" 

Sandslash once again flew into Ditto, and this time, uncurled and scratched 

it. Ditto fell hard. 

"Ditto, transform 121!" 

From Butterfree, it became a Starmie now. 

"Ditto, hydro pump!" 

Ditto blasted a whole lot of water at Sandslash. Sandslash avoided it as A.J 

gawked at Duplica. Not only was she a pretty actress, but she was a top 

trainer as well. He had never met a trainer this good, not in a long time. 

"Sandslash, fissure!" 

"Ditto, light screen!" 

Sandslash jumped and began to drill itself with its powerful ground attack. 

Ditto in Starmie form tried to block it as best as she could with light 

screen. 

As the dust cleared, there wasn't a victory. 

Both pokemon had fainted. Ditto/Starmie's core had smashed, whilst Sandslash 

was just exhausted. The audience, A.J and Duplica were all shocked. 

One word came to mind from everyone. 

"Wow." 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"That was...amazing!" Duplica said as A.J and her shook hands as everyone now 

left, content not to go to the refund counter after that battle. 

"That is the closest I've ever got to a loss..." A.J smirked as they walked 

into the now empty stage area to have a chat. The man from Poke Inc had been 

arrested, as a wet Arbok (it had been raining) complained to A.J who gave it 

a bit of his special food. He gave Ditto some as well, and Sandslash as they 

were exhausted. 

Duplica felt a bit hazy as she was still groggy, but she enjoyed talking to 

the young man. 

"How long have you been here?" he asked. 

"Since I was about 7 I guess." she said sadly. "I was thrown onto the streets 

by my drunken father after my mother died, saying that I was a worthless 

nothing." she said, sadly. A.J heart opened to the young girl in front of him. 

"I'm sorry." he said. "How have you survived then?" 

"My mom had prepared a savings account for me when I was younger. It 

contained $320 dollars and 65 cents. I had to survive on that as I couldn't 

go to school. I managed it thanks to my little buddy I found." 

Ditto smiled. 

"He saved my life by finding fruits and meat from the nearby woods. We became 

friends since then, and we found the abandoned mansion. We decided we needed 

money so we went into a double act. However, it didn't go so hot. Ditto 

couldn't transform perfectly, so I closed it down. I thought I was doomed. I 

still got money via entertaining children at parties with my disguises..." 

she saddened. "Sometimes I wish i was still part of a family like that." 

"Eventually, a young boy came, named Ash Ketchum..." 

"Ash?" A.J said. 

"Yeah. You know him?" 

"Kinda. Keep going." he said. 

"Anyway, Ash and his friends, Misty and Brock came one day, and after a few 

exchanges, we became friends. Then Team Rocket stole my Ditto, and when we 

found it, they somehow managed to perfect Ditto's transformation. Long story 

short, Ditto was perfect, and I reopened the Imate house, and as they say, 

the rest is history." she said. 

A.J nodded. 

"What about you?" she asked. A.J sighed. 

"My family were a poor one. I lived in a roughneck area outside of Cerulean 

City. My parents didn't care much, just enjoyed their fruit of labour, i.e. 

alcohol. Needless to say, I was usually the blunt of many rages they had." 

"In a way, it toughened me up, making me never to quit, and to become better. 

So at 10 years of age, when many of my friends left to become pokemon 

trainers, I decided to prepare. I set up a homemade gym oustide my parents 

home. They opposed to it, thinking I should continue their work, but I 

refused. When my parents tried to drag me in, a sandshrew came by me and 

saved me." 

Sandslash giggled. "The sandshrew saved me, and we phoned the police. My 

parents were arrested for child abuse, and taken into community centres. From 

then, me and sandshrew made a commitment to become the best." 

"From then, in two years, I challenged trainers with my few pokemon, a 

ratatta, caterpie, weedle and sandshrew. However, I trained them against each 

other to raise a few levels. My sandshrew always won. I gained money and 

bought equipment which helped my pokemon. It was tough, but I insisted on it. 

Eventually, it paid off. I had my own gym, my pokemon were then Butterfree, 

Beedril, Rattata and Sandshrew. No-one beat me in 100 battles. Thats how I 

met Ash. I beat him for my 99th win, my Sandshrew defeating his Pidgeotto and 

Butterfree. After that, I thought that Sandshrew had run away, forgeting our 

promise, but it turned out Team Rocket had stole it." 

"I got it back, and challenged them. Sandshrew against Meowth, Ekans and 

Koffing. Using Fissure, we won. We went for badges soon after and I caught 

more pokemon, but my primary four are Raticate, Beedril, Butterfree and 

Sandslash." he said. 

"What else do you have?" Duplica asked. 

"Loads. My strongest are Snorlax, Machamp, Arbok, Vaporeon, Raichu, 

Victrebell, Golbat, Arcanine and Onix." he said. 

"Wow!" Duplica said. 

"I guess we've both had harsh lives." A.J said. Duplica nodded. 

"What are you doing now?" Duplica asked. 

"I'm on my way to Cinnabar Island for the 7th badge." he said. 

Duplica looked sad. A.J noticed this. 

"Why are you sad?" she said. 

Duplica shifted her feet awkwardly. "Well....I wouldn't mind.....you staying 

for a bit....it's been a while since I had a friend...well, not since Ash.." 

A.J smiled. "I'd love to." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, same goes for me. I like you, and it would be hard to leave, as I'm 

tired anyway. Besides, you owe me for saving you." he smirked. 

"Hey!" she said, but smiled too. "I'll guess I'll sort a room for you." 

As Duplica and Ditto scampered away, A.J's eyes lingered on her for a bit as 

Sandslash looked at him, mocking him. 

"Hey, shush you." he said covering the ground pokemon's mouth, which was now 

exploding with laughter. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The solitude of a person can change dramatically when a second person enters 

the premises. This was definetly the case of Duplica as she began acting in a 

panic as she set everything as perfect as she could for the young man staying 

at the mansion. 

A.J asked her what the fuss was, and she said that she had to be the perfect 

hostess, to which A.J replied 'To who?' He got a whack in the arm for that. 

A.J smiled as the dreary mansion certainly didn't look so dreary whilst she 

was about. It seemed she had a touch which made even the darkest of areas 

want to beam out. She always seemed to have a happy nature, and A.J admired 

that in a person, especially as she didn't exactly have the happiest of 

childhoods, as neither did he. 

It seemed as well that despite her not wanting to be a trainer, she was very 

serious about raising her Ditto. Perhaps because of her 'work', perhaps that 

it was her only friend..... 

No. A.J would be her friend now. 

He walked into a room where Duplica was setting out some dining equipment. He 

smiled. 

"I see you weren't joking about being the perfect hostess." he said. 

Duplica blushed. "Thanks. I hope you don't mind, I'm in a rush now so I 

haven't cooked anything brilliant, just ready made stuff." she said. 

"It's O.K, I mean I usually get ready made stuff as well. I cook food for my 

pokemon though..." he said. 

"Oh, are you a breeder as well?" Duplica asked. 

"Not really, it's just something that helps my pokemon. Of course, it good 

for them and I like raising them, but my aim is to be a pokemon master." 

Duplica set a dish ready. "Well, with 6 badges already you are well on your 

way, A.J. I wouldn't be surprised to see you and Ash in the tournament facing 

each other." 

A.J smirked. "Well, if that happens, I hope that he's improved. I only want 

the best trainers...." then he smiled even more. "...like yourself." 

Duplica looked up from her meal. "What?" 

"Well, you've got one pokemon, and it is strong enough to shape into all 150 

pokemon at will. You know all their attacks, strengths and weaknesses, and 

can order Ditto to do any attack possible in whatever situation. If that 

doesn't make you Pokemon Master material, I don't know what is." he said. 

Duplica blushed again. "Th...th...thank you A.J..." she said, trying hard not 

to look like an idiot. 

A.J smiled. "It's all right. I'm only speaking the truth." he said. 

They ate in silence, but not without one eye looking at the other every so 

often....... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(next day) 

A.J awoke in his room which Duplica had prepared for him, much more relaxed. 

More relaxed than he had in a long time. 

He looked down at his Sandslash snoozing away, and he smiled. It signified a 

resemblence and recognition between trainer and pokemon. His Sandshrew was 

his best friend as well, like Duplica and her Ditto. 

A.J discovered that he hadn't felt like this in a long time. The girl was a 

couple of years younger than him, and at first, seemed too innocent to the 

ways of the world. But after hearing her story, it seemed that her life 

hadn't been much better than his, and his heart had been lost to the young 

girl. 

He hadn't known her long, but he was having feelings that had been lost in 

his life, from his treatment, the feeling of love. 

He had lost this feeling after his parents had berated him, feelings of love 

in friendship, trust and romance. His cold daemenor had changed when he 

became a pokemon trainer, finding pokemon to take care of was a challenge and 

with Sandshrew/Sandslash, he had found a friend. But his harshness was still 

there, which showed in his training, but he was truly upset when Sandshrew 

was missing. 

His trust of adults came during his journey. He had met some very caring 

people on his journey, the gym leaders on his journey. Flint, Brock's dad, 

had told him his story about having to leave his family for his dream, it was 

the hardest decision he had made, and his wife had died during that time. To 

make up, he told Brock to follow his dream, as taking care for a 10 kin 

family since you were 10 wasn't easy. It was the least he could do. So Flint 

could identify with A.J. 

Another one who identified with her was the young girl Sabrina. In her early 

teens, however, she spoke to A.J after their match, about how she lost most 

of her life via her psychic energy. Now she had to make it up with her 

family, although she still had the psychic power, as A.J unfortunately found 

out much to his distress. At least the girl was laughing....at his expense of 

cause. 

Erika and Koga also had their tales to tell, Erika had been thrown to the 

streets by an orphanage. It was where she found Gloom, and Gloom saved her 

from a Grimer. From then, Erika had decided to work for her life. After being 

adopted, she began studying the works of grass pokemon, and captured a few 

Bellsprout and Oddish. Soon, she began expanding, and in 10 years, she 

finally started to get her life back together as she was made the gym leader 

of the Celadon Gym. 

Koga also said that he had to leave his parents and friends, to join the 

Fuschia Gym and continue his ninja trainers. Ninjas work in solitude, 

although Aya accompanied him, and he accepted that, but at times of 

lonileness, he missed his family. (Of course, that has changed, see Chapter 2 

of the E-Camp) 

A.J realised that he wasn't the only one and Duplica was among those elite. 

He got up, decided to let Sandslash doze off a bit longer as he began to cook 

breakfast. He needed something to do to get his mind of things. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As A.J started to simmer the eggs and bacon, he heard a sleepy yawn moving 

towards him. He turned. 

It was Duplica, wearing a thin silk white nightdress, which seemed a bit big, 

as it wrapped round her a couple of times, walking sleepily to the scent of 

breakfast. 

A.J had smartly already changed into a brown shirt with matching joggers, so 

that he wouldn't be embarrassed. But he was glad that she hadn't the same 

idea... 

'Snap out of it!' (A.J's brain to A.J) 

Duplica smiled as she walked up. "I woke up to the scent of food, it was like 

a flare, I had to get up." she said. 

A.J smiled. "It's my cooking though, so you'd better be ready to dial 911." 

he said, smirking. Duplica laughed. 

"Your joking, it smells too good!" she said as A.J started to fill a couple 

of plates. Duplica quietened a bit. "You didn't have to do this you know." 

"But I wanted too, you let me here and I wanted to repay you. Besides, if I 

don't keep moving I get bored." His eyes matched Duplica's. She blushed. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she said. 

"I dont' know. I guess you look kinda....well....cute standing there." A.J 

was blushing madly, rare for a guy with his image and reputation. 

Duplica was now joining in blushing. "Th..thank you....." 

A.J sensed the embarrassment so he got the two plates and put them on the 

table as they walked over to the table. 

As A.J and Duplica ate, trying hard to stare at each other, two certain 

pokemon had came in to watch. 

"(Sand, sandslash, sand sand sandslash sandslash sand sandslash 

sandslash!)Well, it seemed that your trainer has feelings for yours...and 

it's only a day old!" 

"(Ditto!)Ditto!" 

"(Sand?)Huh?" 

"(Ditto, dit ditto dit dit dit ditto dit ditto ditto....dit-to....)No, I 

mean't 'Ditto' as in that your trainer has feelings for mine as well......uh 

oh...." 

"(Sand)Darn." 

They saw their two trainers turning, looking at them suspiciously. 

(whispering) 

"(Sand, sand, sandslash?)What do we do now?" 

"(Ditto)Plan B." 

Suddenly, Ditto morphed into a plate and Sandslash took it and rubbed its 

stomach, looking at A.J with hungry eyes. 

A.J breathed a sigh of relief. "You hungry?" 

And Sandslash and Ditto also breathed out as well. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(3 days later) 

A.J had been enjoying the company of the young lady of the Imate house, after 

saving her from that SOB from Poke Inc. Duplica herself was no slouch around 

the house, she liked to keep herself busy. 

She would open the Imate House again in a couple of days. But before that, 

A.J decided to do something......different. 

He had been invited to a pokemon tournament in the outskirts of Cinnabar, but 

you needed a partner. It was a tag tournament match, and you could only use 

one pokemon throughout the tournament, but it was an interesting match, and 

the winners got 1500 dollars cash prize. 

He had asked Duplica if she would like to be his partner for this tournament 

yesterday with her Ditto teaming up with his Sandslash, (AUTHORS NOTE: 

Although I'm only a beginner in the game, Sandslash is my favourite pokemon 

so far.....I've just caught a Dratini in the Safari Zone though....) and 

Duplica was surprised, but pleased. She accepted, it had been a while since 

she'd been out anyway. 

A.J was going to do more that just that though, after it was done, he had 

bought two tickets to an EXCLUSIVE Pokemon festival in Cinnabar, one of the 

best, and he hoped the young lady would enjoy it. It cost a bit, but winning 

every battle made him a bit of money as probably expected. 

Duplica was getting quite excited as the two of them had trained together 

yesterday, using double techniques so that they could get used to each others 

styles, and although the two pokemon found it exhausting, at least they 

enjoyed their trainers having a good talk throughout it. 

So, on their way to Cinnabar outskirts...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The carnival was your typical affair, as Duplica literary dragged A.J to many 

of the stands as they began playing the silly overpriced games, attempting to 

win the prizes, and credit due, A.J did win a giant stuffed bear for the 

Imate leader, which gave her a blush and gave him a peck on the cheek, which 

A.J blushed to. 

After a rout of fun, it was time to hit business. The winner's of the 

tournament got $1500 dollars each, and A.J had never lost. He had drawn....to 

Duplica, but that didn't count. 

As they went to the sign up sheet, and filled their names, they looked at all 

the people there. Nearly 100 teams had entered, which would turn into 64 via 

their preliminary skills in a couple of simulation activities. 

A.J and Duplica went into the VR simulator (think Pokemon Stadium if you want 

to imagine it) and they put their pokeball in the spot which contained Ditto 

and Sandslash, perhaps the best trained pokemon in the pokemon world, maybe 

apart from Ash' Pikachu...... 

The opposition was a Starmie and Kangaskhan. Not easy, especially as 

Sandslash was supposedly weak against water attacks. 

But this Sandslash was at such a high level of training, that it could resist 

water attacks. 

Ditto hoped that it wouldn't turn into a chew toy via the huge Kangakskan. 

However, as a Ditto who could change into anything at a voice command, she 

could be unstoppable. 

"Go Sandslash, Body Slam!" 

"Ditto, transform into #125!" 

Soon, a Sandslash and an Electrabuzz were attacking the simulations. 

Starmie couldn't comprehend the attack of Sandslash as it smashed its core 

with a powerful body slam as Ditto in Electrabuzz form slammed a Thundershock 

into the weakened water pokemon. Kangashkan came into the fight and struck 

witha comet punch which struck many times. 

Ditto looked dazed so Ditto changed into a Kadabra via Duplica's order and 

cured herself. Ditto then changed into a Marowak and threw its staff with a 

K.O effect at the big pokemon. It fell hard as Starmie fell to a good dig 

attack. 

If they could see them, the two simulation operators looked stunned at the 

skill of the two pokemon. 

Duplica and A.J high fived each other as Sandslash and Ditto copied them. 

It looked like to be a good day. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As the 64 teams entered, A.J and Duplica were ranked number 3. They smirked, 

whoever were ranked first would fall hard. 

First opponents then. Two fighters named Yung and Miws (as in Youngster and 

Swimmer from the came) 

A.J and Duplica took their position. 

"Go Raticate!" Yung said. 

"Go Horsea!" Miws said. 

"Go Sandslash!" A.J said. 

"Go Ditto!" Duplica said. 

"Raticate, super fang!" Yung said, intent of making the aemoba pokemon into 

many particles. 

"Ditto, transform into 25 and agility!" 

Quick as a flash, the Ditto was a Pikachu, one of its favourite forms, and 

evaded the attack. 

"Ditto, thunder!" 

The Pikachu's strongest attack, it slammed into the raticate, making it no 

longer a threat. 

One hit knockout. 

"Horsea, weaken it with bubble!" 

"Sandslash, slash!" 

Normally, Horsea would have stopped a regular Sandslash, but this one ran at 

it, not even flinching over the bubbles. One good slash and it was over. 

The two kids were stunned as Duplica and A.J smiled and called their pokemon 

and congratulated them. 

"Oh well, one lot down....er, how many left?" A.J asked. 

Duplica slapped her forehead. "You never were a scholar were you?" She began 

working out the mathematics in her brain. "We've had one match, down to 32, 

another down to 16, another to 8, another to 4, and then the final, which 

could be a total of 6 matches." 

"Oh yeah, I knew that!" A.J said. 

Duplica, Ditto and Sandslash sweatdropped. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

A.J and Duplica got to the last 8 with relative ease, but found their next 

opponents tougher. They were a young boy and girl, probably brother and 

sisters, both called Junior (as in Jr. Trainer) but they fought with good 

precision. Their pokemon were Pidgeotto and Butterfree, giving A.J, memories 

of his battle with Ash Ketchum. 

"Sandslash, dig and claw them!" A.J commaned. 

"Ditto, use thundershock!" Duplica called to the transform pokemon, again in 

Pikachu form as Pidgeotto and Butterfree felt a good shot, but surprisingly 

didn't fall. 

"Pidgeotto, Razor Wind!" the boy said. 

"Butterfree, Whirlwind!" the girl said. 

The double blast tried to send Sandslash and Pikachu out for the count, but 

they held on. As Pidgeotto was hit on the recoil, Duplica and A.J decided 

that a double move was in order. 

"Ditto, Sandslash, Electric Slam!" they said. 

Ditto nodded and powered up a Thunderbolt as Sandslash jumped into the air. 

As Ditto blasted both flying pokemon with a powerful attack, AT THE SAME TIME 

Sandslash leapt in the air with an aerial version of a Body Slam. 

Pidgeotto and Butterfree were already out of it from the lightning, the 

powerful slam and swipes from Sandslash just confirmed it. 

The two youngsters were amazed that their powerful pokemon had fallen 

heavily. 

Duplica and A.J breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Bring on the next ones." they said. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The semi finals were decided as one finalist had already got threw. The 

second semi-final had just been decided as A.J and Duplica's reputation had 

now been recognised by many of the crowd and they were getting the majority 

of the cheers. They beat a couple of bikers who's Machoke and Primeape, 

although excellent at Double Team tactics, against Ditto's Vaporeon change 

and Sandslash's Dig, they weren't much of a match. 

So the final came about. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at the 3rd Pokemon League Tag 

Tourmanent, and a couple of terrific teams have come about, both new teams, 

so we'll definetly have new champions this year!" a cheer went through the 

crowd. 

"Introducing first, a combination of science and mystery, as this combination 

have struck a great team. Seymour and Melvin!" 

Two geeky looking figures emerged. A scientist with a white lab coat, 

spectacles and a goofy look, which looked quite serious. The second, a puggy 

man with a top hat, a confused look but had a determined outlook around him. 

"And their opponents, a couple of famous young trainers who have teamed up 

very efficiently in this tournament, A.J and Duplica!" 

The two young trainers got the main share of the applause as they stepped up 

to the arena platform. 

A watchful eye was looking at the two young trainers. He wanted to face the 

winner of the competition, and he saw that Melvin and Seymour, although 

friends of his, may be outshone by this young couple. He smiled. 

Seymour and Melvin looked ahead of them. "They haven't seen many years yet, 

eh Melvin? Lets show 'em what the experienced can do?" the scientist said. 

"With pleasure!" he said. 

"Go Clefable!" 

"Go Exeguttor!" 

The cute imp pokemon and the coconut headed pokemon emerged as Duplica and 

A.J took their stands. 

"Go Sandslash!" 

"Go Ditto!" 

Their pokemon emerged as Seymour and Melvin looked on. 

"Exeguttor, hypnosis!" 

"Clefable, double slap!" 

"Sandslash, resist it and use fissure!" 

"Ditto, transform into #149 and use hyper-beam!" 

A Dragonite came into view as the Clefable was about to slap the Ditto's 

face. Clefable suddenly got a sweatdrop as Ditto powered up. Clefable ran 

back, hoping that its trainer would ask it to use Light Screen. 

Fortunately, Seymour was way ahead of it. "Light Screen quickly." 

Sandslash had resisted hypnosis thanks to its intensive training, and blasted 

it with fissure. Exeggutor surprisingly didn't fall, but looked badly hurt. 

Clefable had blinded Ditto with Flash and now tackled it. Ditto was now in 

Raticate form and was trying to take a chunk of the imp. Soon, it changed its 

mind and became Wartortle... 

....and still bit it hard. 

"Clefable!!" screamed Seymour. 

"O.K, Bubblebeam now!" Duplica screamed. 

Ditto was swarmed as it blasted bubbles at the weakened Clefable. Clefable 

couldn't take it any more and promptly fainted. Seymour looked at his beaten 

pokemon and hoped that his partner could help.... 

Nope. 

Exeguttor had fallen to a powerful body slam from Sandslash, and the crowd 

fell to a silence. That appeared to be too easy....it looks like these two 

trainers were among the cutting edge of training. 

And the owner looked along aprrovingly. 

"Well, well, those two are powerful pokemon.." he said in a heavily accented 

southern accent. 

The man was in magician clothing, and may recognised him to be a joint-owner 

of the Saint Anne, Gico Imag. A.J recognised him, although Duplica tried to 

piece the picture with a face. 

"Now, these two trainers seemingly decimated the whole competition. Maybe I 

should give 'em a bit." he smirked. Melvin and Seymour were upset at being 

beaten, but they felt that their friend and boss could teach 'em a lesson. 

But Gico wasn't thinking of revenge on his friends. It had been a while since 

he battled and had a challenge, a former Pokemon Master, it would be nice to 

see his enhanced tag team tactics on his own against a team this formidable. 

"How about it? You two against two of my super pokemon?" he said. 

Duplica and A.J were a bit stunned at the request of the owner, but to fight 

a Master of his reputation, this would be an opportunity of a life time. 

First, they healed their pokemon with super potion. Then they nodded. 

"Come on then!" A.J screamed as Sandslash went into a menacing pose. 

"Go Ditto!" as Ditto's look, whilst less intimidating, was enough to signal 

it was ready. 

"Go Blastoise, Hitmonchan!" Gico said. 

The two pokemon emerged, the large water turtle, and the lean mean fighting 

machine as Sandslash and Ditto got sweatdrops. These were two intimidation 

machines. 

But they wouldn't give up. They didn't know the meaning of the damn words. 

"Hitmonchan, mega punch!" 

"Sandslash, fury swipes!" 

The two pokemon emerged in a fury of blows, which resembled a scuffle dust 

fight, but Blastoise blasted a gush of water in that area, weakening 

Sandslash. Ditto transformed into a Pikachu and blasted Blastoise with bolts 

of electricity. 

"Blastooise, Hitmonchan, flood punch!" 

"Ditto, Sandslash, elecric slam!" 

Hitmonchan slammed its fist into the ground as Blastoise flooded the arena 

with its water, sending powerful water waves across. 

Then Ditto (in Pikachu form) flooded the other end with its electricity as 

Sandslash jumped avoiding the water. Blastoise sweatdropped as the 

electricity conducted the water and sent it back its way. Hitmonchan avoided 

most of the impact but Blastoise fell hard. 

Hitmonchan looked up to see an armadillo rodent slamming and slashing its 

Rocky like face into submission. Gico couldn't believe the strength and 

teamwork of this team. 

Both pokemon fell hard, out. Gico was amazed, as he applauded the two, as did 

the audience. Seymour and Melvin were in shock. 

"Well, young uns, you are pretty powerful. You deserved your reputation and 

your victory here." Gico said as he shook their hands. Duplica and A.J looked 

pleased as punch. 

"It is with great pleasure that I award you, Adrian Johnson and you Duplica 

Ottid, 1500 dollars each, to spend at will." Gico said. 

The audience clapped again as Duplica, Ditto, A.J and Sandslash walked up to 

the podium. They enjoyed a free helping of food as they were going to get a 

gold medal each. They enjoyed the attention as Gico helped them up. 

Seymour and Melvin came first with the runners up medals. At least they 

proved they could mix it with the best when it came down to pokemon training. 

Then came the tag winners themselves. 

Gico put the gold medals around the two prize pokemon, and Duplica and A.J 

also got themselves their prizes, and were already contemplating what to 

spend it on. 

But at that moment, Duplica hugged A.J around the neck and kissed him on the 

cheek. 

A.J blushed. Maybe the best things in life are free........ 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

A.J and Duplica were celebrating with their pokemon back at the Imate house 

as they were contemplating what to do with the money. 

"I'm thinking about perhaps expanding the imate house!" Duplica asked. 

"I might open my own gym!" A.J exclaimed. 

"Tsk.Tsk. Is that all you boys think about? Fights?" Duplica smirked. 

"Is that all you girls thin about? Stardom?" A.J replied. 

"Take that back!" Duplica stomped. 

A.J had a smirk on his face. "Not unless you take your (ahem) comment back." 

he said. 

"Make me!" the young girl said. 

He raised a pokeball. "Maybe Arbok could change your mind..." he inquired. 

Duplica sweatdropped. She was scared of snakes. 

"Er...Ditto, transform 65!" 

Ditto transformed into an Alakazam. Duplica smirked. 

"If your ditto is so powerful, why don't you just change it into a Mewtwo?" 

A.J inquired. 

"That drains my Ditto's energy a bit too much!" Duplica moaned. 

"Oh well, it doesn't matter as Sandslash and Butterfree can mangle it 

anyway." A.J said. Duplica cursed inwardly. 

"That's not fair!" she sulked and went into the corner, moaning. A.J smile 

grew to the size of his face. 

"Aw, poor Duplica. Does ya want a hug?" he said in a baby voice, like when an 

adult reprimands a child. 

Duplica got along with the act. "No, you're SOOOO MEEEANNNN!" she said and 

'sobbed' in the corner. 

"Aww, I'm sorry, you know." A.J said and came behind her with Sandslash and 

Ditto couldn't break a larger smirk if they could try on their small faces. 

He encircled his arms around her waist in a 'comforting' gesture as he was 

trying to warm her up. Duplica enjoyed it and rocked back with the content of 

a child. (Er...but isn't she a child? SHUT UP!: Normal brain of Chris H says 

to Bloodbrother heart of Chris H. Heart wins.) 

"Sorry, A.J, it isn't working. You were so horrid....." she said and srarted 

bawling pretend into A.J's chest. 

A.J didn't realise that he hadn't let go of her. He was too busy enjoying the 

hold and warmth of her small and delicate figure. 

"Shh...shh....it's O.K young one." he said. 

Duplica perked up. "Excuse me, but are you a senior citizen?" 

Both looked at each others expression, and burst out laughing. 

"Oh man, I wish we had a camera!" A.J smirked, then turned and sweatdropped. 

Sandslash had a camera (Ditto) and was enjoying the pictures that Ditto 

(somehow) developed. 

"Oh man. There's blackmail material for ya!" A.J moaned. He then realised 

that he still hadn't let go of Duplica. 

A.J blushed and tried to let go in a hurry. "Oh...I'm sorry...I...." 

Duplica grabbed his hands and put them back around her waist. Tiptoeing, she 

pecked him on the lips. 

A.J couldn't believe it. She had kissed him on the mouth. His mind started to 

blow steam and his body had turned into jelly, unable to comprehend simple 

motions. 

Without him realising it, he bent down to her level and kissed her warmly, 

and softly on the lips, and held it there, Duplica making no motion to break 

it up. 

Now Ditto and Sandslash were gobsmacked. Again, Sandslash had to try and get 

Ditto to be a camera, as the tired transform pokemon obeyed, very interested 

in this situation. 

A.J's strong arms began to encircled around her more tightly as he continued 

the sweet kiss. Duplica lightly broke it. 

"Take it easy. Are you trying to squeeze the clothes of me?" she said, a bit 

out of breath. 

"S...Sorry...." A.J stuttered, still in quivering wreck mode. 

Duplica smiled. "It's O.K." And with that, this time she kissed him and held 

it on and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a bit of a reach, but they 

managed it. 

Sandslash would comment that their masters will probably be complaining about 

neck injuries after this, but hey, they had the cash to fix it. 

Ditto, totally exhausted, using its power to develop a picture, retired to 

its sleeping quarters, and watched the little scene unfold. 

As long as it had an 1 hour and a half of free time left, they were lost in 

their young love. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(2 days later) 

Duplica was well relaxed in the kitchen as A.J had come along to watch what 

she was doing. Well, I say watch. 

A.J's arms were around her waist as the red blush filled her features. It was 

hard to see that she had fallen in love with this buff, yet handsome young 

man who had saved her earlier in the week. 

On the other hand, A.J was having a dilemma. First, she was younger than he 

was, only 2 years, but for the young mind of A.J it felt a bit wrong. 

Secondly, she was the only trainer who even came close to beating A.J earlier 

this week, was this love out of respect? Finally, A.J still had his journey 

to complete. 

If this love was genuine, what could he tell Duplica that he'd have to leave 

soon? He'd already lost a week in training, although Sandslash had a good 

workout at the tag tournament, but he needed to train some of his others. 

Nidorino had been a bit slacking recently and his Graveller needed to work on 

his speed. 

But could he leave her? This lovely, lonely girl, who's Ditto was her only 

real family. He saw a lot of her in him, perhaps that is why he fell in love 

with her. 

Love out of pity? Respect? 

A.J hit himself. Of course not. He had fallen genuinely in love with her, but 

he was trying to find the best way to tell her that he'd have to leave. Maybe 

if he hadn't kissed her, perhaps he could have just left when he had the 

chance. 

He shook his head to look over the small shoulder of Duplica. 

"What ya cooking?" he said. 

"Rice balls and salad. Brock taught me the recipe a while back." she said, 

smiling. "I've made some donut balls for the pokemon as well." 

"Good, my Primeape loves them." he smirked. Duplica smirked. 

"Your Primeape will eat anything!" Duplica laughed as A.J kissed her cheek 

and then their throat. 

"Not now." she said and went back to cooking. 

In the last two days, Duplica and A.J had enjoyed simple activities now they 

had found each other. They enjoyed relaxing, Duplica sitting on A.J's lap, 

with Sandslash and Ditto for company. They usually let A.J's other pokemon 

enjoy a film as well, usually Titanic or something else which is soppy (much 

to A.J's disgust) which was usually interrupted by Primeape blowing his nose 

on one of Weepingbell's leaves, much to the plants dismay, or the two young 

lovers playing a bit of hockey. You know what I mean. 

They took walks, holding hands, and enjoyed the sunset and each others 

company. But to be honest, that made A.J's decision even harder. 

But he had decided. Even though it would be heartbreaking, he would have to 

leave her. 

It was the best for both of them. With the money he had, he could get to the 

last two gyms easily, and begin to play for the most powerful pokemon and 

rare, such as Porygon and Jynx. 

Duplica could continue with her dream of super stardom, which A.J was sure 

she would get, and without him. He would be a third wheel as he would say. 

Tomorrow morning, first thing. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(early hours of next day) 

A.J felt the tears flowing as he saw Duplica sleeping peacefully. Her face 

was so pure and peaceful, he could just kiss it forever. 

He had to fight every urge in his body to caress her cheek and kiss her soft 

lips. He wiped a few droplets of water that threatened to crack his tough 

farcade. He had a note he had prepared when he was alone late at night, and 

didn't want to do this. 

But it was best for both them. 

Sighing quietly, he placed the note by her nightlight, knowing that she would 

read it. 

Then, on impulse, he bent down and kissed her cheek. She murmured, but didn't 

awake. 

"I'm sorry Duplica." he whispered. "Take care my love." 

A.J then quietly walked downstairs to the main hall of the imate house, and 

turning one last look at the direction of Duplica's rooms, the tears finally 

fell as he left. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Duplica woke up rather early by her standards. She streched, but knew 

immediately that there was something wrong. It was a sixth sense that she had 

gained after many years of training Ditto. 

She put her nightlight on, clearing her eyes and head as she headed for the 

shower. She didn't hear A.J moving, and he was usually up early training his 

pokemon. 

She suddenly got a worrying feeling, a sick feeling she hadn't got since 

Ditto had been captured by Team Rocket. 

"A.J?" she screamed. 

She looked in his room, closing her eyes just in case, but found that his bed 

was made up. 

She looked outside then, hoping that A.J was training outside, although it 

was a chilly morning. 

No sign. 

She went back upstairs to change. She was a bit worried, but perhaps A.J had 

gone for errands. He did that sometimes. She relaxed lightly. It would be 

alright girl, stop getting in such a tiz.... 

That's when she saw it. 

The note. 

She was sure it wasn't there before. Again, that worrying feeling came before 

her. 

She didn't want to read it. She didn't want to know what it said. It was 

probably what she didn't want. 

But curiosity got the better of her, and it would end up killing her. 

She unfolded the note, and began to read, slowly and scared of what she may 

find. 

Darling Duplica, 

You will probably hate me after you've read this note, so I'll come straight 

to the point. 

I've left. 

This is no way your fault, it has nothing to do with you. You are the 

sweetest, funniest and prettiest young lady I've ever had the pleasure to 

meet, and I would love to have been by your side. Hell, I really did want to 

remain with you. 

It's about myself, and my dreams. 

You know I wanted to become a Pokemon Master, and despite every moral bone in 

my body telling me to stay, I just had to continue. It is my lifelong dream, 

as is yours with your house of Imate. With the money we won, you can achieve 

your dream, as I can. 

I am ever so sorry. I didn't want to do this. I left with a kiss on your 

cheek and tears in my eyes, and chance by the time you've have read this, I 

am still crying, and I haven't cried in sorrow for many years, even after all 

my tragedies. 

You keep on with your dream. Forget about me, you deserve much better than 

the life I've left. 

Attached is a little gift which I hope will make the parting easier.... 

Goodbye..... 

A.J. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Duplica looked at the paper. Attached was a heart shaped badge, like the soul 

badge of Fuschia gym, but it was a beaming red. 

Duplica gently picked it up and held it to her heart. She touched her cheek. 

It had A.J's warmth around her. 

She felt the tears forming and she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep 

them from flowing. 

She sobbed into the note as Ditto woke up, and wondered why its master was so 

upset. 

Then, it couldn't pick up the scent of A.J or Sandslash. 

It figured what happened in a flash. 

Ditto decided not to voice its opinion as Duplica would be too upset to 

notice anyway. 

Duplica was meanwhile going through a variety of emotions. Betrayal, that he 

could leave after falling quickly in love and also leaving because of money. 

Hell, perhaps he had just used her. 

But she knew A.J wasn't like that. He had saved her from that pig from Poke 

Inc, and had been a good friend before then. He had a horrid life and had got 

his dreams from his own hard work, as she had. 

The darkness of her heart was dropping in sorrow as she held the heart shaped 

badge in her hands and sobbed onto the bed. 

Sorrow, anguisity, betrayal, anger, loneliness, love, all these feelings went 

through Duplica in a moment, as she continued to sob. 

The poor girl would be a wreck if something wouldn't be done. Ditto didn't 

know what to do. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

A.J was awaiting the ferry to go to Cinnabar Island, but all the way there he 

had been thinking 'Why the hell was he doing this?' 

He'd never meet anyone else like her again, that he knew. Anyone with such a 

happy, sweet, enthuastic soul who was also a very good pokemon trainer needed 

to be treated better like that, especially as she was in love with him as 

well. 

He kept telling that she deserved better, but all of the similarities in past 

and present lives, pokemon training and personality, it was almost uncanny. 

They were perfect for each other, and A.J didn't realise that. 

Throughout his life as a pokemon trainer, he had believed in being the best, 

being the strongest, the tough outside which was known as Adrian Johnson 

which most people knew for being one of the best trainers ever to come out of 

the woods, and of course, an undefeated record, had a soft inside. 

It was rarely shown. It was shown when Sandshrew returned safely and got 

their 100th win, it was shown when Sandshrew or any of his pokemon evolved 

for him, when they won a difficult battle.... 

....and it was shown now. 

A.J couldn't resist the flow of tears coming down his rough face. He tried to 

wipe them away but more took their place. Sandslash tried to console its long 

time friend, trainer and partner, but A.J just couldn't be consolled. 

A voice came over the horizon. 

"Cinnabar Island. S.S. Flareth from Fuschia to Cinnabar entering now." 

A.J's tears flooded into his mind. 

Pokemon Master or Young Love? 

He had many years to become a Pokemon Master, but did he think he'd ever find 

a young romance like this again? 

He weighed the odds. Conclusion...... 

Fat chance..... 

He began to walk.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Duplica's sadness was shown through her Ditto, as she began trying to do 

something to take her mind off her sadness. 

Her mind wasn't up to anything though, she seemed to be in proverbial limbo. 

She almost seemed ready to faint any second, and Ditto was aware that it may 

have to change into a chair or mattress any second. 

As if on cue, Duplica stumbled and almost fell flat on her face if Ditto, as 

a mattress, managed to cushion her fall. 

Duplica looked like she was alien to the world and Ditto knew that its 

mistress wouldn't hold out much longer. 

"(Ditto dit, dit dit ditto? Dittt....dit ditto dit ditto ditto? Dit-to ditto 

dit dit ditto!)Please Duplica, you need to rest? Please, you don't want to be 

like that? A.J wouldn't want it like that!" 

Duplica wiped a few leftover tears and looked at her companion. 

"I know, Ditto. But I can't help it? Am I being selfish, or is he, or.....oh, 

I can't even f$£%$££ think!" she said. 

Now Ditto was worried. Duplica never sweared like that unless she was really 

upset. 

Duplica noticed the look of her pokemon's face, and immediately regretted her 

words. 

"I'm sorry Ditto! I'm sorry.......it's just....I can't believe it.....a 

chance at a friendship, a love, instead of a small reclusion..." 

"DITTO!" 

"Sorry, Ditto, I'd didn't mean you, it's just that when I'm performing, I see 

all those smiling and happy faces, and I wish, can't I be one of them? Nobody 

has treated me with the kindness that A.J did, either trying to force me for 

bigger things, or complaining about one thing or another." 

Ditto nodded. 

"I guess....loneliness can be a bad thing, eh little buddy?" she said. Ditto 

nodded. 

She sighed. "I guess.....I'll get to doing a bit of work." she said, knowing 

that she couldn't open the Imate House in her condition. She began to go into 

the room which A.J had occupied. 

She sighed. He had done his bed as she sat down, and touched the heart badge 

she had received from A.J in that note. It was late-afternoon now, and she 

wondered if he was in Cinnabar Island now. 

She laid on the bed and felt the tears starting to form again. She wouldn't 

cry again, she had used up her tears for one day. 

As she tried in vain to hold the tears back..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Ditto didn't want to disturb its trainer. She was in too much of a state to 

do anything at the moment. It would try and get its food itself as it waddled 

into the kitchen area. 

A huge banging came out of a stormy outside. It seemed the weather had gotten 

worse to adjust to Duplica's mood. 

At first, Ditto thought the banging was the thunderclaps shuddering through 

the Imate house, and Ditto ignored them. 

But then the bangs became louder, and Ditto realised they were a little bit 

too close for comfort. 

Then it realised. 

It was someone banging on the door! 

Ditto realised that it was either someone trying to shelter from the storm 

(very probable, and with Duplica's recent luck) or...... 

Ditto transformed into a Snorlax and with some difficulty, waddling over and 

turned the handle. 

And outcame.... 

....a very bedraggled and wet A.J, with poor Sandslash, hating water, 

clinging on for dear life for its trainer. Although it could resist water, 

huge thunder blasts of it was where it drew the line. 

Ditto changed back to its original form and squeaked and squeaked. 

A.J told the little pokemon to shush as he wanted to surprise Duplica. Of 

course, she may never want to speak to her again. 

But A.J knew the sacrifice he had made to see her again. His change of 

becoming Pokemon Master, but he knew he had made the right choice. 

Ditto pointed to the room she was in. His room. 

A.J sighed and crept, with Sandslash scurrying by him. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Duplica didn't hear the slamming of the door. She was busy crying to herself, 

her head muffled in between the mattress and a pillow. 

As she started to feel faint again, she heard a scurrying noise near her and 

lifted her head up. 

"Sand?" 

Duplica felt like screaming at Ditto for doing this. 

"Ditto, did I tell you (sob) not to do that?" she said. 

If there is a moment in time you could freeze, what would it be? 

For A.J, it was the moment when Duplica heard the next voice. 

"I didn't know that, but hey, I'm not a pokemon am I?" 

Duplica's mouth and eyes had changed into exact copies of each others, 

ovalised shapes in unison, as A.J, wet and bedraggled entered. 

Duplica's mouth started to foam like a Krabby, before she recovered herself 

long enough just to be a quivering mound of jelly. 

"What......why......where....who...." 

"That just leaves when then...." A.J smirked. 

He didn't get chance to speak again as Duplica leapt into his wet arms and 

sobbed into his shoulder. 

"You idiot (sob)! Why did you do that, and (sob) why are you back?" she asked. 

"I.....I couldn't leave you....." he said. 

"What?" she said softly. 

" I couldn't leave you. I had a good think and cry on my way to Cinnabar 

Island, that what do I want more, becoming a Master or enjoying a life with a 

young lady I don't think I'd ever find an equal to in my life?" A.J said. 

Duplica smiled for the first time, hearing those words out of A.J's mouth. 

"I guess I made my decision. I couldn't leave you Duplica. I love you too 

much." he said. 

Duplica spluttered, and smiled as tears of joy followed from tears of sorrow. 

She leaned up to him and kissed him of the lips. 

"That was(sob) so sweet, A.J(sob)!" she said and finally collapsed in his 

arms. 

A.J was smiling as well as even with his wet cat look, Duplica didn't mind 

being encircled in his arms. 

"You look beat. I guess I worried you too much, eh?" A.J said. 

"Yes you did you idiot!" she mock cursed, Ditto happy that her trainer was 

back to her old self. 

"Well, I think you should to bed." he said caringly. 

"Yes doctor?" she said, but did yawn. 

"That's right ma'am." he said, trying to be serious but laughing as well. 

"I am tired I guess. Allright, but....." 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you kiss me goodnight?" she said, with a puppy dog expression. 

A.J laughed. He tipped her back as Duplica looked shocked. 

"I'd thought you'd never ask." 

A.J leant forward and kissed her deeply. Suddenly, both of them broke it. 

"Damn, my neck hurts!" they both moaned. A.J nearly had a foot advantage over 

Duplica. 

"Well, I'll sort that out." A.J said. He lifted Duplica up so that her face 

was level was is. Duplica wrapped her legs around A.J as A.J held a tight 

grip around her as they kissed again. 

A.J walked to her room, where they were still locked in the passionate kiss. 

As A.J put her down on the bed, he realised she had fallen to sleep in her 

arms. 

Tucking her in, A.J kissed her forehead and held her hand. 

"I guess I'd give up anything, Pokemon Master, living for a 1000 years, just 

to spend 1 hour looking at your face." he said softly as he carrassed her 

hair. 

Duplica smiled in her sleep as A.J left, ready to change into some warm 

clothes. It seemed that with the cash they had, they could make a joint 

gym/expansion to the Imate house, allowing their seperate lives to be merged 

together. 

But together, at that moment, two souls had already merged as one. 

And two humans, and two pokemon, all smiled simultaneously. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

This is the shortest of the E-Camp series (because I don't think as many 

people would be as bothered with this one compared to the main characters) 

but it was still difficult to do. Oh well, finished, and another very sappy 

ending, perhaps the sappiest so far. 

Thank you. 

Last part of the E-Camp is the AAM bit, so enjoy you AAM shippers!

C.H. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Chapter 5: Ash and Misty

This is the final E-Camp chapter

This is the final E-Camp chapter! Like the others, it's long, so be 

prepared. 

The E-Camp Pokemon Romance Novels: 

E-Camp stands for 

Eager: (Brock Romance) 

Certain (Jessie and James Romance) 

Annoying (Gary Romance) 

Minor (A.J and Duplica Romance) 

Popular (Ash and Misty Romance) 

P: Popular: An Ash and Misty Romance 

O.K, whats done is done, and finally, the one everyone wants is underway. 

This is also a run down of the whole series, as all the E-Camp couples are 

involved in one way or another here. 

This fic is the latest in the whole series, takes place after Ash wins the 

Orange League, and includes many of the characters of the series; 

In this chapter; 

Ash 

Misty 

Professor Oak 

Jolt (Jolteon trainer of the Eevee brothers, don't know if that's real name) 

Reyner 

Pyro 

Mikey 

Lily 

Violet (NOTE: In the Cerulean episode, some people shout out names, that 

sound like 'Lily' and 'Violet' which is why I've gone for these names) 

Daisy 

Erika 

Sabrina 

Lt. Surge 

Koga/Aya/Cassandra 

Lara/Dario 

Rebecca/Antony 

(And all the couples so far from the E-Camp) 

Remember, I did a couple of years ago, so obviously, the ending has changed

since then but hey, this could be seen as an alternative ending. Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Losing is easy. Winning isn't. 

The term 'winner' is for someone who is the best for something they have done 

at a particular time. 

It could be anything, heads or tails, tic-tac-toe, rock, paper, scissors, as 

the basic. 

But when the term 'winner' is used as in 'Winner of the Pokemon Orange 

League', you know that you are something special. 

And that was who and what Ash was. 

He was the winner of the Orange League, and was heading home for a 

celebration with family and friends. 

He had been partying for a while, and was exhausted but from his train to 

Cinnabar, he decided not to take first class, which he was entitled to. 

Instead, he took the scenic route.... 

.....on his Lapras, with his pokemon snoozing about. 

He smiled. Pikachu, his best buddy, snuggling by Ash, whispering 'Cha' 

multiple times in its sleep, Squirtle snoring loudly, Bulbasaur probably 

would have shoved it off Lapras if it wasn't sleeping soundly as well. 

Snorlax was getting its lazy ass in movement as it was surfing alongside 

Lapras, and Charizard took the better way, by air. It didn't like water much, 

especially god know how many depths the ocean was. He hoped lightning 

wouldn't strike. 

It was alright though, not a cloud in the sky in the early morning and 

Pikachu was fast asleep. It breathed a sigh of relief. 

But there was another reason why Ash felt very peaceful. 

And for that matter, blushing like mad. 

He was holding the waist of Misty Waterflower, who was trying to sleep on the 

powerful neck of Lapras, and Ash was making sure she didn't fall. Although it 

would have been hilarious if she did, Ash was in one of his more gentler 

moods in the early hours. 

He had been thinking about everything which had happened in nearly 2 years. 

He had started his pokemon journey in doubt, after the Spearows attacking 

him. It was during that day that Ash and his first pokemon, Pikachu, had 

become quick enemies to fast friends. That friendship increased throughout 

the weeks and months that they knew each other. The forest incident was the 

one which kept replaying in Ash's dense mind. 

It was during that day that he first met Misty. Although he would never have 

said it, he felt like there was going to be some chemistry if he ever saw her 

again. Unfortunately, he saw her all too soon, with her moaning about her 

bike. 

However, since that time, they became good friends, worrying about each other 

more often than they care to admit, enjoying their relationships with their 

pokemon (with Psyduck being the obvious exception).....Ash smiled as a 

snoozing Togepi was all cosy in Misty's bag. 

He had met Brock during this time, the great young breeder from Pewter City. 

He had heard recently that he and his long time idol, Suzie, had recently 

been working together, and living together. He smiled. Brock's long pursuit 

of romance seemed finally over. He thought that Suzie and Brock would 

probably be the best combination in Brock's long list of crushes, but he 

wouldn't say that to his face. 

He had met many people and had heard many things. Team Rocket had been 

discarded, and many of his old friends had made new acquaintances. He was 

surprised about some of the 'rumours' he heard, but decided not to pursue 

them. 

But now he had his own romantic dilemma. 

Yes, he admitted it. He was in love with Misty. 

And no-one would know.... 

"Pika?" a sleepy cute voice emerged from its slumber. 

It was only Pikachu as it scampered onto its trainers lap. 

"Hey, Pikachu." he said, not realising he was staring at Misty. He began to 

rub Pikachu's cheeks like Suzie taught him to. Again, he was reminded about 

Brock and hoped that whatever he was doing now, he was happy. 

Pikachu murmered in content as Ash absent-mindedly stroked Pikachu's fur, his 

absent-mindedness because of what he was looking at. 

Or rather who. 

Of course, a now fully awake pokemon could notice. (Not like Charizard hadn't 

noticed and was snickering away, unoticed to Ash) 

The rodent soon picked up on its trainers less than full attention. 

"(Whats up Ash?)" he said in its own tongue. 

"Nothing." he said, still staring at the person who was sleeping practically 

on his chest, filling him with warmth and euphoria. 

Pikachu wasn't stupid. He saw him gawking at Misty and decided to voice its 

less than inept opinion. 

"(Then why are you gawking over Misty?)" it inquired. 

Ash tried to guffaw but it came out badly. 

"Me, go ga-ga over Misty? Why Pikachu, that's rid...." he started. 

Pikachu was giving him the 'Hypno eye' as Ash liked to call it. The one which 

meant that Pikachu didn't believe him for one second, and was trying to 

hypnotise the truth out of him. 

Of course, it didn't work, but hells a fire when a Pikachu's trying to find 

the truth. 

After a brief staring contest, Ash gave up. "O.K, O.K, you win, I like her, 

satisfied?" 

Pikachu gave a nod and a "Chu." His eyes were hypnotising like an Exeggutes, 

but they worked well on Ash. 

"I guess I never had time to think about it before." he said. "But after two 

years of travelling, I guess I've fallen for her." he said. 

'Fallen' mused Pikachu. He gown down a bottomless pit of affection for the 

one time Cerulean gym leader. 

He wondered how her sisters were doing briefly, but forget it instantly, 

because the lady in question was starting to stir in Ash's arms. 

Ash quickly let go and made a 'Don't you dare speak' kinda look to Pikachu, 

who gave an innocent look. 

Then he got a horrid feeling. 

Lapras heard the conversation too and had a smile on its face. And Misty 

understood Lapras, so Ash gave the evil eye to the water pokemon, whose smile 

just remained plastered on its face. 

Misty yawned, stretched (almost knocking Ash into the water) and looked 

around. 

Miles of ocean, on their way to Pallet, where Misty would meet Ash's mom and 

the great Professor Oak for the first time. 

Secretly, she had a crush on the youngest member of the Ketchum family, but 

never revealed it to anyone but herself, and her Togepi, her favourite 

pokemon, and best friend. 

She had plenty of memories in the last couple of years also, from the day she 

met Ash, to when she battled him, their many encounters with Team Rocket, 

when they relaxed on the St Anne (before it sunk of course), when they danced 

at Maiden's Peak, when he recovered back to life in Lavender Town, to when 

they battled for Togepi, to this very moment. 

And of course, it all happened with Ash Ketchum. 

Yawning again, she turned to the young man. 

"Hi, Ash. How come you are awake?" she said. 

"I had to keep look out, just in case you fell in." he smirked. 

Misty pouted and looked ready to throw HIM in. 

Pikachu groaned as did Charizard, Lapras and Snorlax. Another argument. 

Pikachu put ear plugs in its ears, as well as the still sleeping Togepi, 

Squirtle and Bulbasaur, whilst Charizard had its own supply, and Snorlax 

could drown the sound. Poor Lapras had to suffer. 

"Yes, whatever Mr Ketchum, now I hoped you behaved yourself back there..." 

she said. 

"AND WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ash said, raising his voice a notch. 

"It means genius, that whatever mean stunt you were going to do, save it 

because you still owe me a bike!" she said. 

"You followed me 2 years for a bike? Yeah right, Mist. Whatever." Ash 

countered. 

She didn't want to, but Misty found herself blushing. Ash was about to ask 

whu but she quickly countered. 

"O.K, maybe it's a bit long, but you still owe me! Besides, you know without 

me you wouldn't have survived all these journeys and matches and wins...." 

She remembered hugging Ash after the victory in the Orange League. Ash seemed 

to remember the same thing and they both blushed. 

"....and besides, you are probably too tired after all that excitement." she 

said in a baby like tone. 

"So, who fell asleep?" Ash said. 

"GRRR.....WHY YOU LITTLE...." 

"PIKACHU!" 

A very mad Pikachu unleashed a small thundershock on the feuding couple. Why 

did love have to be so hard.....and painful? 

The couple almost slid off Lapras if Snorlax hadn't caught them first. 

Squirtle and Bulbasaur had unfortunately woke up, and Squirtle washed away 

the charred bits of both humans. 

"(Poor humans)" said Squirtle. 

"(I guess they never learn)" Bulbasaur added. 

Oh well, Pallet Town wasn't far away at least....... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The great Professor Oak had just gotten word that Ash Ketchum was coming and 

had a huge surprise for him. 

Oak's huge extensive lab and observatory, extended several times in the last 

year, was large enough to be filled with many people that Ash knew. 

In fact, he didn't know them, but they telephoned him after Ash won the 

Orange League trying to speak to him. Oak chuckled. He was the most authority 

on Pokemon, and people were phoning more on his younger compardre. 

He feared that poor Diane Ketchum's phone had been doubly busy. 

He had invited all of them done for a huge surprise party. The young breeder 

couple, Suzzane Rogers and Brock Flint, had been the ones who had come for 

the helping and preperation of it. He smiled at them, they were obviously in 

love, but dedicated to their work like he was. 

Many of them had come in the last couple of days. Two other couples came. A 

young couple named Adrian Johnson and Duplica Ottid had also come, happy to 

help. He had hired Duplica as part of the entertainment for Ash, but it was 

even better hearing she was a friend of Ash'. 

The surprise was Jessie Halberd and James Tailor. They were former members of 

Team Rocket and Ash had been their biggest thorns in their sides. But if it 

wasn't because of him, they wouldn't have as much excitement as they had 

throughout the years. They had gone straight, and had recently engaged. 

Jessie was also pregnant. 

On the today Ash had come back, there were lots of people. 

The four eevee brothers, Jolt, Reyner, Pyro and Mikey had come, saying that 

Ash was a friend which made them see that evolution hadn't been everything. 

Also there were Misty's sisters. Misty had been Ash' best friend in his 

journey according to Brock, and secret girlfriend according to everyone else. 

Oak smirked. 

Misty's sisters were as conceited as ever, but seemed genuinelly happy to see 

Misty again hopefully. 

Many gym leaders had come as well. Lt. Surge with his Raichu, Koga, Aya and 

their friend Cassandra (who had come with Jessie and James), Sabrina, the 

weird psychic leader, but had gone a more pleasant attitude around her pretty 

face. Erika, the grass leader, was also there, with a lot of her friends. It 

took Brock a lot of restraint to keep himself returned to his girl-crazy 

mode, but with Suzie there, it worked. All of them have left some of their 

deputies in charge for this day. They were gonna have some fun. 

The most surprising people that came included Dario and Lara from the Laramie 

Clan, as well as the newly reinstated fighting gym of Saffron City leaders, 

Rebecca and Antony and even more amazingly; 

"Grandson?" he said. 

Gary nodded as he was holding the hand of a very pretty young lady, who Oak 

presumed was Gizelle from the phone calls. 

"Hi grandpa. I.....I wanna be here." he said. A dignified silence passed. 

"I wanna congratulate him." he said. 

Oak looked in his grandson's eyes and saw it. 

The humanity. 

He believed him. 

Oak smiled. 

"Get in there." he smiled. Gary breathed a sigh of relief as he and the girl 

walked over to the punch bowl, ready to surprise Ash. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Lapras literary threw the young couple of its back, complaining of a backache 

as Ash quickly returned it. Ash and Misty calmed down as he returned all his 

pokemon except Pikachu of course. 

Misty smiled. The last part of the trip she had released her pokemon. Poor 

Psyduck. Trying to swim, it struggled hard and literally was shoved by the 

sharp point of Staryu as Horsea and Starmie tried to out maneovre each other. 

Oh well, at least Psyduck got the point that time. 

(NOTE: BOO!: O.K, bad joke. Very bad joke.) 

It got the point by returning to its pokeball with a very sore read end. 

Ash saw his house. His mom. He hadn't seen her since they celebrated the 

Pokemon League last time. He had missed her so much. 

Calmly, he walked up to the house, Misty just behind, watching what would 

happen. 

Ash knocked on the door, Pikachu hopped on his shoulder. 

After a few moments, a middle-age woman, although still fairly young looking, 

emerged, wiping her hair, looking at the person. 

"Hello, can I....." her mouth became an 'O'. Although she knew her son was 

coming home, she didn't expect it to be this early. 

But it didn't matter. 

"ASH!" she said and wrapped her son in an enormous hug. "OH, MY BABY! YOUR 

HOME, YOUR ALLRIGHT, OH ASHY, I'M SO PROUD AND HAPPY FOR YOU....." 

"Mommmmm....." Ash moaned, the blush coming into his cheek, catching Misty in 

the corner of his eye, snickering. Even Pikachu on his shoulder was trying 

hard not to laugh. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash. Let me look at you!" Mrs Ketchum looked at her son, now 

nearly 12 years old, grown into a handsome young strong boy. He had grown a 

lot since he left Pallet. He was the same height as Misty now. 

"My, you have grown into a handsome young man!" she said and then noticed the 

beautiful young girl in the background. 

"Oh, sorry Ash, I didn't know you had company!" she said. Ash smiled. 

"Mom, this is Misty. We've been travelling buddies for almost all of my 

journey." he said. Misty shook hands with the woman. 

"Hi, Miss Ketchum. It's nice to meet the lady who had the misfortune to raise 

this boy for most of his life!" she said jokingly as Ash sweatdropped. Diane 

Ketchum had to smile. She had attitude, like her son. 

"Well, Misty, nice to meet you as well." she looked at her. "You are very 

pretty." she asked. Misty blushed. 

"Thank you madam." she said. 

"Oh please, you can call me Diane...or mom, if you want." she said. 

"O.K, Mom..." she said sheepishely, and this time it was Ash' turn to laugh. 

"Ash, it seems you've met a kind and beautiful young lady in your time as a 

trainer. Are you and her...." 

"WHAT? US? NO!" they said quickly together, and blushed at the same time. 

Diane knew just by their faces (HOW DO MOTHERS ALWAYS KNOW?) that they were 

lying and that they liked each other, but she decided not to pry into the 

business. 

"Well, Ash and Misty, do you want to come in? Professor Oak said he wants to 

see you when you came in, do you want to eat, or sleep? It is still rather 

early." 

"We'll stay for a bit, mom, and thank you." Ash said, as he and a sheepish 

Misty entered the house. 

Diane Ketchum just chuckled. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

When someone has an adrenelin rush, many surprises can occur. But none 

compared to what Ash Ketchum was going to get. 

He knocked on the observatory at about noon, as he and Misty had rested, Ash 

had talked to his mom for a while, and Misty got involved with the 

conversations, talking about anything and everything. After a few goodbye 

hugs (even to Misty) they walked to the huge lab on the hillside. 

In this lab, Ash had his stored pokemon. Although he didn't have many, his 

team were super strong. His reserves were good as well, Tauros substitutes 

lazy Snorlax in the final battle, and it fought well. He had Kingler, 

Nidoking and Muk as well. He consciously wondered how Butterfree and Primeape 

were doing as well. 

He knocked on the door as Misty looked anxious at the great Professor Oak's 

huge area. 

An elderly man in his 60s came out, but despite that, still looked rather 

healthy and strong. 

Misty on a hunch, guessed that this was the Professor. 

"Ash! Great! You made it, are you all right? How your pokemon? Whose this 

pretty young lady with you?" he said in quick succession. 

As Oak blabbered a few questions and Ash answered them as well as he could, 

Misty really started to have feelings for the young man. He seemed...more 

energetic, caring , knowledgable since she first met him. Although he could 

be dense at times, Ash could say the right things, and he certainly wasn't 

totally dumb. 

Misty could say that she was falling in love with him. 

And a certain egg pokemon noticed that as well. 

"(Mommy, why are you staring at Ash like that?)" the little egg asked. 

Misty forgot about Togepi, obviously waking up from her backpack. 

Blushing, Misty picked up the cute egg and held it in her hands. 

"Mommy had a problem with that boy there. Mommy is in love with that boy 

there." Misty said, rather bluntly, and perhaps less knowingly, Togepi was a 

smart kid, it probably knew quicker than Misty realised. 

Togepi smiled. "(I knew it. Mommy wants a Daddy! I get a Daddy!)" it 

squeaked. Misty blushed. 

"Shh....you know Pikachu can understand you, and I don't how good its cute 

mousey ears are, but one more word out of you, and its back to bed for you." 

she said in her best motherly tone. 

"(Aww......mom.....)" Togepi moaned. 

"No buts little mister." Misty acknowledged the egg with a finger, and kissed 

it on its tiny head, wishing she could do that to Ash, but kept her thoughts 

to herself. 

Of course, Pikachu could hear every word, but decided not to say anything... 

....yet. 

Meanwhile..... 

"Well, Ash, come in, the party isn't ready yet, but make yourself at home." 

Oak said mischieviosly. 

"Thanks Professor. Come on Misty." he said. 

Misty walked by, smiling to the Professor as Togepi waved at him. The 

Professor noticed the rare pokemon and smiled. 

"A Togepi. Never seen one in real before. Can I test it?!" he said with a 

smile. Misty looked thunderous. 

"NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT TESTING MY POOR BABY POKEMON?" Misty seemed to forget 

(or not know) that Togepi had saved her and Ash a few times. 

"Just testing you." he smiled, and added to himself. 

'She and Ash.....perfect." 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As Ash and Misty walked into the lab, he found it very dark. He couldn't see 

a thing. Neither could Misty. 

"Professor, the lighting seems to be off!" Ash moaned. 

"Oh sorry Ash!" Oak said in the hallway. "There's a working light to the 

right, just put your hand down!" he said. 

Ash thought that was odd, a switch on the floor, but obeyed. 

He felt something fuzzy. Warm. On instinct, he squeezed. 

And on its instinct, a fire emerged. 

"A fire?" Ash said. In that brief light, he saw a few things. 

One, that light came from a Vulpix. 

Two, he saw shapes around. Humans shapes. 

Three, he was beginning to get nervous and excited. 

"Pikachu, flash!" he said. 

"PIKA!" it said, and the room was lit for a brief second. 

Ash smiled in the dark. He recognised a few faces there this time. One was 

definetly A.J, another was Koga.... 

"Oh, sorry Ash, here's the light!" Oak said and finally the darkness was 

removed. 

"CONGRATULATIONS ASH!!" 

Ash smiled. He should have known. 

"Professor...." he said mock heartingly. 

In the crowd, cheering the kid, was Brock and Suzie, with Vulpix and Flareon 

yapping the applause, a smiling Jessie and James, Ash was surprised, but it 

was obvious that they weren't a threat, they weren't wearing their uniforms 

and they were clapping the young champ. 

Also there was....Gary? Clapping. Then he saw Gizelle. That was probably the 

reason, although Gizelle wasn't exactly overally friendly either. 

On the other hand; a smiling Cassandra with her Parasect, hand in hand with 

Koga, and Aya was there as well, the huge Surge only just managed to fit in 

as Pikachu blushed seeing the pally Raichu there. 

Ash smile increased seeing A.J and Duplica by each other clapping. Perhaps 

two people who had given him a rain check in battle. He was amazed to see 

Lara AND Dario there as well, but waved it aside, it had been nearly a year 

and a half since he saw them. 

Misty gasped seeing her sisters, and smiled even more as Mikey was there with 

his three older brothers smiling and clapping as well, Eevee and Pikachu 

noticed each other as well and squeaked with delight. 

Also there were Antony and Rebecca, with Primeape there as well! Ash smiled, 

and Primeape looked like it wanted to bear hug the young trainer but managed 

to hold itself back. And also Erika and Sabrina, two people who were grateful 

to Ash for different reasons in their crisis. 

Ash blushed. He didn't know so many people cared. 

"Thank...thank you...." he said nervously, but Misty grabbed his hand. 

"Ash this is a party, enjoy yourself!" she said and everyone laughed as they 

all started to enjoy themselves, wishing to talk to the champ as Misty 

dragged him across. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Wow, Misty, you've like, really grown up since you left us!" Daisy said, in 

her annoying voice. (Sorry KoalaKiller, I know you like them, but they piss 

me off) 

"Yeah, you've gone from a runt into a little cutey. Perhaps we underestimated 

you." Violet said. 

"Yeah, I guess hanging around a cute young boy like that Ash helps." Lily 

said with a wink to Misty who blushed. 

"Sisters...please..." she said bashfully. 

"MISTY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! MISTY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" they said quietly and 

mockingly as they laughed at their younger sisters expense. 

"Seriously, you like him don't ya?" Lily asked, noticing the blush on her 

sisters face. 

"Well...." she said bashfully. 

"That means yes." Daisy said in an all knowing motherly tone. 

"Sis...." Misty said, hoping Ash wasn't watching her, but he was talking to 

Brock, Suzie, Rebecca and Antony in a corner, enjoy the hospitality of the 

Oak family. Well, the eldest relative anyway.... 

"You haven't asked her out yet?" Brock said, as Ash was finally recovering 

from Primeape's predicted bear hugs. Primeape was sitting down, enjoying some 

punch with Antony's Hitmonchan and Rebecca's Hitmonlee. 

"Well, I like her, but does she like me?" Ash said nervously. Before he even 

spoke to them, Brock and Antony seemed to know what Ash was thinking about, 

and Suzie and Rebecca were enjoying the poor boys discomfort. 

"Recap Ash. She has been travelling for you for 2 years. She claims because 

you wrecked a bike, but you could afford a bike easily now you won the Orange 

League. Now, has she reminds you of this fact?" 

Ash thought. She joked about the bike on the way back, but never once 

mentioned all the money he won, thus, leading to the bike again. Perhaps... 

"No Brock, not really. I guess I never thought about that." he said. 

'Nothing new.' Brock said under his breath, which ended him getting an elbow 

in the chest from Suzie. 

Primeape was now enjoying a banana as the two Hitmo's took a few health bars 

and devoured them. Primeape was busy trying to squash Squirtle and failing. 

Pikachu had been playfully tackling Mikey's Eevee and Surges Raichu for a 

while now, and had been licked to death by Eevee as well, the playful 

creature reminded Pikachu of his time with Ash. It knew Eevee had a kind 

trainer as well, and hoped the best. 

Speaking of Mikey, he and the Eevee brothers were now talking to Misty. 

Mikey had been hugged by the young lady to death. Misty had a special kinship 

with the young boy, the best friends forever handshake was meant. 

"It seems Eevee and Pikachu seem to be best friends as well." Mikey said. 

"Well, two pokemon as cute as that..." Misty sighed. She wondered where 

Jigglypuff was. Her Togepi was adorable, but Jigglypuff...... 

"Are you O.K Miss Misty?" Mikey said cutely. 

"I'm fine Mikey. So how have you been?" she asked kindly. 

Mikey smiled. "My Eevee entered a few junior trainer tournaments. All these 

kids like me in one on one battles." He smiled proudly. "I got to the final 

and won!" 

Misty gasped. "Thats brilliant! With an Eevee?" 

Mikey nodded. "My Eevee is the strongest of its kind my brothers say. It's 

best attacks are Take Down, Body Slam, Rage Tackle and Quick Attack. It's 

speed is unlike any other pokemon. It avoids all attacks. Even my final 

opponents Pikachu couldn't beat it!" 

"I must say Mikey, I'm impressed! You are already becoming a great Eevee 

trainer!" she said, and truly meant it. 

"Thanks!" he looked to his brothers. "You know, Reyner likes you." he smiled. 

"Huh?" Misty was surprised. 

"My brother. He likes you." he said loud enough for Ash and Reyner to hear. 

Reyner commented with a blush and a 'squealer' look, but Ash felt his heart 

pounding as he was going to speak with A.J and Duplica. 

Mikey had said it loud enough, how come no-one else found it destroying? 

Mikey secretly winked at both Reyner, Daisy and the Professor. 

Does the phrase 'set-up?' mean anything? 

Well, not yet anyway. 

Reyner smiled and came over and sat down by Misty. Reyner was 5 years older 

than Misty, but Misty was too nervous about her feelings about Ash and this 

exclamation Mikey came out. 

What neither Ash or Misty knew was that Daisy, Lily and Violet had been going 

out with Jolt (Daisy), Reyner (Lily) and Pyro (Violet) for a while. They met 

at the recent get-together at the Aquarium where specified trainers competed 

in human/pokemon relationships. Reyner was the example the Eevee brothers 

used, being master of evolved water pokemon. His choice of pokemon, 

Poliwrath, Starmie and Vaporeon destroyed most of the pack as the three 

sisters looked impressed. 

Later, Lily got the guts to ask the handsome Eevee brother out. He agreed, as 

long as his brothers could triple date with them. At first, Daisy and Violet 

look disgusted, but when they saw them, they gave up. They were too handsome. 

Soon, these feelings increased and the Eevee brothers visited more often than 

she should. In fact, they were here because they had stayed the weekend with 

their girlfriends. Not like they minded of course. 

But of course, Ash and Misty didn't know this. And would question the 

authority of an innocent 7 year old boy? 

Either way, Lily didn't know whether to burst out laughing or cursing with 

jealously. Of course, it would be mock, but she couldn't let that on to Misty. 

As Reyner tried to question her, Ash ignored it momentarilly to talk to A.J 

and Duplica. 

He had found out that A.J had in fact quit being a pokemon trainer to live 

with Duplica at the Imate House. Ash was shocked, since A.j had so much 

potential, more than himself perhaps. 

But the cute face of Duplica could melt a heart to stone, especially after 

the story the young couple had told him. Ash had a crush on her at first as 

well, but as they left, he realised that he loved Misty. It was perhaps then 

he realised it. 

He also found out that A.J had reconstructed his gym WITH permission this 

time of the Pokemon League, and he used almost any type. A.J had gotten a 

badge with 'Preliminary Master' and could challenge the Pokemon League any 

time he wished. But for the last year, he had been training his skills and 

enjoyed his time at the now Theatre of Imitation, the winnings the couple 

made had financed their young lives easily. 

However, despite talking to his friends, he couldn't help but hearing the 

conversation with Reyner and Misty. 

"......Misty, but why? You're so beautiful!" Reyner moaned as Daisy and 

Violet cuffed their laughter. 

Jolt and Pyro muttered 'pathetic' as Mikey pretended to gag. 

"..Reyner, we've only just met! Besides, I l...." 

"I know. You love Ash, everyone knows it...." 

(AT THIS POINT, ASH INEXCUSABLY TURNED OFF...TYPICAL...WELL THE FANFIC CAN'T 

END HERE!) 

"Huh?" 

Reyner smiled. He stood up and kissed Lily passionately. Misty's eyes bulged 

out. 

She then saw Jolt and Pyro link hands with Daisy and Violet respectively. 

"Misty, it was just a trick, or maybe not depending on how you look upon it." 

Violet said. 

"Look, we know you like Ash, and we want to help." Daisy said. 

"And yes, we are genuinelly going out with these guys, it's not part of the 

trick." Lily finished. 

Misty's eyes were still in shock. 

And what were they up to? 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Well, pest, er...." Jessie sitting down. 

".....I guess we're kinda sorry for what we did in Team Rocket. We were part 

of its downfall....as they were...." 

James motioned to Koga, looking much happier and less serious. Cassandra 

perched on his lap as they hugged. Aya was meanwhile trying to chat up Surge 

and doing quite a good job, as Surge was blushing hard at the young lady. 

Ash nodded and noticed someone was missing. 

"Where's Meowth?" 

Once again, James pointed behind. 

Meowth was purring beside Cassandra, and his star pupil, Parasect. 

"Oh." Ash said. 

They all started to laugh. 

Jessie felt a bit wheezy. 

"How long has she...." Ash said. 

"Nearly 5 months." James said. 

"And you are risking her here?" Ash said. 

"Look around you Ash. There is no smoke, no alcohol, and there are 10 

different types of weird food around." James said. 

Ash sweatdropped. James was getting more intelligence. And the world is 

coming to an end. 

"So, when are you going to admit you like Misty?" Jessie said, hoping to get 

the spotlight off her and onto the champion. 

"Ack!" Ash said. 

"Ah, young love." James said with starstruck eyes, hoping that Jessie 

wouldn't him again. They may be lovers and engaged, but that doesn't mean 

that Jessie would use a 50 pound mallet in her condition. 

Ash could seriously turn into a beetroot with the amount of blushing he was 

doing, but managed to cool off long enough to see Aya pecking Surge on the 

cheek. Surge blushed and began talking to her in a slower tone. Although Ash 

was no lip-reader, he felt that this could be the start of something. 

"Anyway, James....enough of me, what about you?" Ash said. 

"Well, after Giovanni was exposed, and we managed to kick our parents out as 

the inconsiderate SOBs they are, we were offered positions as the new 

Viridian Gym leaders. I decided to accept, but not until Jessie has given 

birth. Family first, as they say?" he said. 

"So, whats it like to become a married man and a father in a few months?" Ash 

inquired. 

"You want the truth?" James said. Ash nodded. 

"It's the best thing which has happened to me." James said with sincerity, 

and went over and surprised the heck out of Jessie by kissing her fairly 

passionately on the lips. 

Not that she minded though. 

Ash smiled, and was then given a rare insight of thought, that in a way, 

Jessie and James were similar to himself and Misty. They always bickered, the 

male always felt a mallet every now and them, but in reality, they were crazy 

about each other. 

And Ash realised he was crazy about Misty. 

He decided to make a silent promise to himself that night. 

He would watch and look after Misty for as long as he could, and he would 

tell her..... 

...when the time is right. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Misty breathed a sigh of relief after hearing the Eevee brothers propostion 

with Misty's sisters. (AUTHORS NOTE: I think they are perfect, because they 

are all as scary as each other..... ^ - ^) 

They would set up Ash, by using the four brothers as kind of 'bait' towards 

jealously for Ash, leading him up with Misty. 

Misty thought the plan was perfect..... 

....except on the otherside.... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

A now blushing Ash couldn't believe the ideas that were coming out of four 

female mouths. 

"Come on Ash, we all know you like her...." Duplica said. 

"......so what are you waiting for?" Gizelle asked, with Gary in tow. 

"Well...." Ash said worriedly. 

"Come on Ash, you only live once....and the way you two have been hanging 

about, you only LOVE once as well....." Gary said, in a knowing tone. 

Ash smiled and nodded. It seemed that Gary had changed since 8 months ago in 

the Pokemon League, and that was only for the better. 

"Come on, we'll help you set her up. Jessie had the plan, but she can't 

operate because of her condition." Sabrina on a different side said from a 

distance. 

"We owe you for helping us." Erika said in a cute voice. 

"Well...." Ash was still apprehensive about Misty's feelings. 

"Come on. A.J and Gary have already got in the act as well, just work with 

us....." Gizelle said in a flirtious tone. 

If Ash had been Brock, his face would have been 6 feet under. But 

fortunately, he wasn't, and Brock was kissing Suzie at the time anyway, so it 

wouldn't have mattered. 

Apparently, Brock knew about the feelings the young couple had had for each 

other for a while, and he, Suzie, Jessie and James had made a plan for them 

to get together. However, they themselves couldn't be implimented, so they 

asked the services of the 4 pretty young girls. 

They didn't know that Duplica and Gizelle had already got boyfriends, but no 

matter. Both girls were very good actresses anyway. 

"Please ashy-boy....." Duplica said. 

Ash didn't like this sort of idea. It was the type of idea that was already 

prone to backfire. 

But what the hey.... 

"O.K, but don't blame me if it fails....." he said. 

"And if it doesn't....." Erika asked. 

"Then don't blame me if Misty knocks out a few of you teeth." Ash smirked. 

All four girls sweatdropped. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

The party was enjoyable, and everyone there enjoyed it. But as we know, 

almost everyone there had an ulterior motive for being there. 

And it started then. 

As Misty looked worried, Mikey tugged on her arm. 

"Thanks Miss Misty. It was great!" Mikey said as Eevee squeaked as well. It 

had been giving Togepi a few rides, much to the delight of the egg pokemon. 

Pikachu and Togepi were also on the plan as well as many of the pokemon, 

including Eevee. 

"(Are they ready?) squeaked Eevee. 

"(Yep. Will this end in bruises or blushes?)" Pikachu wondered. 

"(Don't worry. In all my stories, the boy always gets the girl. And Mommy is 

the girl and Daddy is the boy.) Togepi inquired. 

Eevee and Pikachu looked at each other and sweatdropped. 

Misty smiled at the younger boy as she reached down and pecked him on the 

cheek. Mikey blushed and smiled as Reyner took his place. 

"Hey, what about my kiss?" he moaned, loud enough for Ash to hear. 

"Shh...not tonight..." Misty said, as they winked at each other. They hugged 

each other, much to Ash, who had payed attention now. 

He needed this plan to work. 

So, he went outside. 

Misty wondered where he was going, and broke up with Reyner to see what was 

going on. 

As Misty looked outside, a horrid sight (for her) was there. 

It was Gizelle hugging Ash. 

And Ash seemed to enjoy it. 

Misty felt heartbroken. Although Ash wasn't hers, it still felt bad. 

Suddenly, Gary came out of the trees. 

"Hey, what ya doing?" Gary said, in a (forced) angered tone. 

Ash and Gizelle hurriedly broke up. 

"Er....well......" Gizelle stammered. 

"You're going with this LOSER......for me?" he angered. 

"Gary, it's not what it looks like...." Gizelle stammered (a close eye would 

have noticed a wink between the two of them though) 

"It sure does from where I'm sitting...." Gary said, but Ash stepped in. 

"Hey, stop this. It doesn't matter, I've got to go anyway." he said and 

walked away. 

Misty wanted to follow him and ask him what was going on, but she had her own 

problems now. 

It was time to try out the next stage of the plan, and she needed it badly if 

Ash did have feelings for Gizelle. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Ash stopped by a tree, he had spotted Misty watching them with a pain of 

jealously and smiled. Maybe she did care for him. 

The next leg of the 'race' was waiting there. 

"Did she see everything?" Sabrina said. 

"Yeah. She looked like she wanted to tear Gizelle into Diglet chunks though." 

Ash said, smirking. 

Sabrina smirked as well. "She can't do that to me, I'll just slam her into a 

tree with my psychic power." 

"If you dare...." Ash said. 

Sabrina raised her hands. "Joking! Joking!" 

Ash moaned. "I don't know which is worse. Your old self or your new self....." 

Sabrinas eyes glowed as Ash started to feel small. 

"O.K, YOU WIN...." he said in a panic before he could be turned into a doll. 

Sabrina smiled. She was very pretty when she did that....like Misty was. Ash 

realised that he had Misty on the brain. 

Nothing wrong with that when she was the girl you loved. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Oh great, do I have to do this?" Misty moaned. 

"Why not?" the other man said. 

"Well, lets see. I'm about a sixth of your body weight, half your height, and 

you'll crush me when you hug me...." Misty moaned. 

"Come on, I said you was cute, I never said I'd wanna marry you." Surge 

moaned. "Besides, I like Aya anyway." 

"Oh." Misty soon shut up. 

"Besides, the plan is to make Ash jealous as hell so that he'll come to you 

and admit his feelings....that's if he is jealous in the first place." Surge 

said. 

"He'd better be in love with me." Misty said with a smile and an evil glare 

in her eyes. 

"Oh, any boy his age probably would." Surge said with honesty. 

Misty blushed. "You think so?" 

Surge nodded. "You are a very pretty young lady." 

Raichu nodded with a "RAI!" for agreement. 

"Thank you." she said. Only two people had called her pretty, and Ash was the 

other. But she was starting to believe it. 

"I suppose being in love can be worth it." she said. 

Surge nodded. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"You think Misty will get jealous if this works?" Ash worried. 

"Come on, who wouldn't fall for me?" Sabrina said in modesty. 

"Well..." Ash said, but fell to the ground via a psychic outburst from the 

young psychic. 

"Come on Ashy." she said in a seductive and LOUD voice. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Sabrina sat by a tree as Ash came beside her. He had spotted Misty not far 

away talking with Surge. 

Misty saw Ash sitting with Sabrina and grabbed Surges hand. She thought 'Not 

again. This can't be happening to me!' 

Meanwhile Ash thought; 'No way....NO WAY......" 

Sabrina quickly read through their minds. Misty and Ash' actions spoke for 

themselves, but learning from Surge's small mind, she realised something. 

It seems that a clan had the same idea with Misty as well. Sabrina smiled. 

She wouldn't tell Ash. Sabrina had always been one of an evil sense of 

humour, and she decided to play along with the game for a bit. This was 

interesting. 

Surge noticed Misty's look at Sabrina and Ash, and for a minute, he wondered 

how Misty's mind, wondering what she was thinking, but then he noticed his 

fellow gym leader wink at him. 

Surge breathed a sigh of relief, this was a game. 

Whose will would break? 

Which one was more stubborn? 

I think thats a question which has plagued Scientists and internet users for 

many months...... 

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were trying their best to make the other more 

jealous (without each other realising it of course). Misty was leaning into 

the frame of Surge, squeezing his large hand, whilst Ash snuggled up to 

Sabrina a bit more. Of course, it was an act, but it still surprised the two 

gym leaders. 

As they were trying to bring jealously upon one another, a couple of face 

looked on. 

"I guess it's working." said the first voice, an old males. 

"Yeah, I didn't think young love was this complicated!" the other, a younger 

female, although with a mature voice. 

It was Professor Oak, and Diane Ketchum. 

"Come on, we were both young once. Although it's been a few years in my 

case..." Oak mumbled. 

"True." Diane said. Oak grimaced as Diane laughed. 

"Yes, I was young and in love once. I guess things have changed since our 

generations." Diane said. 

"Nothing wrong with that. You know Brock brought this plan along anyway, it 

seems to be working." Oak said. 

"I thought it was Misty's sisters who came up with the plan..." Diane mused. 

They looked at each other. 

"Uh oh." they said, and began to laugh. 

It was becoming good. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

It was in fact Misty who walked away first, trying hard not to cry. First 

Gizelle, now Sabrina, w.... 

Misty, being less dense than Ash, worked it out. 

Was he doing the same thing she was? 

Was he trying to make her jealous? 

Curiosity came upon the young lady and decided to carry on with her plan, but 

first she would watch what Ash was doing now. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Ash had first spotted Misty with Mikey and Reyner, and now with Surge. This 

was getting ridi.... 

Ash wondered briefly what she was doing. Was it the same as he was doing? 

He had to meet Duplica in a minute to continue this plan. Brock and Suzie 

were already making a romantic lunch for them, not just Ash and Misty, but 

for themselves, Jessie and James, Gary and Gizelle, and A.J and Duplica. 

Ash had to carry on. But still, what was she up to? 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Brock and Suzie smirked as Gary, A.J and James helped with the ingredients to 

the banquet onto a banquet. The party had silly food, not came the real stuff. 

A lot of them had been surprised when Gary had come, and even more surprised 

when he offered to help get Ash and Misty together, but it seemed that 

despite Gizelle's conceited nature, she had help Gary's snobby attitude 

better than even he probably expected. 

The sirolin steak was mixed with seasoning as Suzie sniffed at what Brock was 

making. 

"Smells good." she said. 

"Like you." Brock smiled as Suzie blushed. 

A.J and Gary both had cooking skills as well, perhaps admittingly more 

pokemon based, but they helped as well they could. James could cook as well 

as Jessie could, and since she was tired and heavy with child. 

So it seemed that Oak and Mrs Ketchum had an alterior motive to this party, 

thanks to their friends, and their failure to recognise Misty was all an act. 

But they hoped it would be for the best. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"How is it going?" Duplica said to Ash as he came here. 

"All right. I think Misty is following me. But the weird thing is......" he 

said. 

"What?" 

"Well, I've seen her with a couple of the Eevee brothers and Lt. Surge in the 

hour. It's....unerving to say the least." he said. 

"And I suppose meeting up with two girls like Gizelle and Sabrina isn't 

unnerving?" Duplica inquired innocently. 

Ash thought about that for the moment. "Good point." 

Duplica giggled. 

"I'd never thought I'd see you and A.J together anyway!" Ash smirked. 

"Shut up quickly!" Duplica said as she started to blush. Ash smiled. Duplica 

was an easier target than Sabrina. 

No psychic powers. 

Her Ditto might back a punch though if he didn't shut up quickly. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

What Ash didn't know was that Misty was listening in. Ash was having a 

conversation with Duplica, and seemed to be friendly. 

What made her heart pound was that they were discussing her with Surge, and 

then joked about Sabrina and Gizelle. 

How did Duplica know? 

Two words sprang to mind. 

Set up. 

Misty blushed. That could only mean one thing. 

That was confirmed.... 

"Are you sure Misty likes me?" Ash said. 

"Ashy, if she didn't, why would she be following you and act jealous?" 

Duplica asked. 

Ash sighed. "Once again, good point." They giggled. 

Duplica looked at him. "You really love her...." 

Ash nodded. "With all my heart..." 

Misty gasped, but hid back in the undergrowth. 

Ash and Duplica looked around, and they hadn't seen Misty around. 

"Where is she?" Duplica asked. 

"I don't know." Ash said. He got up. 

"I'll look for her. See if she's coming. It'll be more distracting, if she 

sees me rushing to his beloved Duplica." he said, smirking. 

Duplica blew a kiss at him. "I'll be waiting big boy!" 

Ash moaned, and laughed, before he ran back to the house. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Misty didn't know whether she wanted to laugh and cry. Ash liked her, no, Ash 

loved her, and she loved him. 

That information could be extremely useful. 

A certain egg pokemon emerged with a smile on its cute face. 

"(Mommy, what you doing?)" it asked politely. 

"Mommy is feeling a bit light headed honey." she said tenderly. "Mommy knows 

that....Daddy loves Mommy." she said. 

Togepi gasped. 

"And now, this plan may come to full provision now." she said smirking as she 

headed to another area, ready to talk to Pyro. 

Togepi smiled. This was turning into a really good day all round. 

Misty was in a 'heaven over clouds' situation. She couldn't think straight. 

Even the plan of jealously was only 50/50 in her mind at the moment, and that 

was a benefitial idea now she knew the truth. 

She should have know. Really, Ash and Misty had a lot in common, so their 

ideas were very similar. Brock always said they acted like a married couple, 

which ended him in a few bumps and bruises to say the least. 

But reality is reality, and that everything could be true. Her crush on Ash 

had indeed developed into love, but she would have never admitted that to Ash 

or Brock. 

Unfortunately, Brock had already grasped it. It seems Suzie's influence had 

controlled his mind and influence in more than one way. 

Now, she was one night away from romance with the guy of her dreams. 

Many nights, she had sang her song which was meant for Ash, whilst they were 

sleeping, she called it Misty's song, as it was her song, meant for her young 

love. 

And it hoped it always will be........ 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"What took you so long?" Pyro asked as Misty came in a daze. Also with her 

was Violet, his girlfriend, and Misty's sister. 

"Nothing...just a mid-love crisis." Misty said, still in a daze. 

Pyro and Violet looked confused. "Huh?" 

"I heard him talking to Duplica....he said.....he....he loved me...." she 

said, a smile on her face and small tears of happiness. 

Pyro and Violet gasped, but also smiled. 

"I guess congratulations are in order." Pyro said. 

"Yeah, congrats runt." Violet said in a mocking tone. Misty sweatdropped. 

"Runt off.." she said, pouting. "I'm in love here, don't need to rub it in." 

she said. Pyro and Violet laughed. 

"Poor little sister...." Violet said. 

"Poor big sister after this!" Pyro said taking the mickey. Violet slapped him 

on the arm, only to be kissed by the Eevee brother. They both blushed as 

Misty wondered what to do. 

"I thought younger ones were supposed to be more incompetent. CAN WE FOCUS ON 

THE TASK IN HAND?" Misty said. 

"Tsk. Tsk. Anyone realise you need to control your temper?" Violet said, but 

seeing Misty's cold glare made her think twice and nodded her head. Pyro also 

nodded, after letting go of his loves hand. 

"Now, Violet, go and hide somewhere...as you normally do..." Pyro said with a 

smirk and had to dodge another well aimed fist from the red haired girl. 

"....and watch a master at work." he finished, and put a tentative arm around 

Misty. 

"Yeah, master at what?" Misty chipped in. 

"Shut it." Pyro said in worrying tone, but all three had to laugh. 

But someone who wasn't laughing was nearby...... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Ash had followed Misty to see where she had been, and noticed her running to 

a heathland. He followed..... 

And couldn't believe his ears. 

He had only heard about halfway of the conversation, but heard these words. 

"I'm in love here, don't need to rub it in." 

Love? Hearing the conversation, it was directed at him, Ash Ketchum. 

She liked him? As much as he liked her? 

Ash's heart nearly stopped and had to be revived thanks to a thundershock 

from Pikachu. 

She was in love, with him, Ash Ketchum? 

Now he realised the plan. She had the same idea as he did. 

Interested. Now the ball was in his court, and he was going to enjoy it. He 

and Erika were the last pair of the 'relay' and he hoped to try and ignore 

what was going on, with Pyro and Misty trying to make him jealous (Did they 

see him?) but they were failing. 

Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. 

Has a nice ring to it. 

"(Ash, are you alright?)" Pikachu said in its own language. 

"Why shouldn't I be Pikachu? I'm in love here, and she is in love with 

me....Maybe I should just tell her now?" he asked. 

"(No remember the plan. Brock had prepared the meal for the top of the 

hillside, we are supposed to meet Erika just below, and god knows if Misty 

had a similar idea)" 

"I guess." he said. "I'd better go now and explain everything to Erika before 

it gets too weird." Ash said, and moved, not unoticed by Misty, ready to go. 

"(Poor fool)" Pikachu sighed and scampered after its trainer. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Misty noticed Ash leave and told Pyro to go now, it seemed to be working. She 

now had to see Mikey and Gary in the last leg of this task. She didn't like 

it, but she hoped that Ash' feelings would explode upon her. 

She thought about telling him that she loved him, to put him and her out of 

their misery, but Suzie had promised her something special on top of the 

hillside, as long as they did their jobs. 

As long as it was romantic, she didn't mind. 

Misty walked along, where Gary and Mikey would be waiting. Gizelle didn't 

mind apparently, although she found it a little distressing that Gary would 

be helping them. 

At least Mikey was there, so that some real company could be there. 

Still, if it meant her and Ash getting together, she'd be willing to take the 

sacrifice. 

Oh well, life goes on... 

...and so does love..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"I guess this idea of jealousy is getting to me." Ash said, now realising he 

didn't have the heart to continue this, knowing that Misty loved him. Unlike 

Misty, his heart was much more mellow, and he didn't want to see her suffer. 

Erika smiled, as consolled as she could be to the young boy. 

"There is no advice to you, no advice necessary when love is involved. Just 

follow your heart." Erika said. 

"I guess your right, but even when your heart is pounding up and down your 

body at a 100 miles per hour?" Ash inquired innocently. 

Erika snickered. "Good point." 

Ash looked up ahead, seeing the hill, the location where everything would be 

ready. Or hoped. 

Erika looked across and spotted Misty, with the young Eevee brother and that 

Gary. Erika wondered what was going on there as well...... 

"Ash....." Erika whispered. "Look over there....." 

Ash turned to see Misty talking to Gary and Mikey. Normally, Ash would have 

been suspicious of Misty going to Gary, but apparently Gary had changed since 

he had met Gizelle. And Mikey was there as well, so Misty would at least stay 

sane after this excursion. 

"Ash, I guess you'd better get ready, I don't think its necessary." Erika 

said. 

Ash nodded. "I guess you're right." he bowed to the plant master and began to 

nervously move up the hill. 

Erika smiled. The plan had worked. 

Gizelle, Sabrina and Duplica emerged from the tree nearby. 

"Perfect." the ladies all said together. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"I guess it's working." James said, the steaming food was practically ready. 

Jessie nodded, thoroughly exhausted. 

"I guess we had to give those kids a bash to the brain...but this wasn't the 

way I expected." Jessie smirked. 

Brock tutted, stirring a bit of food. "I guess being good isn't so bad is it?" 

Jessie and James smirked. "Oh, I don't know about that." Brock sweatdropped. 

Vulpix barked noisely to the two ex-criminals and they backed away nervously. 

Vulpix smiled, lefted its tails and scampered back to Suzie, hoping to pinch 

a couple of the morsels she was making. 

A.J was left on his lonesome, as Gary was designated as the last leg of the 

'idea', and all the girls had been checking upon them. Bored, as he had 

nothing to do, he sat down and began a staring contest with Sandslash. 

Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw 

a flash. 

A glistened flash. 

Gizelle's glasses. 

That was the signal, saying that a) it was working and b) get ready. 

A.J stood up. "Guys, Gizelle has given us the signal. Get ready!" he said. 

"Aww, damn, we ain't ready yet!" James moaned (so what's new?). 

"Tough. We'd better clean up and hurry outta here." Brock said, not looking 

forwards to putting the penguin suits as butlers, but under threat of death 

thanks to Suzie, he would. It would be himself, Jolt, James and A.J who got 

this 'honour'. 

Oh well....for Ash and Misty's sake, he would do it. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"Come on babe, it isn't that bad, I mean, Ash Ketchum of all people?" Gary 

said. 

Misty gave him a look which....well, you could probably guess what Gary would 

have done. 

"Number one, it's none of your business, and number two, do you think Gizelle 

should know what you just called me?" Misty asked innocently. 

Gary sweatdropped as Mikey laughed, not really interested in this type of 

conversation, but liked arguments. 

"It's O.K Misty. I think he was kidding, besides, if you like that boy Ash, 

why don't you just tell him......" Mikey asked even more innocently. 

"It's not as easy as that Mikey." she sighed. "You'll learn that one day." 

she said. 

Mikey moaned. Considering that he was only 3 years younger than Misty, it 

made her sound like a senior citizen. 

Gary recovered from Misty's variation of a glare attack, and began to speak, 

when he also saw the mirroring of Gizelle's glasses above him. 

"Well, I hate to consider interrupting your romance, but I'd guess you'd 

better go.." he said. 

"Eh?" Misty asked. 

"Well, we've got to be somewhere, and so do you..." Gary said and with that, 

he grabbed Misty's left hand. 

As Misty tried to protest, Mikey grabbed her other hand, and began to drag 

her up the hill. 

"Hey....what...." she started. 

"Don't worry Misty, it's a surprise." Mikey said. 

"A nice one....depending on which way you look at it." Gary added. 

Misty mentally sweatdropped. 

But soon she would be watering from the eyes..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Two sides of the woods, two people ready to interact with each other in fate, 

were being giving (Literary) the dressing down between people. For Ash, being 

forced intoa tuxedo was hurried and horrid as Brock and James tried their 

best for him not to scream so a horde of spearows could take their pick. On 

the other side, Misty was amazed at the simple beauty of a purple silk dress 

that Suzie and Jessie had kindly taken out for her. 

On one side of the woods.... 

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" Ash said. 

"Umm....it'll impress Misty." Brock helply added. 

"Sure." Ash sighed and looked at James. "I'd thought you'd be better at 

making the woman's clothes James.....owww!" 

"Shut up twerp! Just because I quit Team Rocket doesn't mean I haven't got my 

evil side in me." With an evil smile, he raised the needle again. 

"No, wait, don't do that!" Ash closed his eyes, but opened them again, as 

James simply plunged the needle to remove a loose piece of thread, so he 

could sow it back on. 

(Phew) 

"Oh come on James, don't tease the poor lad. This is the most nervous and 

apprehensive, perhaps even best moment in his life!" Brock said and then 

added; "Even more than the Orange League." 

James looked at Ash, surprised. 

Ash nodded. 

Truth, he had cared for Misty for so long, and he would have given up 

anything, even his Orange League Title, just to look at her pretty face for 

an hour, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her and tell her 'I love you' 

without fear of mallet. 

And now, it seemed to happen. 

Ash nodded again. 

"I care about her more than life itself." Ash whispered silently, and then 

moaned as he tried to get out of the worst prediciment a man could be in. 

Getting out of a straightj...er, I mean a tuxedo. (Can you tell I'm not a fan 

of them?) 

James and Brock sighed. They knew what Ash was feeling, before they had 

confessed their feelings to Jessie and Suzie respectivelly, the nervousness, 

apprehensition and anticipation. 

Now these feelings were going for one person, the currently number one 

trainer of Pokemon. 

Ash Ketchum. 

Pikachu looked from its spot on a tree and sighed. 

"(Young love....)" 

Meanwhile.......... 

Misty looked at the beautiful dress that was she was being helped into (Away 

from prying eyes of course, A.J and Gary were still around. Mikey probably 

wouldn't have understood what was going on) by Suzie and a pregnant Jessie. 

Although pregnant, she could help with the poor young girls mid-love crisis. 

"Hold still. It's not like your funeral!" Jessie moaned as Misty related a 

few choice words for them. 

"He loves me..." she whispered. 

Jessie smiled. "Well, wasn't that the plan? Make him jealous......" 

"No, I heard him talking. He really loves me." she said. 

Jessie smiled again. "Well, we should have known." 

Misty scowled. "What that supposed to mean?" 

"Well, lets see, you've had a crush on him since....oh, since god knows 

when." Jessie got a large piece of paper. "Do you want to read all the 

instance in the show when you've shown that?" 

"No, no, please no!" Misty blushed, whilst Suzie was trying hard not to 

snicker, and failing. 

"You may have though that, but we weren't complete idiots!" Jessie said. 

"Total idiots maybe...." Suzie smirked, and luckily Jessie didn't swing as 

she was sitting down, a bit tired. 

"If we were total idiots, how come Butch and Cassidy were the ones who got 

caught, not us, and when we ever get caught, we escape..." Jessie smirked. 

"Good point. Minor idiots then." Suzie said. Jessie looked forlorn, but 

smiled. 

"That's better." Jessie said, and then they all laughed. 

After helping her out with her dress, they took Misty to the lake. Misty 

gasped. 

The girl looking back at her was a beautiful piece of art. The simple purple 

dress fitted beautifully around her supple figure, her face, as peachy as 

milk, and looked so soft, that any young man would have been gagging just to 

touch her beautiful features. Misty couldn't believe it. 

"This.....isn't...me...." she whispered. 

"Your sisters would be jealous." Suzie said. Even Jessie nodded, she had to 

admit, once she got a bit of fashion, Misty was a very pretty young woman. 

"Come on, girl, guess it's time." Misty said to herself. 

With Jessie and Suzie leading, Suzie lead herself to the meeting place, where 

she and Ash Ketchum, would start their first moments towards romance. 

Togepi smiled from its position from the lake. 

"(At last.)" it squeaked. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Ash had finally been forced into his tux, and was waiting patiently for 

Misty. Ash was getting more nervous than ever, and almost ran off at one 

point, until A.J had dragged him back. Yes, he still had a part, the 

enforcer. Darn. 

Ash moaned, wondering if Misty would show up. Maybe when she talked, she 

wasn't referring to him. That started to make him worry even more...... 

"Hello Ash." 

A beautiful, soft, whispering voice came behind him, distant, but loud enough 

for Ash's keen ears to hear, as well as Pikachu, and a now scampering Togepi, 

joining the electric mouse to enjoy this scene. 

Ash turned and gasped. 

Misty was to put it simply......beautiful. Her face had an angelic quality 

that would have made any girl twice her age jealous. Her simple yet beautiful 

dress whished around her figure, making her look bigger than normal. Of 

course, Ash knew that was false, but she was beautiful, no matter what. 

"Misty..." Ash managed to stammer. Misty smiled, and noticed his nervousness. 

Misty herself was as nervous as heck, but she kept it better hidden than Ash 

did. 

"You look great. No beautiful. No....." he tried to think of more words to 

describe Misty's facade but his voice failed to comprehend. 

Misty smiled again and took his hand. "Come on Ash, lets just enjoy this 

night. You deserve it." 

It was still Ash' party, but Ash was glad to have some to share it with. 

"Misty, you deserve this more than I could ever." he said silently, and led 

Misty to the table. 

As they sat down, Brock (with a tux of his own) came in, and supporting a 

french accent, spoke. 

"Vould ze sir and ze madam enjoy ze soup de jours, sil' vous plait?" (Excuse 

my French. I did do it for 5 years, but I've forgotten most of it now) Brock 

said. 

Ash thought he'd gone nuts, but two bowls of soup came in front of them, hot 

and steaming, along with some baguettes and grated fromage. 

"Enjoy youze loving birds!" Brock managed to say without laughing before 

leaving. 

Ash almost scowled at Brock, but didn't want to break the mood, so went to 

eating, and had a nice conversation with his best friend, and hope to be, 

girlfriend. 

"You mean, you were trying a jealously trick as well?" Ash moaned. 

Misty giggled. "Yeh....I guess we didn't need it." she smiled. Ash blushed. 

"Misty, you know I would never do that to do. Despite all our arguments, you 

have been my best friend, the one I've cared for for so long, I couldn't 

never replace you." he said. 

Misty stopped to take a sip from the soup. "Good, because you still owe me a 

bike." 

Ash hit himself. "Not again!" Misty giggled. 

"Well, you still wrecked it! No matter how much I like you..." she smirked. 

"Oh great....I'm under a sentence of 'You can hold me as long as you pay for 

the bike'." he smirked. Misty knew he could pay for the bike after winning 

the Orange League. 

Meanwhile..... 

James stepped up to take his place. Everyone was watching, ready in postion, 

with a pokemon by their side, ready to cap this moment at the end. 

Brock had Vulpix, Suzie had Flareon, Jessie had Hitmonchan, James had 

Dratini, A.J had Butterfree, Duplica had Ditto, and Pikachu and Togepi were 

there as well. Gary refused to help there, as he was being forced into just 

being a 'waiter' under pain of death from Professor Oak and Gizelle, who was 

smirking in the background with the other girls. The three Eevee brothers had 

their evolved Eevees ready as well, as Mikey smiled in the background. 

"O.K, James, go!" said Jessie. James nodded. 

"This is getting good." Duplica smirked. 

"You ain't wrong there." Brock said, smiling his two best friends were 

getting along. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

James in an even more appalling tux, and appalling accent to go with it, came 

up with the starters, slices of melon and avacado pear. To say it wasn't a 

new experience would have been a lie, but they both managed to stomach it. 

But he was enjoying it, as he was talking to Misty about anything and 

everything. 

"I remember when we danced at Maiden's Peak." Misty said with a sigh. 

"Yeah...." Ash also remembered. "You looked so cute in that kimino." he 

smiled, blushing. 

Misty playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Glad you remembered." 

Ash blushed again (it was better than sweatdropping) and they recapped many 

more instances in their journeys which they enjoyed. Like when Misty had to 

struggle from hugging him when he awoke in Lavander Town, that would have 

given the game away. How they remembered when Pikachu returned from the 

forest, that was one of the happy moments that Ash will always treasure, and 

seeing Ash' tearful face was one of Misty's. 

They remembered the Larame race, the incident with the Tentacool and 

Tentacruel, the Mt Moon expedition, and of course, their battle at Cerulean. 

"Was it a win, or a draw? Either way, I got the badge." Ash smirked, as their 

conversation was on the edge of arguing. 

"Team Rocket interrupted us, remember?" Misty said. 

"You said yourself that Starmie's energy was just about to run out. You 

shouldn't have returned Staryu." he added. 

"Staryu was tired. The battle with Butterfree was a long one, and it was 

tired, and Pidgeotto was about one hit away from losing, Starmie's tackles 

were hurting it, don't deny it." 

"Yeah...." Ash saddened, remembering that his first two pokemon, Pidgeotto 

(now Pidgeot) and Butterfree had left for their own reasons. He hoped they 

were all right. 

"Ash, are you alright?" Misty said, now concerned. 

"Yeah, just wondering how Butterfree and Pidgeot are doing." Ash said, 

slightly sadly. 

Misty looked at the kind, handsome young face of Ash Ketchum. Always caring, 

about people and pokemon. He had let go both Butterfree and Pidgeot for their 

own reasons, understanding them, and he cared for all his pokemon, even ones 

which wouldn't be deemed as lovable, like Muk and Charizard. He even wanted 

his best non-human friend, Pikachu, to stay in a forest with its fellow 

Pikachu, even though he would have been extremely saddened. 

Ash may be dense, but he had some much heart...... 

Misty instinctivelly reached out for his hand. 

"You...always thinking about others, that's what I love about you Ash...." 

she said in a whisper. 

Misty's grip on Ash' hand made him feel euphoric. The soft feel of her 

feelings, the tightness of his grip, he didn't want to let go. 

He leaned over at the same time as Misty. They were about to kiss when.... 

"SLAM!" 

"O.K, I've been forced into this, so here's your main course monsieur and 

mistress." a snobby voice came. 

Ash and Misty sighed and sweatdropped. 

Gary. 

Typical. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

After Gary had rudely interrupted their first attempt at a romantic moment, 

they decided to hold off, just in case..... 

Saying that, the main course was lovely, tender lamb, honey roasted, seasoned 

with salad accompanying it, with fresh vegetables. Delicious. 

After that, the last course came. A.J smiled as he came out with a huge bowl 

of something. 

"Enjoy you two." was all he said. 

That was all which was needed. 

Ash opened the bowl, put a spoon in, and put it in Misty's mouth. Misty 

licked it expremientally. 

Her favourite desert. Strawberry ice-cream. 

It was lovely. 

Ash fed it to her in small spoons, every so often taking a bit himself and 

wiping Misty's chin tenderly. Misty felt his touch and sighed. 

It was perfect. 

As they finished off the final course, Brock and co came from the back as 

Pikachu and Togepi joined them. 

"Are you ready guys?" Brock said. Pikachu and Togepi nodded. 

"O.K, lets wait." 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"I guess we'd better thank the chefs." Misty said, smiling as Ash put his 

hand on hers. 

"Not until I thank you." he said. Misty blushed. 

"Thank me, what for?" she said. 

"For you being you. For being by my side for whatever reason, even if you 

were arguing..." he smirked. Misty slapped him on the shoulder, but let him 

continue. 

"For helping me become a better person and trainer. For cheering me on (at 

times) in Gym Battles." He smirked. 

"For being the kindest, prettiest soul I've ever had the pleasure to meet. 

Ever." he said and caressed her chin. 

Misty blushed and held his hand tighter. 

"Oh Ash...." she said and tears started to come. 

Ash gasped. He didn't want to hurt her. 

"Oh Misty, I'm so sorry...." he said, his nervous wreck status returning. 

"It's...O.K...Ash, that was beautiful..." she said. 

"It's just.....I love you.....I love you so much, I never wanted to hurt 

you..." Ash said, tears starting to flow from his own eyes. 

Misty reached up and tenderly wiped them away as Ash did the same to her. 

"Ash....you never hurt me...." she said, and they hugged, Ash wrapped his 

arms around her delicate waist whilst Misty wrapped her arm around his neck. 

Back in the danger studio..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

"O.K, go!" Brock said. 

"Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, delta blast!" Reyner, Jolt and Pyro said 

together as they blasted a combined thundershock, water gun and flamethrower 

into the air. 

"Hitmonchan, mega punch!" 

Hitmonchan smashed the delta sphere into smthereens. 

The parts of lightning, water and fire shone across the young couple, 

emitting them in a pretty light, as Duplica (using Ditto as a CD player) 

began playing two of their favourite romantic songs, Celine Dion's 'My Heart 

Will Go On' and Leanne Rimes 'Looking Through Your Eyes'. 

Misty and Ash felt the elements falling upon them and rocked to the beautiful 

music. They were starting to lose themselves in their young love. 

"Butterfree, use a mild whirlwind around the leaves please." A.J whispered. 

Butterfree's ability of wind flew throughout the area, a cool breeze amitting 

through their hair, as leaves parodyed the colurs of light around them. The 

feeling of romance increased tenfold. 

"Flareon, Vulpix..." Suzie said. 

Both pokemon nodded. 

A double blast of flamethrower, in view of Ash and Misty, began to form into 

a heart shape, and they smiled, their feelings were increasing. 

Ash and Misty's pokemon (bar Pikachu and Togepi) looked on in wonder, finally 

glad that Ash and Misty finally got together. 

"Dratini, use your new move." James said, enjoying this scene. 

Dratini blasted a version of water gun at the couple, but instead of 

straight, it circled round them, in small spurts, giving the image that the 

couple were in a fountain. 

Ash and Misty couldn't contain themselves. Holding each other, in the 

atmosphere of romance, they couldn't stop themselves. 

"Ash, kiss me." Misty said in a whisper. 

Ash gasped. This was a dream come true. He bent his head lower, hoping this 

time Gary wouldn't interrupt. 

"O.K, Pikachu, finalise it!" Brock smiled. 

Pikachu was about to use Flash, to send the lights around them into 

impossible numbers, but Togepi stopped him. 

"(What Togepi?)" Pikachu asked confused. 

"(Watch.)" Togepi smiled. 

Togepi walked up and then shone in a white light of its own. Everyone behind 

them gasped. They hadn't seen the powers of a Togepi before. 

Togepi's flash of light was white and spiral and Togepi directed it towards 

the young couple. It was the most breathtaking sight anyone had scene. 

Misty and Ash were literally being shone in Moonlight, the splendour was 

incredible. 

Pikachu added with Flash, just in time. 

Ash bent over, holding Misty tight and kissed her, passionately, like she was 

going to faint in his arms. 

The power of Togepi and Pikachu's 'magic' together amazed everyone, human and 

pokemon alike, but the real magic was the couple in the middle of this 

splendour. 

Their kiss was amazing, like it was something out of a fairytale. They hadn't 

let go in over a minute and still going. It seemed that Misty was on the 

verge of fainting, as they were holding each other as tightly as their lips 

were. 

It seemed at that point, everyone's romantic insense came into mind. 

Suzie and Brock, Jessie and James, Gary and Gizelle, Duplica and A.J, Pyro 

and Violet, Lily and Reyner, Jolt and Daisy, Koga and Cassandra, Dario and 

Lara and even Surge and Aya each managed to get a kiss from each other then, 

with Erika and Sabrina a bit jealous, and Mikey not understanding what was 

going on. 

Despite this, there was only one couple on the mind this moment. 

Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. 

Finally, they let go. 

Both gasped for breath. 

"Whoa! I guess we should have done that a long time ago!" Ash said, still 

gasping but Misty grabbed his face again. 

"Ash, shut up." she smiled and this time, she kissed him, just as passionate. 

Ash returned the kiss tenfold, and this one lasted even longer. Everyone was 

jealous of Ash thinking 'How does he do it?' 

'And after we helped them?' 

But they didn't care. And neither did Ash and Misty. 

They were finally in love. 

_____________________________________________________________________

"So, what ya going to do now Ashy?" Duplica asked as she began to pack, ready 

to go back to the house of Imate. 

"I'm gonna live, girl. Live like there is no tomorrow. In a years time, I'll 

be expected to defend my title, but....." 

"But?" 

"In a years time, will I want to?" he smiled as Misty beside him blushed. 

"Oh. Go get 'em tiger." she smirked. Misty pushed Duplica away as A.J came up. 

"Oh, she's not torturing you already?" A.J groaned. Duplica bobbed her tongue 

at him as they ran to each other. 

"I guess we'll be seeing ya Ketchum." A.J said. 

"I guess. I want to see you in the Orange League, pal. I only wanna face 

expert trainers!" Ash said, mimicing the exact same words that A.J had said 

when he faced him. 

"Whatever Ketchum! I'll beat ya punk ass in!" he said. Duplica scolded him on 

his language but they just smiled. 

Next was Brock and Suzie. Gary and Gizelle had already left, as had Misty's 

sisters and Mikey and his brothers. It was a surprisingly tearful goodbye 

from both sets, especially Mikey. 

"I guess your breeding centre awaits you." Misty said as she and Suzie hugged. 

"Just take good care of him. We'll phone you as often as we can." Suzie said. 

"No problem." Misty said as Ash and Brock shook hands to say goodbye, again. 

"You'll be alright Ash. I've seen you in action." Brock said, meaning that in 

both pokemon and human terms. 

Pikachu and Togepi had watched all this from their hiding place by the tree. 

"(I guess you got your wish Togepi. Mommy and Daddy are together!)" Pikachu 

said. 

"(Yeah, its great!)" Togepi squeaked. 

As Brock and Suzie said a tearful goodbye, Professor Oak and Diane Ketchum 

came up to them. 

"Ash, we'd like to ask you a question." Diane said. 

"Yeah mom?" 

"Well, with Gary gone to live in Vermillion with Gizelle and her parents, 

we'd....well...." Oak looked a tad worried. 

"Yes?" 

"Well, Oak wants to adopt you....as his grandson..." Diane said. "....and I'd 

like to adopt Misty as my daughter." 

"WHAT?" Both Ash and Misty gasped, but secretly, they were ecstatic. 

"Well, we've seen how good you two together really are, and it would be 

heartbreaking for you to leave..." Diane said. 

"I'd never leave Ash now." Misty said hugging her new boyfriend. 

Diane chuckled. "I should have known. Young love." They blushed. 

"....the truth is Ash, that I think that as much as love Gary, I guess that 

you seemed to be a better grandson than he was in terms of attitude towards 

the things you and I love, pokemon. No-one has shown as much care and 

compassion to them than you, and it would be an honour to pass the reins to 

you rather than Gary." Oak ended. 

Ash was speechless. Misty was ecstatic. 

"I'm not getting any younger, and when you come of age, this place is yours. 

Till then, you can stay here with me and Diane, Misty can stay as well. We 

are both going to legalise and finalise the adoption of you two, considering 

that Misty has no family, and that apart from Gary, Oak has no living 

relatives." 

Ash fumbled for a card. Pikachu handed him a pen and Ash wrote something on 

it. He turned it to the two adults, and they burst out laughing. 

Misty looked at the card and smiled and laughed as well, as did Pikachu and 

Togepi as they saw it. 

The card said 'SPEECHLESS.' 

"I'd be honoured. It is a true honour Professor Oak...er, I mean Grandpa..." 

he said bashfully. Oak laughed. 

"You know, that cuter when you say it than when Gary did..." Oak smirked. 

Misty hugged her new mother. 

"Thank you...mom..." she said. 

"It's O.K, I'd never imagine having a more beautiful and caring daughter than 

you. Take care of my son." she whispered. 

"I will....thank you, thank you, thank you....." she said, crying again. 

Misty and Ash held each other as they went into the lab, to clean everything 

up. But not before kissing each other deeply again. 

Life was perfect. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Epilogue of the E-Camp series: 

After Ash and Misty were adopted, their young relationship developed into 

true love. During that time, Jessie gave birth to a baby girl, Belle. 

In 3 years time, the three Eevee brothers and Sensational Sisters got engaged 

and were to be wed, with Misty being ecstatic. Mikey was a frequent vistor 

now more grown up and mature to understand these things. 

Gary and Gizelle personalities, whilst similar, led them onto different 

paths. Gizelle began a trainee in teaching whilst Gary began persuing the 

Orange League. In that year, Ash had retired the gold and Gary looked sure to 

win...and didn't. 

A.J became the Orange League champion and has held it since. Gary decided to 

return to Vermillion and apologise to Gizelle and live a life. He began 

taking a teaching course in pokemon and hoped they would work together in the 

future. 

The Imate Paledioum was the biggest entertainment capital of the country. 

Duplica and A.J had never parted, even when A.J had to defend his title, 

Duplica took he 'show on the road'. It was heaven for both of them. 

Brock and Suzie's breeding centre overtook the Larame Ranch as where pokemon 

were wanted most, even though Lara and Dario were now joint owners. Brock and 

Suzie had married 3 years after seeing Ash and Misty get together, and Suzie 

had a 2 year old boy name Simon and another expecting. 

Koga and Cassandra unfortunately split up, their differences too much, but 

they were still great friends. Surge was thinking of proposing to Aya though. 

And finally..... 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

(8 years after this chapter) 

"I do." 

Misty had waited 8 years for this moment. All her friends were there, Suzie 

and Brock with their 3 year old boy Simon, and their new born baby girl, 

Natalie. Jessie and James with their 8 years old girl Belle and their 5 year 

old boy John. 

Duplica and A.J were going to announce their engagement at the party later 

tonight. Gary and Gizelle still had no plans to marry yet, and almost all 

their friends they had met had time off their busy schedule to come here. 

Daisy, Lily and Violet along with Jolt, Reyner and Pyro, each with a young 

kid with them, all 3 years of age, named Donavan, Kyle and Lindsay. 

Mikey was there now all grown up. Cassandra and Melanie were there, as was 

Seymour. Sabrina, Surge, Koga, Aya, Erika, all there from their gyms, plus 

countless others, but that wasn't going through her mind. 

What was was that she was going to marry her sweetie, Ash Ketchum, after 8 

long years. He had finally proposed to her six months ago, and after that, 

her heart hadn't stopped pounding. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

Ash unveiled his wifes pretty face, her hair, now long, her face, as angelic 

as ever. Ash, now taller than her, but still with a handsome yet mischevious 

face, smiled. 

Who would have thought after the first day they met they would be married now? 

Then, Ash and Misty kissed, in rememberence of their first kiss in Pallet. A 

crying Pikachu and Togepi blew their noses in the pokemon front row, with 

Squirtle, Bulbasaur, a Charizard from outside the church, as well as a 

Lapras, along with inside a Golduck, Starmie, Staryu, Seadra and Dewgong, all 

clapping and cheering in their own way. 

After Ash and Misty finally released, Ash lifted her up in his arms as he 

took his beautiful new bride to the car, as they would let the party begin. 

And after the honeymoon, who know what adventures they would have? 

Only they would know where their relationship would lead. But there is always 

one thing knowing these two. 

It won't be boring. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

That's it. Finito! 

I hope that the new audiences of FF.net enjoyed this as much as I did 

writing this two years ago and hope it stood the test of time.

O.K, see ya! 


End file.
